Forever Young
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: A/N: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE! Anya Self is alive and starting work as Director Of Nursing at Holby City after Colette has to step down. How will she get on with the others? And will she suss something out before Zosia does?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right here's the basics of this: Anya is alive as I'm experimenting with a fic idea, Guy left Northchurch after having enough of Benson, and the other vultures Colette joined not long after and after Intuition Colette had to step down as Director of Nursing and Anya left Northchurch to become D.O.N at Holby, Guy and Zosia don't get on because of the past and I think that's the jist of it. I know this is crap but it's just an idea that came from when I switched Colette with Anya in Exit Strategy Part One and grew from there ha. Thanks to ChasingRainbows90 and PianoNinja who are helping me out with this :) anyway there's also Zarthur, a possible chance of a surprise ;) and I know once again it's rubbish but I'm experimenting and just wanna see how it goes. **

* * *

"So with Miss Sheward being forced to step down who's going to run the nurses now?" Mary-Claire whispered to Harry.

"Hopefully someone who Mr Self doesn't know," Harry answered and Mary-Claire then went to the computer, "And then it's not nepotism."

"This place is full of it Harry...surely you know that by now," Mary-Claire looked at Harry her green eyes studying him, "Though gotta hand it to Colette she is great."

"Maybe she'll stop diagnosing patients for me," Harry joked and Mary-Claire then sighed, "What?"

"You afraid a nurse is better than you?" Mary-Claire asked and Harry mumbled something before walking away, "Scaredy cat."

* * *

"So new D.O.N. starts today," Dom said to Zosia, "Maybe it's someone your dad doesn't know."

"Oh I wouldn't wish too hard," Zosia said, "My dad likes people he knows...that way he can't be threatened."

"Hmm...anyway best get onto work before we get shouted at by Sacha," Dom said and the two got to work, "You OK?" Dom asked Zosia curiously.

"Yes why?" Zosia asked as she grabbed a clipboard and walked beside Dom. "You seem different...glowing and happy," Dom answered, "It's weird for you."

"Thanks Dom," Zosia argued and then she walked away, "You can buy me lunch for insulting me!"

"Oh come on Zosh I was joking,' Dom called and then he shook his head before seeing Arthur and he grabbed the F2's arm, "Have you noticed a change in Zosia?"

"Urr not really," Arthur answered he was on his iPad waiting for a page to load, "Why?"

"She just seems less Zosia," Dom answered and he let go of Arthur's and nosied into what Arthur was doing, "Ohh got a wedding planned?"

"My first cousin is getting married and wants me there," Arthur swiped across the iPad, "And I need a gift."

"Then you want something with more sparkle," Dom grabbed the iPad and searched: wedding gifts with sparkle, "Trust me Digby if anyone can help I can."

* * *

"So the tiger and Rottweiler back together," Guy leant against his desk and folded his arms, "How did Benson take you leaving as well?" Guy asked Anya as he poured her some water.

"Oh you can imagine," She leant against his desk next to him, "He thinks you're trying to steal his staff but technically where you go I go," Anya clicked her glass against his, "Oh Colette I don't really need an office I share his desk."

"Since when?" Guy asked and he frowned, "I'm not having your junk all over my desk, no."

"What junk?" Anya asked confused, "You have the biggest desk and yet you see, to get paperwork all spread out!" she whacked him across the head with a file and shook her head, "Back me up Colette."

"Oh he knows...oh by the way there's an obnoxious doctor down on AAU," Colette warned. "What you talking about he's here?" Anya joked and then her and Colette collpased into laughter, "I've missed you."

"Urm you are aware I can fire you," Guy warned and Anya glared at him, "Or not."

"Anyway you're better with paperwork," Colette admitted to Anya, "I'm a nurse I like to help people."

"Me too," Anya pushed herself off the desk and then looked around, "So AAU?"

"Stop off on Keller? Tell Zoshie you're here?" Guy suggested and Anya nodded, "You two better not start bullying me."

"Since when did we bully you?" Colette asked as she walked out of his office, "You bullied us."

"Not for long I put him in his place," Anya reminded and Colette nodded and smiled, "And do I need to remind our daughter about respecting nurses?" Anya asked Guy and he said nothing, "The silence says it all...honestly I leave you two alone for five months and look what happens," Anya shook her head and then pushed the doors open, "She becomes like you even more."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Guy asked.

"Is when you're arrogant, like the sound of your own voice and think that being 'Mr Self big stop surgeon' is the best," Anya argued and Guy huffed, "Oh and the strop throwing as well...I need to put both of you on the naughty step."

"Oh you're a little ray of sunshine...but I love you for it," Guy said and then they stopped at Keller's doors, "Ready?"

"As ever," Anya answered.

"I'm not scared of her," Colette added and then they opened the doors.

* * *

"You still owe me lunch," Zosia snapped to Dom as she walked by him, "Have you seen the biscuits?'

"Urmm," Dom looked confused as Zosia moved files, "Staffroom?"

"No Dominic I never thought to check there!" Zosia answered back sarcastically, "Digestives. Go. Fetch!"

"Plain or-"

"Plain whatever...Arthur where's Sacha put the biscuits?" Zosia asked and Arthur shrugged, Dom was stood like a lemon, "Well find some!...or buy some," she ordered Dom and he ran.

"We need to get on our case," Arthur said and Zosia looked under the desk.

"Where are the bloody things?!" Zosia shouted and growled, "Right...biscuits."

"No Mrs Webster," Arthur corrected and Zosia pushed past him, "Where you going?!"

"Somewhere where there is biscuits!" she shouted.

"Zosia!" Arthur shouted and then three figures approached the desk, "Arghh Zosia! The patient," but the door was swinging and Zosia was gone, "Great. Fantastic."

"Problem Doctor Digby?" Guy asked and Arthur stumbled on his words.

"What have you done to the poor thing?" Anya asked as Arthur tried to explain.

"Dominic went off to the shop, Zosia is on a biscuit rampage so it's just me," he finally got out and Guy frowned, "For now until Dom and Zosia get back."

"Well I thought I'd introduce the new Director Of Nursing," Guy placed his hands on Anya's shoulders, "Anya or as she will be called Nurse Self."

Arthur's face dropped and he looked worried, "Well you've clearly made your surname well known," Anya said and she took his hands off her shoulders, "If he gives you any hassle tell me...I'll happily castrate him."

"I'm Doctor Digby mam...Arthur Digby," he announced and shook her hand, "Urmm Zosia and Dom will be back soon."

Dom came running down Keller and walked around the desk, "Where is she?!" Dom asked annoyed.

"Left to find biscuits," Arthur answered.

"But...I...she is so impatient like father like...Mr Self," Dom went red as he realised who heard him, "I was just-"

"I bet you were," Guy said, "I just introducing the new Director of Nursing."

"Dominic Copeland," he shook Anya's hand and then drank some water.

"That surname rings a bell," Anya processed in her mind and frowned, "Don't know why."

"Dom this is Anya Zosia's mother," Arthur whispered and Dom sighed. Great. Another one, "Or Nurse Self."

"Is it so hard to find-" Zosia came storming in but Dom chucked her the packet of plain digestives, "Thank you."

"Will that keep you quiet?" Dom asked as Zosia opened up the packet and sat down, "Zosia you've met our new Director of Nursing."

"Nearly twenty-seven years ago," Zosia answered as she then bit into the biscuit, "Thank you," she indicated her manners with the biscuit, "These are really good."

"What is going on with you?" Dom asked and he went to take one but she pulled the packet back, "I brought them...and you cant eat twenty all to yourself?" Dom sounded annoyed.

"Well if you hadn't ate them all in the first place," Zosia snapped and she bit furiously into the biscuit.

"I didn't seriously you need to calm down lady!" Dom argued and Zosia glared, "We have a patient leave pigging out," Dom took the biscuits and Zosia reached to grab them, "Until later!"

"Fine who's the patient?" Zosia asked and Arthur handed her the file, "Mrs Webster oh sweet joy a surgical case."

"You could take a bit of interest Zosia," Anya scolded and Zosia huffed, "At least for your career."

"Yeah Zoshie listen to mummy," Dom teased and Zosia glared at him, "You are our sunshine, our only sunshine, you make us happy when skies are grey...you'll never know Zosh how much we love you don't take our sunshine away."

"Shut up," she snapped and then smiled at Mrs Webster.

"She's your daughter," Anya said.

"Our daughter," Guy reminded.

"Spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Anya ordered.

"Impossible," Guy answered.

"Exactly," Anya joked, "Just how it's impossible Zoshie came out of me."

"What?" Guy asked shocked.

"Joking of course she did," Anya smiled and Guy laughed, "Missed working with you."

"You two see each other everyday but you miss him?" Colette butted in, "Honestly."

"Hmm I'm worried about Zosia," Anya said and Guy looked confused, "Have you seen her? She's glowing and her breasts are swollen."

"So?" Guy asked.

"I'm probably jumping to conclusions but...it's just a feeling...I think she might be pregnant," Anya said and she walked ahead leaving Guy and Colette to exchange looks, "Are you to coming?"

"Yes," they both said together.

* * *

A/N: I've been scared to post this ahaha so reviews are welcome I have chapter two nearly done ahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anymore relatives we need to know about? Aunts, uncles, secret sister or brother?" Dom asked.

"Dad's family don't talk to him, my mum's are all dead and no because after me she couldn't have anymore," Zosia answered Dom and then sighed heavily, "Morning Mrs Webster I'm Doctor March and I understand you fell down the stairs?" Zosia asked and Mrs Webster nodded. Then the phone started ringing and Arthur dashed over to answer it.

"Hello Keller ward Doctor Digby speaking," he answered and then his face dropped, "Right...OK thank you," he put down the phone and dragged his hands down his face, "Urr Doctor March, Doctor Copeland can I have a word?" he ushered them over to a corner, "ED phoned...they have a situation with an escaped cobra-"

"What?!" Zosia exclaimed.

"Urr patient failed to inform in his bag there's well was his pet...and they have no idea if it's venomous. So they've had to send all admissions to St James's and here...so do I inform Mr Self?"

"Well obviously I'm pretty sure he'd like to know if there's an escaped potential venomous snake slivering around ED," Dom answered and Zosia nodded in agreement, she hated snakes partly because when she was younger and on holiday in South Africa she saw a little girl get bit by a puff adder and she sadly died not long after. So she had vowed to never return there or go near snakes again.

"Right I'll find him and tell him," Arthur said and Zosia followed him, "Urr Mrs Webster."

"I'd rather come with you," Zosia said and then Dom was left to deal with Mrs Webster.

"Sorry about this Mrs Webster we have a...situation which it seems only Doctor March and Doctor Digby can sort out," Dom said kindly and the patient nodded obviously not liking the chop and change, "So according to Mr Self you have an acute subdural hematoma which you will be in theatre very soon...we have a new member of staff he's just showing her around. Now I'm going to sanitise my hands before examining you as I understand you complained about pain around your ribs?" Dom asked as he squeezed the gel into his hands and rubbed it in, "Do you have any recollection of what happened?" he asked as he approached her, "Would you mind if I take a look?" he asked and she went tense, "It's OK it's a quick examination," she still stayed still, "The quicker we look the sooner we can get it done."

Mrs Webster then agreed and Dom examined she winced as he gently touched her ribs, "It's been like that for a while," she admitted and Dom frowned, "I put it down to recovering from being kicked by a horse," she admitted.

"Do you ride?" Dom asked curiously and to keep her calm.

"Have done since I was three," she answered, "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I like to knit," he answered and she looked at him weirdly, "I'm being serious and I like to bake and I like to read."

"So have you found anything?" She asked and Dom then stepped back allowing Mrs Webster to get comfortable again.

"You said you got kicked by a horse?" Dom enquired and Mrs Webster nodded, "Did you get yourself checked out?"

"Daughter's a nurse she just said about broken ribs," Mrs Webster answered and Dom frowned, "Why?"

"Have you given yourself time to heal?" He asked and she shook her head, "Well without giving yourself time to heal...you can actually make it worse. Now I'm going to find Mr Self as I'm not happy about the wait but Nurse Hindi will take good care of you," he went to find Mr Self leaving Mrs Webster and Nurse Hindi she smiled at Mrs Webster.

...

Meanwhile on AAU "You are joking?" Guy asked Arthur and he shook his head, "A snake? Who keeps a snake in a bag?!" he exclaimed and both Colette and Anya looked at each other they knew he wasn't keen on snakes especially venomous snakes, "I mean...a rat, a spider but a snake?"

"So what do we do?" Arthur asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe you should do your job," Guy replied sarcastically and Arthur nodded, "Any time today would be nice," he clapped his hands and Arthur dashed away and Zosia huffed before dashing after him.

"Guy don't shout at him," Anya scolded and Guy huffed, "You deal with the paperwork let me handle ED," she ordered and Guy stayed where he was, so Anya placed her hands on his back and pushed him forward, "I'll deal with it."

"Can you imagine you doing that to Mr Griffin?" Harry asked Mary-Claire.

"We're not married...anyway bad news for you Mr Self knows her," Mary-Claire said sarcastically.

"I'm better in a crisis Colette back me up," Guy argued.

"25 May 1987 may I remind you?" Anya reminded.

"Yes I remember it fairly well you nearly crushed my hand and nearly caused me to lose sensation," Guy replied and smiled.

"You were more in a panic than me," Anya reminded and Guy went to argue, "I quote: Don't move until I'm back, any changes inform me, don't do anything too stressful and-"

"Yes I get the point," Guy said as he glowed red.

"Mr Self Doctor Zoe Hanna is on the phone," Harry called, "She wants to know if you're able to take anymore admissions? Or to direct them to St Phil's and St George's?"

"Tell her my head's exploded, I'm in a coma and never to return," Guy answered as he walked away, "I'll be in my office if you need me! But please try not to need me."

"Mr Self Mrs Webster...shall I prep her for theatre?" Dom finally caught the CEO and Guy said nothing he had forgot about that.

"Can't there be one day...just one day when someone's brain doesn't explode?!" he shouted and it caused the whole ward to stop, "You come with me," he said to Dom, "Anya you and your team deal with it, the rest of you make yourselves useful."

"Refer to St Phil's and St Georges's," Anya called and Harry nodded, "Better in a crisis...hand me the phone," she ordered Harry and he gave it to her, "Yes hello...hang on," Anya clicked to get Mary-Claire's attention, "You, Colette and the rest of the team deal with any serious injuries, Doctor Tressler and Mr DiLucca I want you two ready when needed and where's Mr Griffin?" she asked.

"In theatre," Mary-Claire answered.

"Is there another consultant available?" Anya asked as she held the phone still in her hand, "Well?"

"Ms Campbell," Harry answered.

"Then get her go!" she shouted and Harry ran, "Honestly it's like a creche have to spoon feed them...right sorry Doctor Hanna," Anya got back on the line with Zoe, "We're full...St George's or St Phil's and tell Nurse Fairhead I want to have a list of all admissions he's had...thank you, get him to email it to me," she put down the phone and sighed, "Oh I love my job."

"Which one? Nurse or mum?" Colette asked and Anya laughed and then saw Adele was distracted.

"Not a time for your phone," she held her hand out and Adele looked confused, "You'll get it back I promise," Adele dropped it in her hand, "And you're like Guy with technology likes it...it drives me nuts."

"Urmm Nurse Self," Mary-Claire approached her and Anya turned around, "They need another nurse on Keller we can handle it down here."

"On it and don't worry Adele you'll get it back," Anya then walked away and made her way to Keller.

...

"Is it so hard to have staff do their jobs?!" Guy shouted to a HCA and the HCA, "Want something done you've got to do it yourself!" he shouted.

"Don't let mama hear your shout like that she'll have your head on a plate," Zosia warned and Guy mumbled, "Oh you are joking...Dominic where are my biscuits?!" Zosia shouted and she grabbed him by the arm, "Where are they?"

"Ask Sacha I haven't touched them...anyway...Mrs Webster's bloods have come back clear so shall we get her prepped?" Dom asked and Guy nodded, "Any chance of observing?"

"As long as you're ready in five," Guy checked his watch and then signalled for Anya to follow, "Join me in theatre."

"How long?" Anya asked.

"Five minutes," Guy answered, "Oh and try to get Zoshie in there too."

"Guy even you know Zosia won't cooperate when she's told to do something," Anya reminded, "I'll try but I doubt she'll say yes."

"Just try if she fails this rotation she fails her F1 year a whole year wasted," Guy then made his way down to theatre.

"Right you know those biscuits your grandmama used to bring you?" Anya asked and Zosia turned around and nodded, "Well I have a packet - go in to theatre and they are yours" Anya ordered and Zosia nodded, "Good...we have three minutes before Guy will get like an agitated wasp so down there now."

"Ah you'll grace me with your presence in theatre," Dom said cheekily and Zosia glared at him, "How honoured I should be."

"Well looks like I have no choice," Zosia argued back and Anya laughed quietly, "What?"

"Hey if biscuits work I'll try it more often," Dom and Zosia then walked down to theatre, "Where's Arthur?"

"Helping," Zosia answered.

...

Zosia and Dom walked into theatre, "Ah finally you join us," Guy said and the two junior's circled around, "OK are you two ready?"

"Oh yes I'm hanging on your every word," Zosia said and Dom looked at her, "What?"

"Only you," Dom shook his head, "You're a weird one."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Zosia asked.

"Zosia be quiet," Guy ordered as he removed the piece of skull that he drilled into and placed it into a plastic tub, "Take a look at that," Guy ordered and both Zosia and Dom looked, "Doctor Copeland suction," he ordered and Dom used suction, "I can't see a thing."

"Sorry," Dom apologised and Zosia rolled her eyes, "So when did you decide you wanted to become a neurosurgeon?"

"Apparently when I was two," Guy answered and Anya laughed.

"I can actually imagine that," Anya said, "Little Guy and his toys."

"Shut up," he ordered and Anya eyed him, "Diathermy forceps," Guy ordered and Zosia handed him the equipment he asked for, "Thank you."

"And Zosia when was your inspiration?" Dom asked and he kept his eye on the suction.

"Don't know...I just woke up and it was there," Zosia answered, "Irrigation now isn't it?" Zosia asked.

"Oh been doing your research?" Dom asked cheekily.

"There's a reason I rarely left her alone with him whilst Zosia was ill...left them alone whilst Zosia had chicken pox. She goes into school the week after telling everyone the medical term for chicken pox and what the frontal lobe does," Anya explained and Dom laughed, losing concentration, "I think that's how it started."

"Suction Doctor Copeland,' Guy ordered and Dom used the suction again, "Eyes on the ball."

"Sorry Mr Self," Dom apologised and Zosia shook her head, "Think I'll stick to General Surgery."

"Remember when you asked if you would consider to train as a doctor?" Guy asked Anya curiously.

"How many lives as she got left?" Anya asked and Guy said nothing, "Sorry...and yes I do but I'm happy being a nurse."

Two hours later

Guy stood up straight and then turned to face both Dom and Zosia, "Right let's close up...ten minute neuro obs and we're done...Anya go check on how the ED is doing I really don't want to know."

"You're going to have to Guy...and it's me who will tell you," Anya walked out and then entered back onto Keller, "Doctor Digby any news on the ED?" Anya asked.

"AAU is jam packed that's all I know," Arthur answered and Anya sighed, "Who keeps a snake in a bag?"

"A brave, brave person," Anya answered, "I'll back soon I need to go find these biscuits else Zosia won't be a happy Zoshie."

...

"Here," Anya chucked her the packet of biscuits and Zosia grinned, "Let me have one," Anya held her hand out and Zosia gave her one, "You feeling OK?"

"Fine why?" Zosia asked.

"You just seem different that's all," Anya answered and Zosia said nothing but bit into another biscuit, "What blusher you using?" Anya asked sneakily.

"None, mama what's with all the questions?" Zosia asked confused.

"You're glowing...that's all," Anya then smiled and walked away, and she then caught up Guy grabbing his upper arm.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked as she dragged him off Keller and then into hid office, "What?"

"Is she sleeping with anyone?" Anya asked and she folded her arms, "Well?"

"If you haven't noticed we're not exactly daddy/daughter anymore...more ogar and daughter," Guy answered and Anya leant again his desk, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"I don't know...I just find if weird...Zosia potentially pregnant," Anya frowned her eyebrows and sighed, "I can sense it."

"Mother's instict?" Guy asked and Anya turned her head to face him, her eyes the ones Zosia had inherited studied his face, "I'm the dad I don't get those womb feelings."

"I'd be worried if you did," Anya joked and then she walked around before sitting herself down in his char, "Comfy."

"I know...that's why I like it," Guy said and he turned to sit on his desk placing his feet on Anya's lap, "She'll tell you when she realises...she tells you everything."

"Purple?" Anya raised her eyebrow and Guy laughed, "Your tone of voice makes up for the ridiculous colour."

"Says you in your green ones," Guy teased, "Least mine are comfier."

"Right I best get back onto Keller what about you?" Anya asked as she pushed his feet off her lap and then stood up, "Where are you?"

"AAU," Guy answered and he then got off his desk, "What did you mean about my tone of voice?"

"It's deep and actually quite sexy," Anya answered and Guy looked amused, "What?"

"I'm glad you think that," Guy said back and he moved closer to his wife, "But there was me thinking you married me," he then wrapped his arms around her neck, "For my charm and personality."

"Yeah I did your features are just a bonus," Anya reassured and then reached up to kiss him, "Will you shrink a bit?" she asked and giggled. Then the door opened and they pulled apart, "Yes?!" she shouted.

"Didn't disturb anything did I?" Colette asked with her eyebrow raised, "Dr Hanna called again...apparently they caught the snake and it's venom had been taken out of the snake so we can stand down."

"Oh good that gives you time to talk to Zosia more," Guy said to Anya and Anya nodded, then his phone beeped and he checked his messages, "Oh more meetings...strategy meetings, staff meetings and meetings and more bloody meetings."

"Then time to get on top of things," Anya ordered and she placed in Guy's hands three folders, "Sit down read through that and you'll be all prepared."

"I'm sorry you are aware who runs this hospital?" Guy asked and Anya nodded then walked towards the door with Colette, "I have to read all of these?"

"From to back," Colette added and she grinned, "You took the desk job...run the hospital."

"pożegnanie (goodbye)," Anya said as she opened the door.

"Pomóż mi (help me)," Guy said.

"Rozwiązać to (Sort it out)," Anya ordered and then her and Colette left leaving Guy to get the facts and figures straight, "Well that leaves me to investigate Zosia more."

"Sure you're not overthinking?" Colette asked as they walked side to side with their arms by their sides, "Or do you really think she is?"

"She either realises something is different and she's not admitting or she has no clue and is putting it down to stress...if I'm honest I think she knows but is ignoring it," Anya explained and they stopped by the lift then Colette pressed the down button, "I'll get it out of her...she can't lie to me."

"No one can lie to you," Colette said.

"I can sense a lie when I hear one," finalised then the lift opened, "I think I'll go on AAU and get to know the place...and then I can put that Harry Tressler in his place."

"A good reality check is what he needs," Both Colette and Anya stepped into the lift.

"Leave him to me...he's like Guy when he was younger...I can sort him," Anya reassured and then the doors shut.

...

"Right missy what's going on with you?" Dom asked Zosia as she poured herself a glass of water, "You're acting so weird."

"I'm fine," Zosia lied in fact she was feeling worn out and she hadn't done much and she hoped the ice cold water would wake her up, "Go check on Mrs Webster."

"Not until I know what is wrong with you!" Dom shouted and pulled her over to the table, "Why are you acting so strange?"

"I don't know...I'm fine just tired..," Dom placed his hand on Zosia's forehead but she slapped it away, "Maybe you're just run down...it does happen."

"Maybe," Zosia sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"You can take a rest in the on-call room...now the ED crisis has been averted me and Diggers can handle the load."

"But my dad and his-"

"Zosia an hours max better than nothing," Dom took her hand away from her forehead, "Go on."

"Thanks," Zosia stood up and then walked towards the door, "Thank you Dom."

"And your biscuits are safe," he reassured and then Zosia walked out before getting out of his phone:

To Mum- _Do you think I'm jumping to conclusions but I think my flatmate might be pregnant I'll tell you more in a bit xx_

**A/N: OK so what do you think? The snake was a random idea ahaha but hows it going?**


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later Anya walked back into Guy's office she was dressed now in a skirt, a white shirt and a black blazer, and found him on his phone, luckily he had gotten changed too, "What happened to look through these?" Anya asked and Guy sighed, "Have you even read through these? Judging by your silence no...Guy they are in oh look at that five minutes...oh I look forward to this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Guy sighed and stood up, "Ready?"

"I am...you obviously are not," Anya shook her head and then they made their way to the board room, "This is going to be fun."

...

Guy and Anya walked out of the board room for one out of the three meetings, "That went horrible...I sounded like an idiot!" Guy exclaimed as he opened the folder.

"You didn't look through the files properly!" Anya exclaimed, "That is why my love."

"But all these words are nonsense!" Guy argued and Anya rolled her eyes, "Complicated words look!" Guy held the file in front of her.

"Did you know that English is the second hardest language to learn?" Anya asked and she held her hands in front of her.

"That might be but-"

"What am I speaking now?" Anya asked.

"English," Guy answered and the closed the file tucking it under his arm.

"And where am I from?" Anya asked.

"Poland," Guy answered, "But-"

"What's my first language?" Anya asked and then folded her arms.

"Polish...but, but look at that!" Guy opened up the file again and showed it again go Anya, "Is it a word?!" he exclaimed.

"It has letters, it's in a sentence, yes it's a word," Anya then walked over to Mrs Webster and smiled.

"Look it up," Guy ordered.

"No you look it up!" Anya answered back, "How are you feeling Mrs Webster?"

"Much better thank you," she replied and Guy smiled, "How long was I in theatre for?"

"Two hours," Guy answered and then he felt his phone vibrate which then he took it out of his pocket and sighed, "The staff meeting is on."

"On goody," Anya said sarcastically, "Ready to make an idiot of yourself again?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Guy argued, "You're the light of my life."

"I'm being honest...Ostrzegałem cię, że tak będzie (I warned you this would happen)," Anya argued in Polish and Guy huffed.

"Och daj mi złamać Staram mój najlepszy! (Oh give me a break I'm trying my best!)," Guy argued back and Anya growled.

"Byłaś na Twitter lub Facebook, prawie stara najlepszym! (You were on twitter or facebook, hardly trying your best!)," Anya argued back and Guy pulled her away, "It's true."

"Will you two keep it down!" Zosia shouted as she was trying to concentrate on her patient, "And talk in English."

"She started it," Guy said.

"Board room now," Anya ordered, "Honestly you wouldn't last a day without having me or Colette telling you what to do!" Anya and Guy then walked away.

"How long have they been married?" Mrs Webster asked and Zosia had to think.

"I think nearly thirty years," Zosia answered and then she needed the toilet, "Excuse me," Zosia excused herself and then bumped into Dom, "Watch it!"

"Toilet again?" Dom questioned and his alarms bells went ringing again, "Sure you haven't got a bladder infection?" he asked to cover up his suspicions of the contents of her womb.

"Oh yes announce it to the whole ward," Zosia huffed and then went to the toilet.

"Come on mum," Dom checked his phone but was disappointed to find no texts, "Do you ever get a break? Arthur," Dom called and Arthur was back on his iPad, "Ordered anything yet?" Dom asked and Arthur shook his head, "I said leave it to me...anyway Zosia..."

...

"How many times is that now?" Anya came up behind her daughter and Zosia tensed up, "No seriously how many times that now?"

"I thought you and dad were in meetings?" Zosia asked and she sat down on the chair.

"I'm making him go alone...you look tired," Anya observed and Zosia huffed, "Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm tired," Zosia hadn't meant for it to come out childishly, but sometimes it was automatically with her, "Sorry that sounded incredibly childish."

Anya smiled lightly and sighed, "What else have you been feeling Zoshie?"

"What do you mean?" Zosia asked and Anya looked at her daughter and Zosia twiddled with her thumbs.

"Have you been feeling tired when you're hardly doing anything?" Anya asked and Zosia held her head down, "That would be a yes, been putting it down to stress of your F1 year?"

"Training to be a doctor is not as easy as it is to be nurse!" Zosia snapped but then she groaned as she realised who she had said it to, "Sorry...sorry."

"Feeling irritable?" Anya asked and Zosia sighed, "And you're not liking certain things you used to? I'm guessing you've gone off coffee and not as keen on cheese type foods anymore?"

"Where are you going with this?" Zosia asked and she huffed, "Well?"

"You may be able to get away with talking to your dad like that but me, no," Anya scolded and Zosia sighed, "So are you going to answer me?"

"I may be feeling a bit different...my boobs are swollen and my taste buds may have altered," Zosia admitted and Anya walked round the desk and then leant against the inner of the desk arms folded and one foot crossed over the over, "And yes I've been peeing more."

"Finally I've got an answer...when was your last period?" Anya asked and she placed her hands on the edges of the desk. Zosia checked her phone and calendar and realised she was two weeks late.

"Supposed to be two weeks ago," Zosia answered and Anya then knelt down and Zosia sighed again, "It could just be down to stress."

Anya took Zosia's hands and looked up at her, "You're forgetting I carried you for nine months...and you're showing the same biscuit "love" as I did," Anya rubbed her thumbs up and down Zosia's hands, "Plus I'm your mother...I can see these things," Zosia laughed and then unlinked her hands from her mothers, "Who's the father?" Anya asked.

"Doctor Digby," Zosia answered and Anya looked shocked, "Don't tell dad!"

"The one with the glasses?" Anya asked and Zosia nodded, "Well he's a step up from some of the-"

"Yes I know."

They then were startled by a fluffy ball which was growling, "Oh my god!" Anya jumped and Zosia grabbed it and the kitten hissed, "What is this? Holby Zoo?!" Anya shouted.

"Dad did say something about a petting zoo," Zosia held the kitten in her arms, "Who's is it?"

"Oh no," Mary-Claire said to Colette, "So we have a snake on ED and a kitten here?"

"Yes but it shouldn't be here," Colette and Mary-Claire dashed down, "I hate cats."

"Why?" Zosia asked and she stroked the kitten behind the ears.

"Is it too much to ask for a simple task?!" Guy argued down his phone and then clicked hang up and shoved it back into his pocket, "Idiots, idiots everywhere! What on earth is this?!" Guy asked.

"Escaped from AAU...well I was putting it into a safe place and then he or she bolted," Colette explained.

"Aww rag doll if I'm not mistaken," Guy stroked the kitten and Colette rolled her eyes, "Look so cute."

Dom sneezed and then glared at the fluff ball in front of him, "Can you please remove the little wretch from here?" Arthur joined beside him and then his attention got caught by the kitten.

"It's not a little wretch...are you? No," Arthur said to the kitten, "Why's it here?"

"AAU patient," Mary-Claire answered and she sighed, "First snakes and now kittens...what's it next?"

"A puppy a Rottweiler to be precise so Colette can have her own puppy," Guy said and Anya laughed.

"Says you who compared your four month old daughter to a kitten and was using her beloved lamb toy to get her to grab it," Colette spilled and Guy glared at her, "It's true."

"Says you who used to volunteer to look after Zosia at anytime you could," Guy revealed and Colette went red, "Anya back me up...didn't she?"

"Anyway as cute as the ball of fluff is, and as much as I love watching Guy go all soppy over a kitten...it needs to be put in quarantine," Anya ordered and Zosia gave the kitten to Guy.

"Hands," Colette clicked her fingers and Zosia held them out and Colette squeezed the gel into the palm of her hands.

"Continue our little chat later Doctor March," Anya ordered and Zosia nodded before walking away with Dom and Arthur.

"Hands," Dom ordered Arthur and Arthur then had the gel squeezed into the palm of his hand, "How can you two like cats? And you," he turned to Zosia, "Being compared to a kitten as a baby."

"I was a wriggly baby shut up," Zosia then walked ahead of both Arthur and Dom as she planned to go to the Pharmacy, "I need to go I'll see you two in a bit."

So Zosia made her way to the Pharmacy despite the instincts she needed confirmation, "So get anywhere with Zosia?" Colette asked.

"Urr yeah," Anya answered.

"And?" Guy asked.

"I think she might be going to the Pharmacy," Anya answered and Guy then looked at Arthur his brown eyes turning stern, "Don't jump the gun Guy."

"Still can't imagine Guy a dad let alone a granddad," Colette said and she smiled, "Mary-Claire I think there's a cat loving Scotsman down on AAU," Colette and Mary-Claire then exchanged cheeky looks, "I'm sure he'll happily take the kitten on."

"Of course come on fluffy...let's go see uncle Raff," then Mary-Claire took the kitten and walked away.

"He doesn't like cats does he?" Anya asked.

"He needs to make up for treating me like a maid instead of nurse," Colette and Anya then laughed.

"Hands," Anya ordered Guy and Guy held his hands out, "Right...what did Zosia tell you?"

...

Zosia sat in the toilet cubicle waiting and it felt like forever, she just needed to know now, "Come on!" Zosia exclaimed and then time was up she was about to find out her fate. Though something inside her wanted her mama to be there so she stuffed the stick into her pocket and covered her hand over it, before going to find Anya.

**A/N: OK this chapter was weird but it's a filler and I wanted chapter 3 up before I went to bed :P reviews are welcome :) im glad people are liking this ha as I was really unsure about it still am actually. **


	4. Chapter 4

Zosia walked onto Keller and found her mother talking still with Guy and Colette, she breathed in before approaching her mother again, "Can we talk?" Zosia asked.

"Now?" Anya asked concerned and Zosia nodded and looked desperate, "Alright come on," Anya placed her hand on Zosia's back and they both walked ahead and into the on-call room, "What's wrong?"

"Tell me," Zosia pushed the stick into her mother's hand and Anya then looked confused, "I'm scared to look."

"OK," Anya looked at the digital screen and she then looked up at Zosia, "Positive," Anya could see the look of shock and horror on Zosia's now drained of colour face, "Not the answer you wanted?"

"I have to...I have to go," Zosia announced but Anya blocked her exit, "Let me go."

"Zosia usiądź i pozwól mi mówić do Ciebie! (Zosia sit down and let me talk to you!)," Anya shouted and Zosia look taken aback by her mother's outburst.

"Fine," Zosia sat on the bed and Anya joined her, "This is not good...even though I had a feeling."

"Any idea what you want to do?" Anya asked and Zosia shrugged, "Do you want to keep it?"

"I can't kill a baby...I don't know...what did you think?" Zosia asked and she looked at her mother, "And don't lie."

"I had no idea what to think...at first and then when I thought about it I knew I wanted you, right from the start," Anya answered and Zosia smiled, "I always wanted you...because I knew that you'd be just what I wanted," Anya then felt Zosia rest her head on her shoulder, "A beautiful, funny, smart, little girl and you've turned into a beautiful, funny, smart woman...and I want you to do what you think is right," Anya ran her fingers through Zosia's hair, "No answer is right or wrong."

"I don't know," Zosia said and she lifted her head back up her beautiful eyes shined with unshed tears, "And I have no idea what Arthur would think."

"Male mind thirty years with your dad and I still can't work it out," Anya laughed and Zosia did too, "Listen...whatever you want to do...I will be there and your dad-"

"Oh he's going to kill me," Zosia hid her head in her hands, "Use protection, don't get pregnant until you're married, blah, blah, blah," Zosia shook her head and then felt her stomach twist, but before she could warn her mother she vomited, "Oh."

"Don't worry...I don't know why they call it morning sickness it happens morning, day and night...well for me it did," Anya said and she rubbed Zosia's back, "Right I'll get a porter to clear up this and I'll get you a glass of water."

"I need to pee again," Zosia announced and she stood up and groaned, "Thank you...I urm...I need to-"

"Go before you wet yourself," Anya ordered and Zosia then left the on-call room.

"You're peeing again?!" Dom exclaimed and Zosia stood by the girls bathroom, "Get a urine sample sent off."

"Why?!" Zosia asked defensively and Dom folded his arms, "What?" she asked as he said nothing, "Excuse me," she opened the bathroom door and Dom then jumped as it's phone vibrated.

"Mum," Dom said down the phone, "Yeah...I need your opinion," Dom said and he then walked into the quiet staffroom, "OK...I'm not sure if I'm jumping to conclusions but my flatmate she's showing signs of pregnancy and I'm just wondering...should I tell her or not?" Dom asked.

...

Guy saw Anya approach back on Keller and he walked over to her, "What was that about with Zosia?" he asked.

"Urr I think it's best you hear it from her," Anya answered and Guy's alarm bells went ringing.

"And that means yes," Colette said as she was searching for something on her phone, "Congratulations Granddad."

"I never said," Anya argued, "That she was."

"Oh don't play blind with me Anya," Colette argued back, "It was obvious."

"And she's gone and got herself pregnant!" Guy exclaimed and Anya glared at him to be quiet.

Zosia walked out of the bathroom and down the ward and she caught her dad's eyes, they looked angry and she scurried away into the staffroom.

"Love you bye," Dom put his phone down and Zosia sat on the sofa one leg crossed over the other, "You tired?" he asked curiously.

"I'm fine," Zosia lied and Dom looked unconvinced, "What? What is it with you and all your questions?!"

"What's with you acting all strange?" Dom asked and Zosia rubbed her forehead, "Biscuits, glowing, tiredness, peeing...get a test."

"I've done a test!" Zosia shouted and Dom looked shocked, Zosia felt her gut twist with regret, "Don't mention to Arthur please Dom!"

"What did it say?" Dom asked bur he already had a feeling with the answer, "Zosh?"

"Positive," Zosia answered with a whisper and Dom walked over to the sofa and sat down putting his arm around her, "Don't give me the 'I'm here for you' 'It's OK' because I know that it's not going to be OK," Zosia stood up and began pacing again, "Because I'm an F1, I have a life...Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie jestem gotowy gotowa być matką, nie mogę zrobić, to Dom Pomocy! (I can't do this, I'm not ready ready to be a mother, I can't do this Dom HELP me!)," Zosia panicked and Dom stood up taking her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry?" Dom asked as he understood none of what Zosia just said, "In English."

"I'm an F1...I don't know," Zosia pulled away from Dom's grip and then sat back down on the sofa, "What do I do?"

"Speak English for one and I knew you were pregnant," Dom said and Zosia went tense so Dom then treaded carefully, "Look my mum's a midwife she works at WBC if you want you can give her a call...she'll be happy to talk."

"I have my own mother...it could be wrong," Zosia said and Dom rubbed his forehead.

"Zosia I'm sorry but everything that indicates you're pregnant is there...OK...I'm sorry but you could do a thousand tests and even a test here and I bet that it would come back positive," Dom shouted and Zosia hid her face, "How far along did the test say?"

"I asked mama to tell me," Zosia answered and Dom nodded, "I'm sorry but she's the only one-"

"I'm not having ago at least you've told someone," Dom said and Zosia closed her eyes, "Did I ever tell you my mum tried to get me into midwifery?" Dom asked he wanted to keep Zosia calm and decided to change the topic, Zosia shook her head and laughed, "Seriously...but I knew I wanted to be a surgeon."

"Dominic the midwife," Zosia laughed and Dom did too, "I don't know...it doesn't feel like anything is there."

"Mum says that she feels that even when it doesn't look like a baby...it' still a baby...a life which had been created. Sorry that's really not helping."  
"It's weird thinking that inside a woman...a life can grow...and then nine months later it's born and a life...needing me for every single thing," Zosia thought out loud and Dom sat on the edge of the sofa arm, "And then it grows...needing me for everything," Zosia crossed her hands around her shoulders and leant forward, "I don't know Dom."

"You're overwhelmed," Dom said and Zosia sighed heavily, "And hormonal...but whatever you decide to do I'll help you...but you have to tell Arthur at some stage."

"Men so many men..." Zosia growled and Dom then went to the sink to pour her a glass of water, "I'm scared Dom," she admitted and then shook her head - what was wrong with her? "I'm sounding so childish."

"Here," he gave the glass and Zosia took it, "You're just drained," Dom said and Zosia sipped at the water, "OK...that's all."

"How's Mrs Webster?" Zosia asked with everything that had been going on she had forgot.

"Fine...missing Barely her horse but that's pretty much it," Dom answered and he then he went to the door, "You rest for a bit OK."

"But my dad," she said but Dom shushed her.

"If your mum knows she'll put him into his place...I'll cover for you get some rest," Dom ordered and Zosia nodded giving in she placed the mug the floor and then curled up on the sofa.

Dom shut the door quietly and then walked into the middle of Keller, "Where's Doctor March?" Guy asked the F1 in front of him, "Well?"

"Guy," Anya hissed, "Is she OK?" Anya asked.

"She's just taking a break...she'll be here soon," Dom then turned and walked away to go to Pulses he had a feeling he'll have to kiss goodbye to coffee and that was something he wasn't looking forward too.

"Right you need to calm down!" Anya ordered Guy and Guy went to argue, "No! Don't go all bull in a china shop...she needs our support...that goes for you too Colette."

"If she stops behaving like a spoilt little brat," Colette answered back and then walked away, "I'll be on AAU if you need me."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Guy asked his wife who was giving him a stern look,

"Don't worry...I wont expect you to understand...I'm going to see if AAU need me keep your cool!" Anya ordered as she walked away herself onto AAU leaving Guy to getvhis head round everything.

**A/N: Had a mock exam today and tomorrow morning ahh noo :( anyway I wanted to write to take my mind off stuff ha so basically just wanted a little chapter there will be more action coming up soon but just needed to build. Reviews are welcome xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK so it said on the tombstone Anya was born 1966 so me and RainbowChaser90 have been figuring it out. Zosia was born 1987 after working it out in my head making Anya 21 when Zosia was born so I think John Michie is playing younger so I'm guessing Guy is maybe 2 years older than Anya and John Michie doesn't look nearly 60 so he can get away with it ahaha, so basically that's a heads up if you question my judgement on ages haha. So that makes Guy 49 nearly 50 in this and Anya 46 nearly 47 if I calculated it right. **

Guy walked into the staffroom and the sound of the door opening made Zosia stir, "Wake up you have time for sleeping later," Guy ordered and Zosia ignored him she was so drained and couldn't be asked talking, "Zosia you're an F1 you have the rest of your twenties, thirties, just don't throw your life away," Guy walked over and knelt down leaving Zosia to glare.

"Is that what you thought when mama told you? 'I'm pregnant isn't great news?!' 'Oh no my precious career whatever shall I do?!'," Zosia said sarcastically and Guy sighed shaking his head, "What was your reaction then?" Zosia asked and she sat up feeling light headed, "Woah," she said weakly and Guy then stood up, "What?"

"Zosia you're twenty six nearly twenty seven you have a life ahead of you...don't get yourself tied down."

"I'm not...getting rid of the baby...I am not doing what you probably wanted mama to do!" Zosia stood up and she sighed, "I bet you told her to do that."

"No I didn't tell your mother to do any of that...we had a massive talk, thought it through, we were young...your mother was twenty-one I was twenty three we were young...some said too young. Anyway cut a long story short I barely saw you due to my work, your mother took about two years off work, by that time she barely wanted to go back-"

"In a nutshell I wasn't wanted, you two just couldn't live with the thought of killing a child," Zosia summarised and Guy went to argue, "No it's fine I get the picture...I didn't ask to be created if you didn't want kids then you should've put something on it!" Zosia then opened the door in frustration and then slammed it on her way out, "Arghh!" she knocked files off the nurses station and grabbed her hair.

"Woah Zosia are you OK?" Dom asked as he approached carefully and Zosia sighed heavily, "What's up?"

"Why is it that people complain about having kids? If you don't want one stick something on the end of it! But oh no wait twenty-six years later to tell them!" Zosia pushed past Dom and rampaged down the ward and then went to find her way onto AAU. She caught her, Colette, Mary-Claire and Adele laughing with each other, "Is it true?" Zosia questioned her mother.

"Is what true?" Anya asked confused.

"In a nutshell shall I put it? I wasn't wanted, you both couldn't bear the thought of killing me, so you kept me, despite the fact you were barely just into nursing and dad was..." Zosia swallowed a nauseous feeling and leant her head down.

"Zosia this is not the place...and where have you got that idea from?" Anya asked and Zosia then urged and pulled away from the desk in the direction of the toilet, "No points for guessing who she's been speaking too."

"Guy...he really approaches things in a bad way," Colette said and Anya rubbed her forehead, "You talk to Guy, I'll sort Zosia out."

"No my husband, my daughter, my problems," Anya then smiled at Mary-Claire and Adele before going to find her daughter. She opened the bathroom door and heard the unmistakeable sound of retching and coughing, "Zosia?"

"Go away," she replied from the toilet and leant back before feeling her mother's arms around her shoulders, "Off."

"You've once again jumped to conclusions," Anya said and she ripped toilet roll off the roll and gave it to her daughter, "Finished?" Anya asked and Zosia then shook her head before vomiting into the toilet bowl again, "Better out than in."

"Were you this bad?" Zosia asked and Anya rubbed her back in circles and waited for Zosia to recover, "Mama?"

"If I tell you, you'll freak out Zoshie," Anya replied and Zosia then fell back into her mother and was relieved when Anya held her she missed being cuddled, "OK," Anya leant her chin on Zosia's head and Zosia sighed, "Alright...but I will tell you, you didn't make it easy."

"Well thanks," Zosia replied sarcastically and Anya lifted her head head away, "Sorry."

"We'll have a talk during dinner...I first need to castrate your father," Anya lifted Zosia away from her and Zosia then shakily stood up, "He's not got a very good way of approaching things."

"What's for dinner?" Zosia asked she wasn't in the mood for eating at the moment and the thought of dinner was causing her to feel worse, "As dinner is not on my mind right now...actually did you read how many weeks the-"

"Oh yes good job you asked as I was going to tell you...but then we got distracted...Zosia you're ten weeks...didn't you notice any changes?" Anya asked curiously and Zosia then had to think.

"Not really...I put it down to stress...as you know when I'm stressed everything in my body gets messed up...and I get ill," Zosia leant her head back and sighed, "You think I'm stupid don't you?"

"No," Anya shook her head and smiled, "You're under a lot of pressure...it's understandable," Anya said kindly and Zosia then felt her bottom lip tremble, "Oh Zosia," Anya pulled her daughter into a cuddle and Zosia cried.

"I'm sorry," Zosia choked out and she held tight onto her mother, how she got herself into this situation was beyond her and if it hadn't been for her mother or Dom she would probably still be clueless or just beginning to notice changes.  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for Zosia."

"But I have...I'm letting you and dad down."

"Your dad is an idiot sometimes...goes about stuff the wrong way...but listen," Anya pulled Zosia away and held her face in her hands using her thumbs to wipe away any stray tears, "You're not letting us down, you're not OK."

"Sorry...I..."

"Take it," Anya gave Zosia a tissue and Zosia looked at her mum weirdly, 'What?"

"How do you and Colette always have these handy?" Zosia asked and Anya smiled realising she had given Colette the habit of carrying tissues.

"You never know when someone needs them," Anya answered and Zosia dried her eyes, "And I was the one who taught her that...like everything else she knows."

"Really?" Zosia asked curiously and Anya nodded, "Though I bet she taught you English."

"Yes and in return I helped her...I had to retrain once I moved here and she helped me, I helped her...gave her a spare room she stayed with us until you were two, you ended up crying by the front door for ages once she left and then I found you in her old room in the morning...quite cute, sad but cute," Anya smiled and Zosia went red, "Reckon your little one will be the same but with Dom?"

"No idea..is it even a you know?"

"Come on," Anya ordered and Zosia followed her mother to the on-call room before shutting the door and Anya pulled out her phone.

"How have you got a better phone than me?" Zosia asked and she sat down on the bed, "S four?"

"My contract ended before your father's...he likes mine better," Anya then went onto Google and searched: What your baby looks like, "Here...at ten weeks that's your baby looks like," Anya gave Zosia her phone and Zosia looked at her mother before reaching for the phone, "Wish they had technology like this back when I was pregnant with you."

"It probably would've interested dad more...you know he likes his phone, laptop, iPad..."

"Oh Zoshie," Anya put her arm around Zosia and pulled her into her, "He loved you...he just...I guess because he couldn't see you or do the things I could do...he just had no idea."  
"I've just been an inconvenience in his life," Zosia pulled her head away, "What if he's right? What if I'm not ready?"

"You've got so many people around you...you'll be ready," Anya said and Zosia smiled, "Anyway lots of doctors when I worked at Northchurch...got pregnant and a few were Foundation Doctors...so you're not alone."

"But...dad I can see it in his face he wants me to get rid of it," Zosia said and Anya stood up and stood arms folded.

"I'll deal with your father, you look knackered, so get some rest Zosia please. And if anyone asks send them to me," Anya then kissed her daughter on the head, "Want me to tuck you in?"

"I'm twenty-sjx mama," Zosia said and Anya anyway pulled the duvet over Zosia and flattened the sides down, "I'm not a kid."

"You behave like one still," Anya said and she poked Zosia's nose, "Now leave your father to me...and you get some rest OK."

"Thank you," Zosia then waited for her to leave, and then a bit longer till she knew it was safe before getting out of bed to find Dom.

...

"What on earth where you thinking?!" Anya shouted to Guy in his - their office, "She didn't need to know that!"

"If she hadn't got pregnant in the first place I wouldn't-"

"No...don't you dare, she didn't need to know she wasn't planned, born to us in our twenties, and the way you're going about this is wrong...she's an adult-"

"She's a bright girl with a future ahead if she has a kid now...it'll be-"

"History repeating itself...you know Guy I expected this reaction off you, you're all about reputations and careers...it's no wonder Zosia's turned out the way she has...just because we were in our twenties didn't give you an excuse to be," Anya couldn't find the right words, "And the fact she's four years off thirty makes her a bit more responsible than we were."

"We had thought it through everything...Zosia doesn't know what she wants - she can't even decide what she wants to study next year! How will she cope with a baby? Including passing F1 and F2 year, along with paying off student loan, living her life?" Guy asked and Anya glared at him, "Just because we managed to do it, does not mean she can, she's too highly strung for one, snaps every time you tell her what to do, throws her toys out the pram, she's not emotionally ready."

"Emotional matureness that's our own fault...well I couldn't help getting ill but all that time you spent looking after me, she missed out on so much, when I was better she hardly knew you, I couldn't help her as much-"

"You knew I was married to the job," Guy cut in and Anya lowered her eyes down, "But her bringing a kid into this word to 'raise correctly' is not the way for her to go."

"Yeah well I'm supporting her no matter what she decides, because that is what a parent does...despite protect, love, nourish, care for their child you be there for them...because no matter how old she gets she'll never stop being my baby," Anya then walked to do the door and looked at Guy, "Think about it..."

"She'll never stop being my little girl," Guy finally spoke after taking every word in, "She'll always be my little girl..."

"There now the daddy in you is coming out...if you love her you won't interfere unless she asks you too...or unless you think it's absolutely necessary," Anya then opened the door and Guy smiled, "Excuse me I have patients."

...

Dom set two hot chocolates on the table and Zosia turned her nose up, "Come on Zosh you were practically ready to commit murder over biscuits not long ago."

"I'm just not in the mood for chocolate," Zosia sighed and she leant back on the chair then folded her arms against her chest, "Truth comes out, truth matters...that's what I've been taught."

"By who?" Dom asked.

"My mum," Zosia answered and Dom smiled lightly, "They could've got rid of me-"

"But they didn't doesn't that tell you anything?" Dom asked and Zosia shrugged, "Your mother loves you...your dad does too...are you keeping the baby?" Dom asked he saw in Zosia's face she was now having second thoughts, "No one would hate you."

"I would, Arthur probably would...I can't get rid of a baby...even though it's barely there or not noticeable, I can't do it," Zosia sighed then leant forwards rested her face on her hands, "But I can't be mum either...I'm not ready Dominic!"

"These are your father's words...think about it in your own point view," Dom sipped at his hot chocolate leaving Zosia to think, she drew circles on the table with her nail and was quiet for five minutes, "See when you think of things from your own point of view..."

"Money, the flat, baby stuff, essentials, it all cost money...but I have the feeing I love it already and I'm not getting rid," Dom sae Zosia's eyes shine with tears and he stood up walked around then put his arm around her, "It's there."

"When are you going to tell Arthur?" Dom asked and Zosia sighed, "He'll need to know soon...sooner the better...actually how many weeks are you?" Dom asked hoping she now knew.

"Ten my mum just told me," Zosia answered and Dom looked shocked, "Oh what?" she asked and Dom shook his head, "What?"

"You're three months...blame my mother...this is how I know these things."

"I don't feel, well...look pregnant."

"You'll be showing soon Selfie," Zosia glared at Dom for using 'Selfie', "Marchie doesn't have the same ring...anyway listen, Artie you can't hide it from him forever Zosh."

"I'll tell him tomorrow...it's better that way," both jumped when the door opened and Colette walked in.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Colette raised an eyebrow at Dom and Dom pulled away, "Are you OK?" Colette asked Zosia and Zosia panicked when she reached for the coffee jar, "What?" Colette asked and Dom pointed to the coffee, "Right...well I best go get one somewhere else and you best warn your father," Colette held onto the door handle, "Or stick a large sign on the wall...he forgets."

"What if he...decides he wants nothing to do with the baby?" Zosia asked and Dom laughed, "What?"

"He'll have to go through your father, mother, possibly Colette, get a mouthful off me, do you really think he'd be that selfish?" Dom asked and Zosia shook her head, "Now aren't you supposed to be in the on-call room resting?"

"I get the hint...thank you," Zosia then felt Dom's hand squeeze her shoulder, "Why do you have to be gay?"

"Hey gay best friends are great-"

"Second gay best friend...Luke always comes first..."

"OK then second gay best friends are great," Dom then opened the door and the pair walked out before Zosia stopped at the on-call room door, "You've got nothing to worry about with Arthur...alright."

"Thanks," Zosia smiled before going into the on-call room, leaving Dom to go back to work. Zosia sat on the bed and took off her shoes before laying down with her legs arched up touching her not even noticeable pregnant stomach, "I always found it strange that my parents were younger than the others," Zosia spoke though she had a feeling it was just to herself, "Now I know why..." she sighed and placed her hands on her face.

**A/N: Next Zosia tells Arthur but how is he going to react? Reviews are welcome and appreciated :) thanks for reading. Big thanks to RainbowChaser90 and PianoNinja :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's now evening about 7pm.**

Zosia walked back onto Keller feeling grotty, she could smell the lingering smell of hospital food and felt her stomach twist, she seemed to not be able to think of food without wanting to vomit and it was made worse when she saw Arthur, he was talking to Dom and Guy, Dom gave her a look of concern before she walked into the staffroom and sighed, "You can do this...you can do this...no I can't do this, what if he reacts badly? Or chucks me out...I'm not ready for this," Zosia whispered to herself and jumped when the door opened, her dad was stood arms folded looking confused.

"First sign of madness," Guy said and Zosia folded her arms, "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't spend so much time analysing me and my life. Worry about your own, that is obviously where the real issues lie," Zosia answered and Guy looked unimpressed, "What?"

"You're assisting in theatre ten minutes emergency craniotomy...no arguments," Guy walked out and Zosia slammed her hand on the table, "And don't be late," he added before again walking out.

...

Zosia walked into theatre and had to fight the urge to vomit there and then, and since she hadn't been able to eat, she was regretting it, her head felt light, and the lack of sugar in her was making feel shaky and weak. But Zosia being Zosia decided to carry on, though she felt worse as it was now her and Arthur and she could feel the eyes of Guy and Colette on her, "We nearly started without you," Arthur whispered and Zosia sighed heavily, "Are you OK?" he asked concerned as in her eyes he could see she was very unhappy, he had learnt to read her eyes since they showed more emotion than he had ever seen.

Colette studied the young woman and herself noticed the look in her eyes, "You OK?" she mouthed as Zosia caught Colette looking at her, and Zosia felt her eyes blur and she blinked before looking at Arthur.

"Zosia?" Arthur said concerned and Guy looked up at his daughter as he heard the concern in Arthur's voice, "Maybe you should leave...you look really ill."

"Have you eaten?" Colette asked and Zosia lied by nodding but then she swallowed nauseas feeling building in her throat, then she fell very light headed and the last thing she heard was, "Zosia?" and Colette dashed over both her and Arthur both caught her, but Colette then looked up at Arthur," Get a bed cleared on Keller!" Colette ordered Arthur and Arthur ran, "How was she when you saw her?" Colette asked Guy and Guy had to think but then he remembered.

"Stressed but she didn't seem that ill," Guy answered and he then looked up, "Get someone from Holby neurology down here now...anytime today would be nice!" he shouted before feeling torn - patient or daughter. Any other person it would be obvious but this was Guy Self.

"Mr Tenna is on his way down," A theatre nurse said and Guy nodded.

"Take her out I'll be there soon," Guy ordered but then the replacement neurosurgeon entered two minutes later, That was quick!"

"Ray of light they call me," Mr Tenna said and he pushed Guy aside, "I can take over now."

Guy then picked Zosia up bridal style she was slowly coming round and didn't have the strength to argue back, as Guy stepped onto Keller, Anya gave him the look of death and he laid Zosia on the bed, "Don't," Guy said as Anya looked ready to argue.

"Don't start arguing," Zosia said groggily and she tried to sit up, "Please."

"Who knew our very own Zosia did dramatics," Dom teased and Zosia went red, "Zosia you have to tell him," Dom whispered and Zosia looked over at Arthur he looked so worried, "Now."

"Are you OK? Have you eaten?" Arthur asked and Zosia twiddled with her thumbs and Anya knew out of three things: thumb twiddling, hair twiddling and waiting for ages to talk were signs of lying or nervousness.

Anya signalled for Colette to walk over and the two nurses spoke in the corner, "What happened?" Anya asked arms folded.

"She passed out...I asked if she had eaten and she lied...do you think she'll tell you know who?" Colette asked.

Arthur was busy trying to diagnose Zosia and Zosia about three times had tried to interrupt, "Maybe you're just run down...OK...so you need-"

"Zosia's not sick Arthur," Dom cut in and Zosia glared at him, "I'm sorry but you have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked and Zosia swallowed a lump in her throat, "Zosia?" he asked and pushed his glasses up.

"I'm...I'm ten weeks pregnant with your child," Zosia answered and Arthur's face drained of all colour and she closed her eyes, "So here's your chance to run, quit working here."

"I...are you sure you're pregnant?" Arthur asked and Dom face palmed himself.

"I'm pregnant with your child Arthur...either deal with it or leave...ouch," she then sucked her finger as Colette to her blood sugar levels.

"Well urmm...give me a minute," Arthur left the ward and walked into the staffroom and rubbed his hands down by his face. He jumped when the door opened and it was Dom, "This isn't happening."

"Well it is...and she's keeping it-"

"You knew?" Arthur asked and Dom nodded, "How?"

"Pretty obvious, that and my mum's been around so many pregnant woman and she sometimes had to take me on home visits, and she's just different...I guessed it before Mrs Selfie I think and then she told Selfie and then Sheward and she was going to tell you tomorrow...but...bang she went down like potatoes...you won't be running away from this Arthur as I can tell you now Anya is like a tiger fiercely protective and Colette's the same for some reason but called the Rottweiler for a reason and Guy's like Simba so you don't want to be running from this...unless you want a jungle and a house pet come after you."

"I'm not ready to be a dad," Arthur said and Dom shrugged.

"Get used to it...it's happening like I said you really don't want a jungle and a house pet after you," Dom said and Arthur groaned, "It's happening...so you get back out there and show you are there for her!" Dom ordered and he grabbed Arthur's arm and pushed him out.

"I knew he'd run," Zosia said as she twiddled with her now loose hair and sighed, "No man is ever ready to grow up..."

"Hey I think despite choosing work a lot...I grew up," Guy said and Anya huffed, "Maybe not as much as your mother but...we both managed to grow up pretty quick."

"You had Nanny McPhee remember," Colette said pointing to herself and Guy sighed, "He'll come round...he's a guy...talk of the devil here he comes."

"Can I...talk to you?" Arthur asked and Zosia nodded, "In private?"

"Over my dead body," Guy said and Arthur nervously started to speak.

"OK...urmm...I'm sorry for reacting the way I did...I want to be there for you, both of you...and we can do this together...as a baby needs two parents...so..." Arthur finished and he breathed out relieved that that he managed to get all of that out and he saw Zosia smile very lightly, "So...ten weeks would be-"

"Three months," Zosia answered and Arthur looked shocked had they all been blind or had Zosia hid it well, "Can I leave this bed now?" Zosia asked.

"Not until we get your sugar levels back up," Anya said and Zosia leant back arms folded, "So jelly babies," Anya said and Serena then approached.

"Mr Self you're in luck there's another emergency coming in," Serena said and Guy looked annoyed, "So Zosia how far along are you?" she asked and Zosia's face dropped, "I've seen it...plus I've been there got the t-shirt but it really doesn't take genius to work out you're pregnant."

"Is it really that obvious?" Zosia asked.

"To the blind eye no, but to me, my daughter wasn't hatched out of an egg I did once carry her for nine bloody months and she is here nearly nineteen years later," Serena answered and Zosia smiled, "And don't be scared...you've got people around you and I'm sure Doctor Digby will make a fine father...after Mr Self's strangled him of course."

"He'll be doing no such thing," Anya said sternly and she saw Arthur sighing with relief, "Jelly babies and rest...and you," Anya pointed to Guy, "Don't ever drag her into theatre when she's ill again."

"I didn't know she'd pass out did I?" Guy argued and Anya rolled her eyes, "Kevin did the same to you."

"Least you didn't get pushed into theatre whilst pregnant...saying that I was willing to but-" Serena was then cut off.

"Oh no, no, no Anya decided she was going to work despite feeling contractions, then despite Guy telling her to 'stay' Anya decided she going to hide out because she couldn't stand Guy, Jenny, Kevin, myself oh and Amelia going on," Colette explained and Anya huffed before her eyes widened.

"That's where the surname was familiar...Amelia remember her?" Anya asked Guy and Guy looked confused, "Amelia Copeland remember?"

"My mum?" Dom asked and Zosia snapped her head round.

"Didn't he make her cry by poking her in the cheek?" Colette asked and Anya nodded, "I remember that, I ended up having blocked ears since the crying was so loud."

"Sorry," Dom said to Zosia and then proceeded by poking her in the cheek again and Zosia laughed, "Least she laughs now...oh wait you're ten weeks usually around this time you talk to a midwife."

"Oh sweet joy," Zosia said sarcastically and Serena felt her lips twinge, "Twelve week scan...what if...what if something goes wrong? What if..."

"Zosia..calm down," Dom said kindly and Zosia breathed in and out, "OK...book an appointment with your GP for a referral."

"Wouldn't it make sense just to go down to Maternity?" Colette asked, "I mean we are in a hospital."

"Phone referral," Dom said and he then sat down down, "It's easier...but I could pull a few strings and get my mum to call you...she's really good."

"Was great with me," Anya said and Guy agreed she was good told it like it was, and was never inappropriate and was very caring, "Go for it."

"That means Zosia if ever get a brain injury...severe one you can pull a few strings with me," Dom winked and Zosia poked her tongue out.

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked Zosia and Zosia nodded, "You really gave me a...fright..."

"The baby or me passing out?" Zosia asked.

"Passing out...it just worried me," Arthur said and Zosia sat up and placed her knees to her chest.

"You should be used to it by now," Zosia said and Arthur laughed awkwardly, "I should hope I should hope you're used to it," Zosia said.

"Out of curiosity...what did you think was wrong with you?" Arthur asked and Zosia laughed to herself.

"Stress...I make myself so ill whilst stressed...so I put it down to that," Zosia answered and then she urged and Arthur grabbed a kidney dish and Zosia vomited into it and Arthur rubbed her back, "Sorry."

"Don't worry," Arthur answered and then gave her a tissue which Zosia used to wipe her mouth, "It's silly how they call it morning sickness...as it's evening."

"Eleanor chose late evenings and early mornings to make me feel sick," Serena said and Zosia tried to avoid the worry feeling building inside her.

"Zosia was mornings, evenings and nights...I managed to stomach toast though," Anya said and Zosia played with her hair, "You OK?" Anya asked and Zosia nodded, "Zosia."

"Nothing...I'm fine," Zosia answered and Anya frowned knowing her daughter too well, "I'm fine...just tired."

"Then I'll let you three go early...but you can make up for it tomorrow," Guy ordered and Zosia smiled a thanks which was better than getting nothing, " I best go...go home Zosia."

Anya smiled at her daughter and Dom walked back over smiling, "Right mum's going to give you a call back...when she's available...you OK?" Dom asked.

"Mr Self's given us permission to take Zosia home," Arthur said and Dom nodded.

"Think he's feeling guilty?" Colette asked Anya.

"Oh yes I can see it in his face...he's got the look," Anya said and Colette laughed, "Oi cheeky mare don't laugh."

"Sorry mother," Colette answered back and Anya gave her a scolding look, "Sorry."

"Something tells me you're the mother of you're the mother of your trio," Serena cut in and Anya nodded, "I had an F1 called Amelia...well she's a consultant now but she was like Colette takes no-"

"Rubbish off people...especially doctors offence," Colette said and Serena laughed, "How long until Guy's soft streak wares off?" Colette asked.

"Hey he's always a softie...just only when I'm around," Anya then walked ahead leaving Colette and Serena to laugh.

...

Zosia arrived home and sighed all she wanted to do was crawl up in bed, but she knew that Dom and Arthur were going to try to her to eat, "Dry toast?" Dom asked and Zosia nodded just to keep them quiet, "Then you can go straight to bed."

Zosia sat down on the sofa and jumped when Arthur coughed, "I can get you folic acid tomorrow...if you want?" Arthur suggested and Zosia nodded before smiling a thanks, "And I will be there..."

"You don't have to Arthur," Zosia replied sleepily and Arthur sat down next to her, "I'd understand."

"No...I...want to be there..." Arthur said and Zosia smiled before wrapping her arms around Arthur.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaning her head on his shoulder, "My mum thinks you're alright...I think."

"We were out of bread so cereal biscuits?" Dom gave her a packet and Zosia took the packet before contemplating eating them, "One or two least you've eaten something."

"Put on my iPod and play Dreams - Grace Slick I used to love it when I was little," Zosia ordered Dom and Dom obeyed, "Thank you."

"You have a weird artist selection: Fleetwood Mac, The Eagles, Grace Slick, Patti Smith Group, Jefferson Airplane, Guns N Roses, and Stevie Nicks...and a bunch of others," Dom said as he looked through her iPod touch and then plugged it into the stereo.

O_h I, I believe in magic and I believe in dreams  
Until I heard the thunder rumble  
I saw the mountains crumble  
Then came the circus so I followed its parade  
With all the fancy lion-tamers, high-wire fiery flamers  
Ravers of every kind  
I saw those high-stepping sexy witches  
Sons of satin, son-of-bitches  
All were there, in my dreams  
All in my dreams_

Zosia yawned as memories of having this played to her as a child came back to her, and it took her to a rare happy place. She felt her eyes fall heavy, though she tried to fight it her body physically couldn't and she slipped of into dream land.

After five minutes of music the song was finished and it ended with a piano at the end.

"Well that was interesting," Dom said and he looked over to find Zosia had crashed out on the sofa, "Well Zosia's crashed...shall we post on twitter 'we know how to get Zosia off to sleep'?"

"I don't think it's appropriate especially now," Arthur said and Dom shrugged then sat down, "Do we leave her here?" Arthur asked.

"Get a pillow and blanket...and when she wakes up she'll go to bed," Dom said and Arthur then went into room and pulled a blanket off the wardrobe and then got a pillow out of the wardrobe, Dom placed his finger to his lip and then took the blanket off Arthur before putting it over Zosia and then put the pillow under her head, "She's out."

"Stressful day," Arthur whispered.

"Mark on the calendar today 10 weeks or on some paper,'' Dom ordered and Arthur then went to find some paper before writing on it 16th March - 10 Weeks!, "I'm going to take a shower...bets it was her dad who got her into that music," both worried when Zosia moved but she carried on sleeping - both wanted her to sleep as she had a stressful day, so they decided to whisper.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"It would explain why he's weird as well," Dom said and then he left to get ready for bed, Arthur had a lot to take in and he had a feeling he would not be able to take it in until he saw the baby on the ultrasound machine but even then the realism probably wouldn't hit him until he had the baby in his arms, "And what are we eating? As I'm worried that certain smells will make her...be or feel sick."

"I'm not sure...urmm...toast?"

"Rice packets...you do realise we'll have to avoid coffee for the remaining six months," Dom said and Arthur nodded, "Get caffeine tablets...how do you think 'Selfie' will last?"

"Urmm..." Arthur really didn't want to risk saying anything about the boss in front of Dominic, as he still didn't trust him and if there was a way for Dom to make himself look good, he would take it, "Do you think she'll be OK?"

"Just let her rest," Dom answered before walking into the kitchen leaving Arthur to think about what was happening, and it was a scary thought to think that in six months they would have a baby, it was a thought Arthur never thought he'd come across.

**A/N:Thank you to ChasingRainbows90 you're a massive help! Thank you and to PianoNinja, thank you to everyone reviewing I appreciate so much, reviews are welcome! Next time: Time skip two weeks it's the 12 week scan but will it go to plan or is someone going to ruin it for Zosia and Arthur? If I get reviews I'll update tomorrow after doing course work :). Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Zosia is now 12 weeks, Sunday 30th March, thanks to RainbowChaser90 who's helped me out with EDD and stuff :) anyway I jumped ahead as I didn't really have that many ideas for the next to 2 weeks and Dom's mum is Zosia's MW and they'll be some fluff with stuff like that in the later chapters.**

12:00pm

Zosia looked at the clock it read 12:00pm she was due for her twelve week scan at 13:00pm and she felt her gut fill with dread, she was dreading it because there was a possibility that the baby might not even be there but she tried to shake that feeling out of her head. Zosia approached the nurses's station when she saw Arthur looking very happy at Ms Campbell, "So 13:00pm you want me to assist Mr Griffin?" Arthur asked and Zosia's heart sank he looked so happy, something she hadn't seen in a while, "Great I can't wait," Arthur then ran over to Zosia, "Wow I've just been to assist in an amazing procedure."

"Lucky you," Zosia swalled the lump forming in her throat and Serena walked over to the nurses station, "How long is it for?" Zosia asked trying to sound as happy as she could.

"Six hours," Arthur answered and Zosia smiled, "When is the twelve week scan?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow," Zosia lied...not wanting to ruin Arthur's new found happiness, "13:00pm," Zosia hadn't fooled Serena and once he was gone Serena approached Zosia.

"I've just got the feeling I've ruined a twelve week scan," Serena said and Zosia said nothing, "I can always get Doctor Cope-"

"Arthur's been really down since Chantelle...he's happy...I don't want to be the one to ruin that," Zosia said and Serena raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"What makes you think he'll be so disappointed?" Serena asked.

"He's got the chance to assist in a massive procedure...something that could really help with his career...you work it out."

"Have you got anyone to come with you?" Serena asked concerned and Zosia shook her head, "Your mother?"

"Stuck with my father in theatre."

"Colette?"

"No...she's nothing to do with me," Zosia slammed files down and sighed, "I'm a big girl, I can do things on my own."

"Nonsense...I had George with me...since Edward was stuck in theatre...I'll come with you, no one should do this alone," Serena offered and she saw Zosia's face look relieved, "One o'clock?"

Zosia nodded before going to speak, "Ms Campbell."

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"Thank you."

...

At 12:45 Zosia was biting her nails and drawing circles on the top of her wrist, "Twleve week scan today isn't it?" Dom approached Zosia and Zosia went tense, "Why did you lie to Arthur?"

"Did you see how happy he was?" Zosia asked and Dom nodded - he knew where this was going, "How can I ruin that."

"He'd be seeing his baby...correct me if I'm wrong how could that ruin his day?" Dom asked and Zosia folded her arms, "At least let me come with you."

"I already have someone," Zosia said and Dom frowned everyone she knew was busy, "Ms Campbell."

"Ms Campbell? You'd chose Ms Campbell over your baby's father and me?" Dom asked and Zosia nodded, "Why?"

"Because she's been in my position, knows how I feel, and my mum's in theatre with my dad so it makes sense," Zosia answered and then she checked her phone, it read 12:50 but she really wanted to get away, "I'm going to be late...excuse me," Zosia then walked away leaving Dom to feel upset for Zosia and annoyed at Arthur for forgetting.

Zosia met Serena and sighed, "Nervous?" Serena asked knowingly and Zosia nodded, "You should also feel excited...but I understand what you're going through...whilst we wait want to listen to some music?" Serena offered and Zosia smiled, "Do you know Rosanne Cash?"

"I've heard of Johnny Cash," Zosia answered and she placed the left earphone in her left ear.

_I went to Barcelona on the midnight train  
I walked the streets of Paris in the pouring rain  
I flew across an island in the northern sea  
And I ended up in Memphis, Tennessee_

"I like it," Zosia answered and Serena smiled, "Is the album on iTunes?"

"I'll lend you River And The Thread to rip if you want?" Serena offered and Zosia nodded, "What music do you like?"

"Loads though I mostly listen to Fleetwood Mac, Matchbox Twenty, Stevie Nicks, Patti Smith: Because The Night and Space Monkey those I listen to most and I like Sex Pistols," Zosia answered and Serena looked impressed, "Oh and The Eagles and Grace Slick...my dad when I was about ten introduced me to Patti Smith my mother was not impressed when I started singing a song with a inappropriate lyric, I can't repeat."

"Doctor Zosia March?" her name was called and Zosia felt sick with worry, "We're ready to see you...you can bring your mum in with you?"

"We're not related I'm just here to give Zosia moral support," Serena said and she pushed ever so slightly on her back, "It's alright."

...

Zosia entered the dim lit room and was asked to lie on the bed, "Hello Zosia I'm Doctor Sanders I will be performing your 12 week scan today," Doctor Sanders had her red hair tied up in a bun and had a friendly face, "If you could tuck this into the top of your trousers," Doctor Sanders gave her a white paper towel which Zosia tucked in and then she looked over at Serena.

"It's OK," Serena said like she did to Eleanor when she was nervous or upset about something.

"Right welcome to your 12 week scan," Doctor Sanders then switched on the machine and then she smiled her dimples showing through her cheeks, "If you could-"

"Ahead of you," Zosia said as her top was rolled up.

"OK," Doctor Sanders squeezed gel onto the probe and then said to Zosia, "This might be a bit cold," Doctor Sanders warned and then she placed the probe onto Zosia's abdomen which had swollen a little from the uterus moving from her pelvis and into the abdomen but it didn't signify that she was pregnant and then moved it around her abdomen and then on the screen showed the baby and Zosia looked taking in the image on the screen, that was her baby inside her on the screen, "And if you look here, there's baby's heart beating," Doctor Sanders pointed to the screen and Zosia looked at the screen, she felt her lips immediately go into a small smile, "And here's the brain."

"Shame we could've got your father in here observing," Serena joked and Zosia automatically laughed.

"And here is the head," Doctor Sanders said and Zosia looked closely, "See?"

"Yeah...it's...I can't believe it's in there," Zosia said and she smiled.  
"You can also see baby's arms and legs," Doctor Sanders said and Zosia then looked down at the probe on her abdomen and then back up at the screen, the Doctor Sanders then checked the fluid around baby's neck which was a normal, checked the heart was functioning properly which it was and then measured baby crown to rump. The scan showed all was well which gave Zosia the relief she was hoping for, though it hit her that it didn't mean something couldn't be picked up at twenty weeks. Then Doctor Sanders printed out a ultrasound picture for Zosia, "Here you go."

"Could you print out another?" Zosia asked and Doctor Sanders then gave the second picture and handed it to Zosia, "Thank you," Zosia used the paper towel she tucked into the top and wiped the gel off her stomach.

"Can I take a look?" Serena asked and Zosia nodded before giving her the scan, "I put all mine in a shoe box...decorated but it was special."

"I haven't thought about it," Zosia said.

"If you ever feel embarrassed to tell your mum or Arthur anything...knock on my office door, I know how it feels," Serena said maternally and Zosia was shocked by the caring tone in her voice.

"Thank you," Zosia said softly and Serena gave her back the scan, "And thank you," Zosia said to Doctor Sanders.

...

Zosia after having her bloods taken and coming back clear to check for any blood diseases, she walked back onto the ward where Dom raced over to her, "So let's see," Dom demanded and Zosia pulled them both into the staffroom, "Show me."

"Here," Zosia gave him the scan and Dom looked at it, "It's a baby scan Dom," Zosia said arms folded as Dom looked at it closely, "Can I have it back now?"

"Here...so how did it go," Dom asked.

"No abnormalities...yet," Zosia said sadly and Dom frowned, "Well twenty week scan they might pick up something there."

"Come on Zosh pregnancy is supposed to be...well I don't really know but don't spend the whole pregnancy worrying about it...make the most of being childless...soon you'll be a walking milk factory and waking up at stupid o'clock...so make the most of it," Dom squeezed her shoulder and Zosia sat at the table, "Want a drink?"

"No."

"Something to eat?" Dom asked and he pulled out biscuits and Zosia held her hand out, "Thank god your appetite is back," he dropped two digestives into her hand, "So are you going to tell Artie when he's out of surgery of a lifetime?"  
"I'm gonna have to," Zosia answered and Dom sat down next to her, "What are you doing whilst Arthur is out improving his surgical skills?"

"Hasn't it hurt you that he forgot?" Dom asked curiously.

"I grew up with a doctor for a father...what was important to me, was never as important to him...so I'm used to getting let down," Zosia answered and Dom didn't know how to look, "So no it hasn't."

"But your mum cared?" Dom asked and Zosia nodded, "So?"

"Do you really think after seeing my mother get as ill as she has in the past, even though when I have problems and she helps...don't you think I still get 'don't worry your mother' 'find a friend to talk to' swirling round every squiggle, nerve, of my brain?" Zosia asked and Dom took her hand, "Sorry...I don't usually talk about it as I feel...selfish."

"Everyone has feelings Zosh even you," Dom said kindly and Zosia sighed and the door opened revealing Colette.

"You remind me of Luke," Colette said and Dom frowned but Zosia smiled, "I always found squi- Zosh and Luke in very comforting positions but it wasn't like that."

"Luke my best friend," Zosia reminded Dom and nodded remembering who she meant, "You think I should've got Arthur don't you?"

"I can understand why, but Arthur's not your father...he would've gone with you," Dom said and Zosia nodded, "Not all of us are like your dad...surgeon wise I would love to be."

"What's this?" Colette asked as she overheard the conversation and Colette saw the scan in Zosia's hand, "Was that your twelve week scan today?"

"Yes," Zosia answered and Colette held her hand out, "Don't tell Arthur."

"Why...wait let me guess...you lied telling him it was a different day to avoid letting him miss a procedure?" Colette asked and Zosia looked confused, "Your mother did the same."

"Really?" Zosia asked and Colette nodded.

"I ended up going to the twelve week scan with her and then when your dad found out...I performed a basic scan as he felt disappointed he missed it quite cute actually," Colette then looked at scan and smiled before giving it back to Zosia, "How about I do the same for you?" Colette asked and Zosia looked unsure, "You can tell Arthur...once he's out and then if you want I can do it for you."

"Why are you being so nice?" Zosia asked confused and Colette sat down, "Why?"  
"Tell Arthur and once you have Doctor Copeland can get me...I don't think Arthur will want to wait until twenty weeks," Colette said and Zosia smiled, "Have you seen your mum?"

"Nope she's still in theatre with dad...why?"

"Wouldn't they want to know about your scan today?" Colette asked and Zosia sighed, "And don't forget about Arthur."

...

Finally Arthur was out of theatre and was estactic, "It was amazing! Just amazing oh if you could've been there," Arthur grinned and Zosia smiled, "Anyway we had a team from America and it was just amazing!"

"Arthur I need to tell you something," Zosia said and Arthur raced around the desk looking frantic, "It's nothing serious...I wasn't honest with you when the scan was."

"What?" Arthur asked and Zosia sighed, "When was it? Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to miss out...on the-"

"Zosia...our baby is more important than some procedure...Zosia when is it?" Arthur asked as he felt his heart deflate, "It was today?" he guessed, "Zosia."

"I'm sorry," Zosia said and Arthur sighed and Zosia felt her phone vibrate: Dom - Side room three xx, "Come with me."

"Why?" Arthur asked and Zosia grabbed his wrist then dragged him, "Zosia...what?" Arthur asked as she pulled him in, "This isn't the right time for."

"You missed the first scan," Zosia said and Arthur nodded, 'Colette's offered to do us a basic scan...it showed no abnormalities today...so do you want to see your baby?"

"Right. Yes. Of course," Arthur answered and Zosia then walked over to the bed, "Colette's not-"

"It's a basic scan there were no abnormalities," Zosia reassured and Arthur relaxed and Dom walked over, "Yes?"

"Mind if I watch?" Dom asked and Zosia sighed, "Alright I'll go."

"No it's fine," Zosia said and Arthur not wanting to stress Zosia out agreed, "Let's get it over and done with."

"You know the drill?" Colette asked and Zosia nodded she grabbed the paper towel and put it between the waist line of her trousers, and rolled her top up, "OK...ready?" Colette squeezed the gel onto the probe and then placed it onto Zosia's abdomen, "Cold?"

"Kind of," Zosia answered and then she looked at the screen, "And we meet again."

"Wow," Arthur said as he looked at the screen and his eyes were fixated, "That's weird..."

"Weirder for Zosh...it's growing inside her," Dom said and Zosia sighed, "Sorry not helping."

"Squishy is having a squishy," Colette said out loud and she realised what she said, the look on Zosia's face was dumbfounded, "Sorry."

"Squishy? Have you been watching Finding Nemo?" Dom asked and Colette said nothing, "Aww you were Squishy...so Selfie, Zoshie and Squishy."

"Call me any of those and I will kick you where it hurts," Zosia threatened and Dom stepped back, "Give the picture to Arthur."

"When are you going to announce it?" Dom asked and Zosia shrugged, "I'd do it before you get the size of a house."

"Well thanks you're a real mate," Zosia then felt the probe being taken away and she used the paper towel to wipe the gel off, "I won't get that big will I?"

"Not the size of a house no," Colette answered and Zosia looked at Arthur, "Right I'll leave you two or three to it."

"Colette," Zosia said and the nurse looked at the F1 in front of her, "Thank you."

"Tell your parents though OK," Colette ordered and Zosia nodded, "Sometime today would be good."

...

Serena approached Zosia on the ward and gave her the Rosanne Cash CD, "Bring it back though..." Serena warned and Zosia took it.

"Thanks...listen...thank you joining me earlier...I really appreciated it."

"Stop with the thank yous...there's no need to thank me...have you told Doctor Digby yet?" Serena asked and Zosia nodded, "What did he say?"

"That our baby is more important than any procedure...and Colette gave us a basic scan," Zosia answered and Serena then smiled and left the F1 to what she was doing.

...

"Well today's been interesting," Guy said to Anya and he placed his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed his thumbs up and down her shoulders, but they were interrupted, "Come in!" Guy ordered to who just knocked on his office door, the door opened and Zosia walked in, "Zoshie."

"I thought you two might want to see this," Zosia said as she approached the desk, before pulling the scan out of her pocket them she put it on the desk.

"Twelve weeks today?!" Guy asked and Zosia nodded, and Anya picked it up before looking at it, "Everything OK?"

"So far yes," Zosia answered and she sat on the desk, "But there's still the twenty week scan to pick up anything."

"Who went with you?" Anya asked curiously, "As I heard Arthur-"

"Ms Campbell came with me...she urr...had no idea about today and she offered so I took it."

"What are you hoping for?" Anya asked curiously and Zosia shrugged, "You OK?"

"Arthur said that our baby is more important...it just makes me feel...I don't know," Zosia laughed at her own stupidity as she was getting emotional over this.

"Well I'm glad," Guy said as he took the scan and looked at it, "What did you think of the brain?" Guy asked curiously and Zosia rolled her eyes, "What?"

"There's all the other things and you ask about the brain," Anya answered for Zosia and Guy shrugged, "When you going home?"

"As soon as my shift ends...did you ever find the scans scary?" Zosia asked and Anya held her arms out and Zosia got off the desk and walked over to her mother, before hugging her.

"Only the build up and then the wait but then when the told me everything was OK...I was fine," Anya said and Zosia smiled, "Though I question your sanity for liking Patti Smith...though that's your father's influence."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Guy said as he worked on his laptop and smiled lightly as Anya glared at him.

"I best get back to Keller but I thought you'd want to have a look...did Colette ever call me 'Squishy'?" Zosia asked as she took the scan back, then put it in her pocket.

"When you were a tiny baby yes," Anya replied, "Why?"

"She said 'Squishy's having a squishy' earlier...I just wondered...though that's another thing for Dom to wind me up with."

"What else is there?" Anya asked curiously.

"Zoshie, Selfie and now Squishy...though he likes sending snapchats saying 'Selfie with a Selfie'," Zosia said and she shook her head, "Ridiculous surname couldn't be something normal could it?" Zosia asked and Guy lifted his head up, "Well it's true."

"Hormones settling in well?" Guy asked and he smiled but Zosia threw him a death stare, "I can't help my surname Zosia."

"Zosia Self...arghh," Zosia then stormed out and then walked back onto Keller where she found Serena and Ric listening to music, on her iPod and observed them. Though she then decided to go into the staffroom and laid down on the sofa stroking her barely noticeable pregnant abdomen, "_Because the night belongs to lovers , Because the night belongs to lust , Because the night belongs to lovers, Because the night belongs to us_," Zosia sang and sighed, "I can't help but like these songs...not my fault...though there's one song which I am not aloud to sing and I now see why mama was angry...oh that reminds me I probably tell Luke," Zosia said and she pulled out her phone, before texting to Luke: Got something to tell you, but can we meet up? xxxx Luke: Sure, Zoshie you OK? xxxxxxx Zosia: Best face to face xxxx

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter as it was fluffy, so Zosia tells Luke next will he be the one to break her free of nerves? And when should Zosia and Arthur announce that Zosia's pregnant? Next chapter with Luke or a separate chapter? Let me know, also anyone got any cute fluffy Zarthur ideas? Like just them two? Reviews are welcome, thanks to those reviewing. THANKS TO RAINBOWCHASER90 YOU'RE A MASSSIVE HELP :D xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Zosia walked into the park it was where she agreed to meet Luke, she said to meet her there as it was where they claimed as their hideout when things got tough, "Zoshie!" Luke called from the swings and Zosia smiled as she walked over, "Well give me hug!" Luke held his arms out and Zosia then hugged him, Luke then pulled away, "So Zosh what's the news?"

Zosia got on the second swing and held onto the chains, then crossed one leg over the other, "How would you feel if I told you I was pregnant?" Zosia asked and Luke turned his head to face Zosia.

"You're pregnant?!" Luke exclaimed and Zosia nodded, "Ahh oh my god," Luke then got off the swing and pulled her up then hugged Zosia again, "How far gone?"

"Twelve weeks," Zosia answered and she gave the scan picture to Luke, Luke then sat on the swing and pulled Zosia onto his lap, "Hey!"

"When did you find out?" Luke asked as he studied the image, "Do you think our dad's got excited when they got told the our brain's were there?" Luke asked and Zosia laughed.

"Well mine's always been there not sure about yours," Zosia joked and Luke hit her back playfully, "Ouch...anyway I found out two weeks ago, mama guessed."

"Trust Anya to guess," Luke laughed and Zosia smiled, "Do you know the baby's father?"

"I'm not a slut!" Zosia argued and Luke rolled his eyes, "What?!" Zosia asked as she knew that look on his face.

"You had sex with me to prove if I was gay...was this another "helping someone come out" stunt"?" Luke asked and Zosia glared at him, "Joking, come on let's see a photo of the dad to be," Luke ordered and Zosia got out her phone before going onto twitter and found a photo of herself, Dom and Arthur on a night out, "I want to say the one with the lovely blue eyes, but I'm for some reason guessing the one that looks freakishly like Johnny Galecki," Luke guessed and Zosia nodded.

"Isn't he the actor that plays Leonard from The Big Bang Theory?" Zosia asked Luke nodded, "Thank you that proves my theory correct!"

"So who else knows?" Luke asked.

"Dom he's the one with "the lovely blue eyes", my dad, Colette and Serena Campbell a consultant where I work," Zosia answered, "I would've told you sooner but-"

"I'm not mad at you, you ninny," Luke reassured and Zosia smiled, "I can't believe it...you're going to be a mum," Luke said and Zosia nodded, "I thought I would've fostered or adopted before you had a kid."

"I never wanted kids...but I feel I love it already, yet I feel I won't be good mum," Zosia said and Luke pushed Zosia off his lap then stood up before holding out his large hard.

"Take it," Luke said and Zosia put her hand in his and Luke smiled, "You helped me come out defending me when dad nearly went nuts, you didn't mind losing your virginity to someone who needed to find out whether he was gay or not, you're the person I would trust with my deepest secrets and you're the only person I know who would rather keep everything hidden than tell other people, because she's been told whenever her mother's ill too not stress her out, and it's drilled into that brilliant mind of yours but I know you Zosia and you are an amazing person; with lots of good qualities but she can't see them and despite your lack of empathy, sympathy, I know you would be an amazing mum as you're Zosia and Zosia is a weird but deep down caring person," Luke said and Zosia beamed, "With a beautiful smile and amazing eyes."

"I always feel better once I've spoken with you," Zosia said and Luke kissed the top of her head, "You're still my first gay best friend."

"Who's your second one?" Luke asked curiously.

"The one with the lovely blue eyes," Zosia answered and Luke's eyes lit up, "I owe him a favour..fancy meeting him?" Zosia asked and Luke nodded, "Then come back to Holby with me and you can meet him."

"Alright," Luke agreed and then linked his arm around Zosia's, "So how is your F1 year going?"

"Take a guess," Zosia said and then they approached the gate, "My dad is the CEO, people claim I'm a daddy's girl, my mum's now Director Of Nursing and everyone will soon know I'm pregnant and I'm not even an F2."

"Your dad can't talk he was what 23?" Luke asked and Zosia shrugged then Luke unlinked his arm and placed his hands on her shoulder's, "Just because Guy messed up...don't let it reflect on you."

"He's my dad it's always going to reflect on me," Zosia took Luke's hands off her shoulders, "No matter how much mama taught me, there's the confusion of right from wrong because I used to worship the ground he walked on."

"You love your dad deep down and you love your mum Zosia, no wonder you're confused," Luke said and Zosia sighed, "Listen...you are a good person who's just confused...and you won't fail your baby...you are my sister from completely different genetics, do you really think I will allow you to mess up?" Luke asked and Zosia shook her head, "Exactly, now, I must meet Mr Blue Eyes."

...

"Can you make out any of that last bit?" Serena asked Ric and Ric shook his head, "What ten year old listens to that kind of music?"

"The kind who's been bought up with that kind of music," Ric suggested, "How did you know Zosia knew this music?"

"I ruined the twelve week scan for them both, so for compensation I went to the scan with her, she was nervous I let her listen to Rosanne Cash and we got on the topic of music."

"By the way that drawing of yours on the wall...it's gone," Ric said and Serena sighed with relief, "It was fairly accurate."

"You've seen it?!" Serena asked and Ric said nothing, "Next time there's a god loving patient...I'm sending him or her to you...ah here we are the lyrics to 'Space Monkey'."

_"There he is, up in a tree.  
Oh, I hear him callin' down to me.  
That banana-shaped object ain't no banana.  
It's a bright, yellow U.F.O.  
And he's coming to get me. Here I go.  
Up, up, up, up, up, up, up ,up, up ...  
Oh, goodbye mama. I'll never do dishes again.  
Here I go from my body.  
Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Help_!" Ric read out and him and Serena exchanged looks, "I don't want to know."

"Space Monkey Patti Smith," Guy said to the two consultants in front of him and both said nothing, "Till Victory? Because The Night?"

"I think I know why your wife was not happy when you introduced your daughter to this," Serena said and Guy smiled.

"Patti Smith?" Anya asked as she approached the three three doctors, "Hmm I can't think why I was unhappy."

"Thank you for supporting Zosia, she really needs it," Guy said and Serena nodded, "We best go I'm still in trouble for two weeks ago," Guy said as he put his hand around Anya's waist, "Despite saying sorry about a million times."

"You've got a way to go," Anya said and Guy then moved his arm up to Anya's shoulder.

"Dinner?" Guy suggested.

"Paperwork...takeaway?" Anya suggested.

"You read my mind," They then walked away and Serena laughed.

"I still think you are the better CEO," Ric said and Serena's eyes lit up.

"Rosanne Cash?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah why not," Ric then put the left earphone in his ear and Serena clicked play, "Dreams Are Not My Home."

"Correct."

...

Inside Guy's office Anya and Guy were going through paperwork, "How are you so organised?" Guy asked as Anya as she filed all her paperwork and sat down.

"I'm a woman, I can multitask," Anya answered and she she then took out the Indian Guy had ordered and set it down on the desk, "If you want my help-"

"No I've started I shall finish," Guy argued and Anya laughed, "What?"

"Give it here," Anya ordered as she held her hands out and Guy gave her the folders, "Right I'll do this for you shall I?"

"Thanks."

"My baby's having a baby...it doesn't feel right," Anya said and Guy nodded, "I'm happy but...I still remember bringing her home...and that's when Colette named her squishy," Anya remembered, it was two hours since Zosia had been allowed home and Guy was arguing with Anya over how to sterilise a bottle then Colette came down saying: The small and cute Squishy is crying, which was when Colette christened Zosia as 'Squishy', "I thought it was cute."

"Zoshie will always be mine...even when you steal the pet name," Guy said and Anya laughed, "You stole that from me."

"I chose the name though," Anya reminded and Guy couldn't think of what to argue back, "Remember?"

"We both liked it...though Zoshie is my pet name for her," Guy said childishly and Anya rolled her eyes, "And Col had Zosh."

"I don't get way she turned on Colette...it's like she woke up one day and began her hatred for me and Colette," Guy said and Anya stopped sorting through the files, "What?"

"You mean she hit puberty and realised you cared more about your work than her and with Colette I think she realised, Colette took no rubbish, and decided rebellion was the way forward," Anya answered and Guy sighed, "Luckily it didn't last long."

"I get it...I messed up," Guy rubbed his hands down his face and Anya then walked around and rested her cheek on the top of his head, "OK I get it."

"Sorry," Anya said and Guy took her hand in his his and rubbed his thumb up and down Anya's hand, "How about we finish this tomorrow and just have dinner?" Anya suggested and Guy nodded, "Good because I'm hungry," Guy tilted his head back and looked up at Anya, "What?" she asked and smiled.

"I'm lucky to have you," he answered and Anya placed a kiss on his forehead, "And Zosia's lucky to have you."

...

Luke and Zosia arrived in Holby and they went onto Keller, "Where have you been?" Dom asked, "Who's this?"

"Dominic this is Luke, Luke this is Dominic," Zosia introduced.

"Ahh the best friend we've heard lots about you," Dom said and Luke then looked at Zosia and Zosia smiled, "Colette was looking for you," Dom told Zosia,

"Why?" Zosia asked.

"And Ms Campbell was...I need to go-"

"What did they want?!" Zosia demanded to know as the one thing that came to mind was health of her baby, but the sonographer said everything was fine, so she was confused.

"Come on we can find them," Luke pushed Zosia forwards and they went to find Colette and Serena but Arthur walked over stopping them in their tracks, "Even in person you look like Johnny Galecki...anyway."

"Arthur this is Luke, Luke this is Arthur."

"So you're the one who got Zoshie pregnant," Luke said and Arthur went red, "Have you seen Colette about?"

"Consultant's office," Arthur answered.

"Thanks," Zosia then walked ahead but Arthur stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "What?"

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked concerned she had been gone while, so he assumed something was up and Zosia nodded, putting his mind at rest, "Right well I'll leave you too it."

"Bye."

...

"You wanted to see me," Zosia announced and Colette looked up, and smiled at Luke, "According to Dom you and Ms Campbell wanted to see me."

"Who's the man?" Serena asked curiously.

"Luke Benson..." Luke introduced and held out his hand and Serena looked impressed, "I get the manners from my mother."

"How is Jenny?" Colette asked curiously she missed Anya, Jenny and herself together she remembered how they would get up to mischief, but Anya would rope them back but when Jenny got closer with Kevin 'Benson' and Anya got together with Guy, Jenny and Anya grew up quite a bit leaving Colette to feel left out. Though Colette in her life had two boyfriends: Mick - he let her down severely after bolting when Colette had a scare only to find out she was not pregnant but Mick was gone, then Jamie as nice as a bloke could get he himself betrayed her by sleeping with Emily and that ended Colette's interest in boyfriends and now she's not got any commitments, no child and she was enjoying it.

"Missing you and Anya," Luke answered and Colette smiled knowing Jenny would probably be going nuts having to deal with Benson on his own, "And threatening to castrate dad."

"Didn't we all?" Colette asked and Luke shrugged, "Anyway it's nothing serious...I thought maybe you would like this," Colette gave her a book with the title: One Hundred Children's Fairytales, "I was going to give it back but your twelve year hatred for me never gave me the chance."

"Thank you," Zosia took the book and looked through it she found noughts and crosses, wrote in the first page, "We did this," Zosia said to Luke, "Remember?"

"Oh yes and your dad was not impressed."

"When is he ever with me?" Zosia asked and Luke squeezed her shoulder, "Anyway...thank you and I need to go."

...

"I still can't get my head round it you pregnant," Luke said as he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of himself and Zosia.

"Well cheers Luke," Zosia said sarcastically and Luke smiled, "I miss you..."

"I'm always here just text me and I'll FaceTime you or Skype and phone...and once your baby is born expect me to visit a lot as I can't miss the baby growing up...and I'm always here...we've known each other literally all our lives...I'm always here."

"I still find it weird that I'm pregnant."

"When are you going to announce it?" Luke asked.

"No idea...before I get in Dom's words: As big as a house. I'll discuss it with Arthur," Zosia answered and Luke nodded, "Right...Dom and Arthur I want you to meet them properly...Albi's, our shifts have ended," Zosia ordered and she texted Dom to meet herself and Luke at Albi's, "Let me get changed first."

"Alrightee," Luke grinned and Zosia walked out to get changed leaving Luke to wait and twiddle with his thumbs.

**A/N: Next chapter Albi's what could possibly go wrong there? ;) anyway I will try and update tonight no promises. Thank you to those reviewing I'm glad this is actually enjoyable and thank you to RainbowChaser90 and PianoNinja for reading parts and reviews are welcome xxxx Also thanks to those for dropping in ideas! :D :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Right one orange juice for you," Luke placed the glass full of orange juice in front of Zosia, then set three wine glasses on the table, "And Rose for us non pregnant people."

"Well I'd be worried if you were pregnant Luke," Zosia sipped at her orange juice and smiled, "So how's work?"

"What's your job?" Dom asked curiously.

"Nurse...my father was not very happy...he would've liked me to follow in his footsteps but no thanks...brains don't really appeal to me," Luke answered and Dom nodded, "Though I was convinced Zosia would become a neurosurgeon she was always fascinated by names of tumours of the brain."

"Really?" Dom asked, "Now she throws a fit each time she's asked to assist in theatre."

"Maybe that's because I have to spend it standing with you," Zosia retorted and Dom poked his tongue out, "Can you say," Zosia looked at Luke, "Cerebella Pilocytic Astrocytoma yet?" Zosia asked and Luke scratched his nose then rubbed his neck, "OK...what about Craniopharyngioma?"

"Oligodendroglioma...say that," Guy ordered and it made all of them jump, "Mind if we join you?" Guy asked and Zosia rolled her eyes, even though Guy knew Luke and Dom were safe, Arthur had got his daughter pregnant and Zosia would always be his little girl his baby and he felt a need to protect her. Even Anya who was more likely to let Zosia act her age couldn't help but get that feeling in her womb each time she worried about Zosia.

"Not at all," Dom said and he saw Zosia glare at him, "Sorry," he mouthed and Zosia huffed before folding her arms and took a sip at her orange juice, "So."

"How's your father Luke?" Guy asked, Anya guessed it was because of his rival with Benson why Guy was asking how Kevin was.

"Urmm enjoying his new found power...driving my mum nuts," Luke answered and Anya felt for Jenny she would do anything to save her friend, but like with Guy; where Kevin goes Jenny goes, "Oh and making more enemies."

"Kevin Benson...that is a lifetime of rivalry I am glad to be shot of," Guy said and Anya laughed, "Are you OK Zoshie?" Guy asked as his daughter then got off her spot and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll go see if she's OK," Anya said and she then went to follow her daughter, as she arrived in the bathroom she heard retching and vomiting, "Zosia?"

Zosia groaned as she realised who followed her it wasn't that she didn't like her mother, she had hoped to vomit in peace. After her body decided it was going to stop vomiting she flushed the toilet, grabbed some toilet roll to wipe her mouth before chucking it in the bowl watching it swirl away with the water and finally then unlocked the door and looked in the mirror opposite her, she steadily walked towards the sink and turned on the tap washing her hands then swirled water around her mouth; before turning off the water and stood by the sink thinking, "I think it was the smell of alcohol...that made me sick."

"Yes I experienced the same...I even had to get your dad to stop cooking certain foods as they made me feel so ill...you OK?" Anya asked concerned and Zosia nodded, "If you're feeling unwell you're better off at home."

"I'm not five years old stop patronising me!" Zosia shouted and Anya looked at her disappointedly, "Sorry...I...I'm just..."

"Come on," Anya opened the door and both women walked out, "I'm just saying being here isn't the best thing...oh brilliant," whilst they were away it seemed a lot more colleagues had joined them: Mo, Adele, Mary-Claire, Harry, Jonny, Elliot and surprisingly Jac, "I can take you home."

"I'll be fine," Zosia said and she resumed her place next to Luke, Luke looked at her concerned and Zosia smiled to reassure him she was "fine", but in fact she was feeling tired and cold like; her head was hurting and she felt her throat becoming sore.

"I know when you're not "fine"," Luke used to fingers on each of his hands to indicate 'fine' was indeed "fine" and he was concerned, especially since despite their three month age gap. Luke had always been the older brother figure towards Zosia, "What's up?" he whispered.

"The smell of alcohol is making me feel sick and I think I'm coming down with something," Zosia answered and Luke put his arm around her, "Brilliant."

"Not drinking tonight then Doctor March?" Mo enquired and Zosia again swallowed the sick feeling building in her throat and Zosia shook her head, "Right...I'll order so what's everyone having?"

"We've got our thing but thank you," Dom said and Mo looked at the others hoping for answers, "Zosh are you OK?"

"I think I might go home...as it's too crowded and I really don't feel right," Zosia said and she felt a bit dizzy so she closed her eyes trying to fight it, "So...goodnight."

"You are not going home alone," Luke said and Zosia folded her arms, "Not in your...situation."

"I'm twenty-six I don't need you telling me or my mum telling me what to do!" Zosia shouted and she felt her nausea come she didn't think the smell alcohol would make her feel so ill.

"I knew you were pregnant," Jac said casually and Zosia snapped her head around, "What?" she asked, "Well it's fairly obvious plus someone was stupid enough to talk out loud on the phone," Jac looked at Dom and Dom avoided the death stare he was getting off Zosia.

"Who were you talking too?!-"  
"I didn't notice anyone around...I was talking to my mum," Dom said and Zosia flushed bright red and her eyes tinted red, "Zosia...don't cry."

"I hate you," Zosia then walked away out of the pub and into the cold night air; her head filling with thoughts. Luke got off the sofa and went after her to check on her.

"Jac was that really any of your business?" Elliot asked and Jac shrugged, "Will she be OK?'

Meanwhile outside Luke found Zosia sat on the piccnic bench shaking and he heard sniffles, "Hey," Luke slid on the bench opposite her, "Oh dear."

"I...how could he do that?!" she asked as she twiddled with her fingers, "It's...arghh."

"I really don't think he meant to do it...it would've come out soon...just a bit sooner."

"I feel humiliated...everyone knows and my so called "best friend" has done that," Zosia twiddled with her hair wrapping it round her finger, "I'm such an idiot."

"Want me to take you home?" Luke asked and Zosia nodded, "I'll call us a taxi...I don't want to risk getting stopped by the cops do I?" Luke joked and Zosia smiled very lightly, "Here put this on you must be freezing," Luke took off his hoddie and slid it across the table, "You can wait by the entrance if you want?"

"I feel like an idiot," Zosia said and Luke got off the bench and walked over to Zosia placing is hand on her shoulder, "I have been humiliated."

...

"I'm taking Zosia home...she isn't feeling 100% and it wise for her to be alone..." Luke said and Dom looked guilty as sin, "Maybe you should stay away for a bit."

"Or forever," Dom said and then he looked up at Luke, "Tell her I'm sorry...I never meant too-"

"I bet you are," Luke said angrily and Dom felt so guilty he just ruined his chance with getting on with Luke and unintentionally humiliated Zosia, "Bye."

"Zosia pregnant...it's almost unnatural like..." Mo tried to think of words and Jonny then cut in.

"Like me you mean," Jac said and Mo said nothing but sipped at her drink, Jac rolled her eyes - since being made "best man", Mo had gone straight onto Team Bonnie and it was extremely irritating for her.

"Who's the dad?" Mary-Claire asked nosily she always liked gossip and when she saw Arthur looking uncomfortable it clicked, "Oh. My. God, Arthur! You?!"

"Oh my god," Mo snorted and Jonny looked amused, "Arthur!"

"Arthur Digby?" Harry asked and Dom nodded, "You got the CEO's daughter pregnant! And he hasn't been killed yet?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on it could be worse...imagine if it was you," Mary-Claire joked and she got a glare of Anya, of course Anya was happy it wasn't Harry from what she had seen of him, Harry was just like Guy when he was younger. Not very empathetic and cared about only himself. After they were married his ego deflated a bit, not that she didn't love Guy, but she'd rather someone like Arthur with Zosia, "Sorry."

"I might get home," Arthur said he was worried and just wanted to know Zosia and baby were OK, "I'm worried about...Zosia."

"Aww concerned daddy," Mary-Claire teased and Arthur went red, "Congratulations daddy."

"Urrr...urmm...thank you," Arthur said awkwardly before standing up and then looked at Dom, "Are you?"

"I'm staying here for a bit...think Zosia might remove my testicles using her...unused surgical skills," Dom said and Guy smiled so even Dom knew Zosia had good skills, "She's wasting her skills."

"She is her father's daughter...has to find it out for herself and then once she discovers she makes out she knew it all along," Anya said and Colette laughed, "I've learnt to live with it."

...

_Are you ok? - Arthur_

_Fine laid in bed watching a film - Zosia_

_I'm coming home - Arthur_

_OK - Zosia_

Ten minutes later Arthur arrived home and heard the tele on in Zosia's room, "Zosia!" he called and then heard the tele go quiet, he then walked into her room and found her and Luke watching The Aristocats, though Luke was on top of the duvet; Zosia was laid under the duvet, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine...it was just too crowded in there," Zosia answered and she grabbed her bottle of water, then lifted up the lid and drank some, "You're welcome to join us."

"Urmm...I urmm."

"Where's Dom?" Zosia asked she expected him to come back with his tail between his legs, but he wasn't and she was beginning to feel bad by her outburst, "Is he OK?"

"Recap...he embarrassed you," Luke reminded and Zosia sighed.

"It's just...I feel bad...he didn't mean it and it was more Ms Naylor-"

"I can text him?" Arthur suggested and Zosia shook her head then got her phone and began to text Dom.

_I'm sorry...come back home - Zosia_

_I'll be home in 30 xx - Dom_

_OK :) - Zosia_

Zosia then moved up so Arthur could join them, for some reason she was feeling overly nice and Arthur took of his coat and shoes and then joined them, "O'Malley...the surname rings a bell," Luke said and Zosia looked confused, "It just seems familiar."

"Dom will be back in thirty minutes," Zosia said and then clicked play, "Remember we always used to watch this as kids?" Zosia asked Luke and Luke nodded, "It's weird...to think how long ago that was."

"That baby in your uterus is making you so strange," Luke said and Zosia laughed, "I hope you wont get too soft...imagine you all squishy."

"Don't say that word!" Zosia shouted and Luke laughed then Zosia hit arm, then it clicked to Luke and a grin spread across his face.

I forgot...Colette called you squishy."

"Shut up," Zosia grumbled and then she sighed, "It's a stupid nickname."

"Though your baby photos do show you all squishy and cute," Luke reminded and Zosia groaned of embarrassment, "Oh I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

...

Dom arrived back home and heard the tele on in Zosia's room so he made his way in there and Zosia paused the tele, "I just wanted to say sorry...for..." he smiled and Zosia sighed, "What?"

"Dom it's fine...I overreacted...blame the hormones," Zosia laughed and Dom did too, "If you're coming in here then shower first...as alcohol is seriously making me feel sick."

"Fine...see you in a bit."

...

Next morning Zosia woke up feeling bunged up and cold like, her bed was empty so she guessed at some point Luke, Arthur and Dom left once she fell asleep. Zosia decided to brace work as one she didn't want to let on pregnancy had made her exhausted, or that she was ill as that would mean Arthur being over protective, Dom stop her from going to work and she didn't want her dad to complain at her; so Zosia decided to take a bath as that would help and also some peace. As she got into the water just about cool enough for her and safety of the baby. As she knew not to take hot baths in pregnancy and left the water clear in fear the chemicals would harm her baby. She looked at her abdomen no one could tell she was twelve weeks but looking down on her abdomen she could see a little swelling and that made her smile she didn't soak for long as the cool water wasn't as relaxing but the soak had cleared her nose for now.

...

"You look...well," Dom lied and Zosia huffed as she put toast in the toaster and poured herself a glass of orange, she hoped both would make her feel better, "Are you OK?" Dom asked as he ate he put another spoonful of Crunchy Nut into his mouth.

"Fine!" Zosia snapped and jumped when the toast sprung up, she took it out and bit at once slice then sipped at the orange juice, feeling the relief of the cold drink and hoped the vitamin C would improve her cold symptoms, "Sorry...just tired."

Luke had stayed the night on the sofa and just finished having a shower he had asked Dom if it was OK and then walked up behind her placing his hand on her forehead, "You are running a temperature."

"I'm just tired," Zosia lied and Luke's cold hand on her forehead was quite nice but she pulled away and Luke frowned at her, "You try having a baby taking all your nutrients and see how you feel!"

"Alright...calm down," Luke held his hands up and backed away from her, Zosia glared and downed the rest of her juice and then went to sort her hair, "Good luck living with her."  
"My mum's a midwife I can get tips off her," Dom shrugged and then grabbed Zosia's spare toast she had left behind and got out the butter, "So how do you know Zosh?"

"We're three months apart in age, our mum's are best friends, you get the picture..." Luke answered and Arthur then walked in, "I'll be off in a bit...cheers for the sofa."

"Not a problem," Arthur said and he went to get cereal, "Dominic did you eat all the Crunchy Nut?" he asked angrily and Dom looked at Luke and both cracked a smile, "Great...well what else can I have?!"

"Toast, Belvita, go to Costa?" Dom suggested and Arthur made a 'arghh' noise then stormed off to his room, "Oh dear," Dom snorted and Luke did too, "You'd think he's the one who's pregnant sometimes."

"So what's your dad do?" Luke asked curiously.

"He's a Psychiatrist...enjoys picking apart people's brains and finding the problem. He enjoyed mine when I came out."

"He wasn't happy then?" Luke asked curiously and Dom shook his hand looking quite thoughtful.

"I was the gay boy that everybody laughed at...the 'failed' son, my mum and my brother stood by me...when my dad attempted 'cures'...it hurts."

"My dad," Luke shuffled with his feet and sighed, "Was not happy either...he...kicked me out for months...my mum, their marriage nearly broke down...but he came round and Zosia...she was there."

"We're lucky to have her...my dad has stopped 'curing' me...he realised he could not and has accepted that I am gay."

"We can get married now though...I was so happy when I heard that," Luke grinned and Dom did too.

"Exactly...and I am going to be late," Dom noticed the clock and went to get his coat, "How are you getting back home?" Dom asked.

"My cars at Albi's...I'll need to get it...right I'll say bye to Zosh and then I shall depart Holby," Luke announced and he then went into Zosia's room, but knocked first before entering, "Are you sure you're just tired?" Luke asked and Zosia then stood up pulling her hair out of the scarf, "You look ill."

"Thanks," Zosia replied sounding insulted and she then coughed Luke frowned his eyebrows, "I'm fine...isn't a person allowed to cough?"

"Not when they're doctors and treating ill patients...so what are you going to do?" Luke asked.

"Would it shut you up if I went in...but as soon as I start feeling like I'm doing too much I'll stop and tell my dad?" Zosia asked and Luke tilted his head back but agreed, "Anyway when are you off?"

"Getting rid of me already?" Luke joked and Zosia laughed, "I'm going now...I was coming to say bye to you...but you're always welcome at mine and I'm sure mum would love to see you," Luke then hugged her and kissed her head, "And keep me informed about your bundle of joy."

"Well now everyone knows...I'm sure Dom will be posting on Twitter at some stage," Zosia joked and Luke did too, "So follow us...and I'll send you pictures...I'm going to be late."

"You're all late...right...I won't delay you any longer...so I shall love you and leave you," Luke then kissed her cheek and dashed out of Zosia's room, "Dom...want my number?"

"Sure," Dom answered and he got a pen and paper ready, "Write it on there."

_0774321988612 Luke xx "_There...and text me soon as you can," Luke grabbed his coat and then left shutting the door behind him, Dom smiled and stuck his number into his pocket.

"We're late!" Arthur shouted and Zosia then walked out feeling really unwell but she luckily had paracetamol in her bag, "Ready?!"

"Calm down Diggers!" Dom shouted and Zosia nodded agreeing with Dom, "Like I said to Luke anyone would think you're the pregnant one!"

"Oh ha ha," Arthur replied sarcastically and Zosia opened the door, "Right before Sacha kills us."

"Oh you are joking," Dom said and both Arthur and Zosia snapped their heads round, "You'll never guess who is visiting Darwin?" he then showed them his phone.

Bonnie Wallis

Prepare Darwin Queen Connie is visiting the ward!

AdeleEffanga BonnieWallis Really?!

BonnieWallis Adeleee Yeah! Naylor and Elliot just said

AdeleEffanga BonnieWallis Do you think she'll visit other wards?

BonnieWallis Adeleee She's into Cardio probs not

JonnyMaconie BonnieWallis Adeleee Well we're all prepared red carpet, trumpets ;)

"The great Connie Beauchamp," Dom said, "She's been in the paper...what does she want?"

"We're late!" Arthur shouted and then they all left the flat and went to work, "Mr Self is already annoyed at you Dom and it seems that I am being watched by Zosia's parents!"

"Arthur breathe!" Zosia ordered and she got into his car, "And shut up..."

"OK we're leaving all is good," Arthur panicked he hated being late and Dom was too relaxed, Zosia was looking unwell and his stress levels were rising.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update...been busy with Media, and other things. I'm trying to make Jac a bit devious and stuff as it feels the old Jac like that ahaha and I'll be writing some Connie in the next chapter a certain nurse could get thrown off Darwin ;), and also Zosia being ill (it's just a cold not a sign of anything serious) will she be OK or is she going to need a bit of TLC? And anyway I'll update as soon as I can but I wanted to add this :) reviews are welcome xxxxx THANKS TO RAINBOWCHASER90 and PianoNinja :D xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you three late?" Anya questioned normally she wasn't so uptight on five minutes late but Connie's entry had made Guy all up tight and Sacha was panicking.

"Don't blame me...blame Luke held us up," Zosia argued she didn't need a lecture especially since she wasn't feeling 100%, "Did I take the folic acid this morning?" Zosia asked Dom and Dom shrugged, "No I didn't...damn it," Zosia cursed but that earned her a disapproving look off Anya, "Sorry...I'll get changed."

Dom, keep an eye on Zosh she's a stubborn cow and wont admit when she needs to admit defeat - she's unwell - and probably won't tell Selfie when she needs to quit xx - Luke

OK will do xx - Dom

Cheers she's stubborn so good luck convincing her ;) xx - Luke

Ughh gotta go Selfie's entered with Beauchamp so speak soon xx - Dom

OK xx

"Go now," Anya ordered and both Dom and Arthur hurried into the changing room where Zosia was putting on her black high tops and then pulled down the scrub trouser ends before popping two paracetamols out of the packet.

"Headache?" Dom queried Zosia shook her head of course she would as her head was hurting and her throat too but, she was not about to admit it to Dom and Arthur, "So you take paracetamol randomly? And you can't use period as an excuse as those have stopped."

"I didn't sleep well last night," Zosia mumbled as she tied her hair up into a pony tail before twisting it round and pulling another hair tie around to secure the bun into place.

"Feeling unwell?" Arthur asked concerned of course if Zosia was unwell when not pregnant he wouldn't worry as much, but since she was carrying his child her health and baby's health was more of a concern for him. He pulled on his scrub top and trousers before putting on his trainers and reapplying his glasses. Dom followed suit but didn't have the hassle with the glasses.

"Maybe it's the constant ear banging I'm getting!" Zosia snapped she wasn't even that long into work and she felt like bed was the only option, so even though she felt exhausted from baby and cold she had to keep working.

"Zosia," Arthur sounded genuinely concerned he couldn't face Zosia passing out again especially since stress was not good when pregnant, so he wanted to take the load off her, "Look just tell your dad or Sacha that you're not well," Arthur followed Zosia out the door Dom slowly followed, "Zosia...hello?"  
"Oh just back off Arthur!" Zosia snapped she didn't need this especially since it was making her feel worse, though she knew he was right last thing she was going to do was admit he was right.

"What on earth is going on?" Guy asked the last thing he needed was a domestic he knew Connie would bring good publicity to the hospital, but he didn't want Arthur or Zosia ruining that reputation, "Well?"

"Sorry Mr Self," Arthur said quietly but Zosia had vanished, maybe he shouldn't have pushed her she didn't need all the hassle and Arthur knew Zosia wouldn't listen she never does.

Zosia had dashed to the bathroom she thought for a second that she was going to vomit, but it was a false alarm, she wished that this cold would go away. Saying that she wished she had stayed at home as now it was at it's peak, "Zosia?" Anya called she had seen Zosia dash in and was concerned, "Are you ok sweetie?" Anya asked as she shut the toilet entrance door.

"I should've stayed at home," Zosia splashed water on her face the cold felt nice against her hot face, Anya approached further and placed her on Zosia's forehead.

"You're burning up," Anya announced and she folded her arms, "Why didn't you call in sick?" Anya asked, Zosia shrugged before leaning against the cubicle, "Go home Zosia."

"I'm fine."

"Zosia you are unwell and pregnant...I think you should go home...or if you're worried about being alone, the on-call room is free," Anya smiled and Zosia sighed, "OK...and if you want I'll bring you in some hot orange squash?" Anya offered she remembered when Zosia was little whenever she was ill hot orange squash would make her feel better, and even when not ill she would have it but it was the days when Zosia was a baby - one to be precise, she missed her lying on her lap on the sofa, drinking from her bottle or trying to copy Anya speaking Polish, usually it came out as babble but it was cute watching her try, bonding just that little bit more. Though whilst Anya was able to let Zosia progress from baby to toddler, to child to teenager to adult; Guy found it hard as he missed most of her baby days, childhood a lot of teenage years he still treated her like a kid, she guessed it was because he felt guilty and he would always see her as his little girl, but he needed to let go and realise she is an adult. Though Anya admitted sometimes she would treat her as a kid, but mostly she was able to let go.

"OK," Zosia nodded and she grabbed some tissue to blow her nose with, "OK."

...

"What's going on with Zosia?" Colette asked Anya curiously as she strolled up beside her, "Bar the baby growing inside her...but is she OK?"

"Came into work with a cold...and has made herself feel worse, Zosia's in the on call room, I'm about to make her a hot drink and if Sacha or Guy ask...it's either that or she works herself until she's exhausted," Anya answered as she pushed files into Colette's arms, "And I'm pretty sure Sacha wont that hanging over him."

"What about Guy?" Colette asked.

"He knows what's good for him," Anya then walked ahead into the staffroom, leaving Colette to dump the files somewhere.

...

Dom had seen Zosia walk into the on-call room and decided to investigate as Arthur was trying to leave her to calm down before he started talking to her again. Dom opened the door then turned around to shut it, "Ahh!" she jumped and covered her chest she wasn't expecting anyone to walk in and was applying a cold flannel to her chest, before going into the on-call room she wanted something cool to put on her chest, but even though she knew Dom was gay it was still awkward, "Ever heard of knocking?!" she shouted.

"So Zosia...you are ill then?" he questioned, "And sorry."

Zosia pulled her top back on before sitting on the bed, "Why are you here?"

"I was worried...so what's up?" Dom asked curiously as he walked over to the bed, then he sat down on it Zosia felt the mattress sink lower and she leant back.

"I have a cold...and it was either go home or stay here," Zosia answered she placed a hand protectively over her abdomen as if she was shielding her baby from any danger, "And I really didn't want to go home."

"Did you remember if you took folic acid or not?" Dom asked and Zosia shook her head though she began to get emotional; her eyes filled with tears and she began to shake, "Zosh?!" Dom exclaimed and put his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to take it...and I really need to take it!" Zosia tried to pull herself together it hadn't crossed her mind until now but she had a family route of Spina Bifida and luckily Zosia hadn't inherited Spina Bifida but she knew her dad's side apart from him a few had been affected, "Spina Bifida runs down my dad's side...and my third cousin was badly affected by it."

"And you're worried about your baby getting it?" Dom asked he ran his hand up and down Zosia's arm just to offer some comfort, and Zosia nodded, "Well if you want...I can get you some it's going to run out of stock Zosh."

"I didn't know I was pregnant until twelve weeks...a baby is pretty much formed before then..." Zosia expressed her concern and Dom held her tight, "And the genetics-"  
"OK let's think like doctors...yes because of your family history you are more at risk, but even if your baby does have it Arthur wont go anywhere, I'll be there, your mum and dad, we'll all be there, Luke for sure will be...so you wont be alone, but for now you are unwell and you don't need the stress OK," Dom reassured and Zosia nodded before standing up, "Right...you need to be in bed..."

"Thank you Dom," Zosia smiled she just needed someone to express her worries and she was just thankful that he had listened.

"No problem...now sleep..." Dom ordered as he switched the light off and left the room, "Mr Levy," Dom smiled at his boss.

"Dominic how do you fancy spending the day on Darwin?" Sacha asked.

"Why?" Dom asked curiously.

"Well Arthur's interested in Neuro, Zosia's nowhere to be seen and I thought that maybe-"

"Of course...I'll go up there now," Dom trailed away wondering what Sacha had set him up with, though whilst walking he bumped into Anya, "Urmm can I call you Anya!" Dom asked and Anya nodded, "OK well I'm worried about Zosia, since you're her mother it seems right you should know."

"Enlighten me," Anya ordered.

"Zosia's worried about the family history of Spina Bifida...I think maybe she needs reassuring, anyway I had a chat with her and I think she needs a mother daughter chat, I told her if it was to happen she'd have support but I think-"

"I was wondering if she'd bring that up...thank you," Anya squeezed Dom's shoulder and then went to find Zosia. Anya had wondered if Zosia would think about it, she had a talk with Guy not long ago about it and she had also again learnt more about Guy through the conversation and they both hoped that their grandchild would be fortunate to not inherit the condition.  
...

"Come in," Zosia called and the on-call room door opened revealing her mother, "Hi," Zosia sat up and pulled her hair to one side.

"Got you this," Anya chucked her an orange at Zosia which Zosia caught, "I remember you liked those when ill," Anya walked over to the bed then sat down looking at her daughter, "Right...don't kill Dom-"

"He told you about the Spina Bifida worry?" Zosia asked as she played with her hair, Anya knew that was a way for Zosia to keep herself calm and Anya nodded, "It sounds so stupid."

"No...it's perfectly normal...Zosia your dad was the same he was really jumpy at the twenty week scan anyway he told me about his family history and yes we were worried, but you came out healthy. Dominic is right though if your baby did inherit the condition you wouldn't be alone," Anya reassured and Zosia nodded, but also sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, "Also this," Anya placed the heated orange squash onto the table where the bedside light was rested on, "Should still be warm...but Zosia if you're ever feeling worried, don't hold it in, I'm your mother you can talk to me," Anya reassured and Zosia nodded, Anya then shut the curtains and then switched off the light, "Rest OK and don't let anyone boss you around, if they do send them to me."

"Mum...I love you."

"Love you too, now drink that and rest," Anya ordered then she left the on-call room leaving her unwell daughter to rest. Zosia finished the orange squash before turning over to sleep, "Guy," Anya called and her husband walked over smiling, "Zosia."

"Is she alright?" Guy asked concerned and Anya shook her head he pulled her into a corner, "What's wrong with her?"

"I'll tell you later...there's quite a lot," Anya answered then they both went their separate ways, hoping that their daughter was OK.

...

_"She'll be OK Zosia," Arthur reassured his baby's mother as they waited for her to come out of theatre, it was 48 hours since their nameless daughter was born and today surgeons were going to repair the lesion on her spine._

_"She will die...or something...she won't survive this," Zosia lifted the soft toy blanket to her face the soft fabric would be the only thing that she has to remember of her baby._

_"Zosia you can't think that," Arthur said but she wasn't listening, "She'll be fine."_

_..._

_"We regret to tell you that your daughter did not survive surgery," Zosia felt heart drop into her stomach like someone had just punched her right in the gut, she was numb and cold._

_"But...how?" Zosia asked was the first word she spoke but the surgeon shrugged his shoulders and walked away, then Arthur did too, "Arthur come back!" Zosia shouted._

_"You should've taken the Folic Acid!" he shouted in Zosia's face his eyes full of rage and face full of grief, "This is all your fault!"_

_"Arthur I-"_

_"No! YOU'RE USELESS!"  
_

_"Zosia," she heard a female voice and looked around trying to find the source._

_"I'm sorry," she cried and slid down the wall pulling her knees to her chest, "I'm sorry," she placed the blanket to her face and cried coughing and choking, "I'm sorry."_

_"Zosia!" The voice called again and it suddenly went black, "Zosh?"_

"Woah stay calm," Colette pushed the Junior Doctor back down gently as Zosia's face was full of cold sweat and tears she was shaking and drained of colour, "You're OK," Colette reassured though it didn't seem to help as Zosia's breathing was heavy and she could swear that Zosia's heartbeat was loud enough for her to hear outside her chest, Zosia felt worse than she did earlier her nose was blocked to the point where breathing through her mouth was the only option, her head she felt was physically banging against her skull, she felt weak like she was floating on air and her throat was sore and dry.

"I...where's Arthur?!" Zosia demanded to know and she sat up looking around, with no sign of him she looked at Colette glaring, "I need to see him!" she shouted and Colette pushed her down again realising that Zosia was disorientated, "Please," Zosia begged and Colette placed her hand on Zosia's forehead, she was still burning up; Colette brushed the hair out of Zosia's eyes she was concerned for Zosia as nightmares as far as Colette remembered rarely happened too her, "I need to see him," she

"Shh," Colette reassured, " Zosia you're in the on-call room...OK," Colette took her hand away then gave Zosia a bottle of water.

"My baby," Zosia shot up again her eyes darting left and right but Colette again pushed her back down again before opening the curtains to let some light in, "Where am I?" Zosia finally gathered her surroundings and she looked at Colette, "Why are you here?" Zosia asked almost angry she harshly wiped away any stray tears and glared at Colette, "Why? Answer me!" Colette rolled her eyes and there it was the highly strung Zosia had reappeared. So Colette put her hands on her hips and looked stern at her colleague.

"Well put it this way...you knocked the glass off and started crying in your sleep and the doors aren't sound proof," Colette explained and Zosia went red, feeling a bit more sympathetic towards Zosia Colette squeezed her shoulder, "What happened love?" she felt Zosia tense up but then relax before she breathed in then out.

"I...I...my baby she...died...but it was confusing, and the surgeon shrugged...then," Zosia felt her eyes welling up and she bit her bottom lip, before carrying on explaining what happened, "Arthur...he..." she heard the words 'YOU'RE USELESS,' 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" echo through her head she couldn't find the words to explain how Arthur had blamed her, despite the dream being unrealistic the way he blamed her felt so real it hurt her to think he would blame her. She hadn't noticed that tears were spilling out of her eyes it was only when she felt two drip onto her arm she realised that she had been crying.

"Here," Colette gave her a tissue which Zosia shakily took to dry her eyes with, "It was just a dream Zosia...OK," Colette said softly which even surprised herself she rarely showed any signs of kindness it was what made Colette who she was. She wasn't like Anya able to act a mother, wife and a nurse. She wasn't like Jenny motherly, strict but kind, she was Colette; a nurse and if people needed her help she was there but something about Zosia always bought the best out in Colette. It had been that way since the first time Zosia called her 'Col' and when she always asked for cuddles or when Colette found out her father had died Zosia was about four but she came into her room and gave her cuddle. Although once Zosia started getting a mind of her own she began to hate Colette, partly because of the friendship she shared with her father; Anya never worried she knew that Guy loved her, but Zosia had been on this hating rampage since she was ten and quite frankly Colette, Anya and Guy were sick of it. Whilst Guy and Anya took it in their stride since Zosia was their daughter, Colette on the other hand numerous of times had lost her temper and wondered why now she was here, but when Zosia started to cry in front of her, it was past differences had gone away and Colette just saw a woman who was upset, scared for her baby inside her and she just needed someone to listen, "Hey...it's OK," Colette sat down next to Zosia on the bed, "It was only a dream...and from what you told me a strange one," Colette put her arm around Zosia and rubbed her hand up and down Zosia's left arm.

"My baby...she had Spina Bifida...they were closing the lesion on her spine and she died...it doesn't make sense...I don't know what's wrong with me," Zosia wiped away tears again angrily from her face and huffed, "It's pathetic...I'm being so weak."

"Shock?" Colette suggested and Zosia said nothing instead she played with her hair, "What's going on Zosh?...why are you worried about Spina Bifida?"

"Why are you sticking your nose in my business?" Zosia asked as she turned her head to face Colette, "You're nothing but an irritating wasp who's so desperate to get her claws into my dad," for that Colette desperately wanted to slap Zosia for that but one policies and two hitting a pregnant woman is not a good thing to do.

"I'll let you have that since you're upset...look I'm worried because stress isn't good for you," Colette answered and Zosia rolled her eyes she knew that but how was she supposed to relax? When she was worrying.

"Dad...his side...there's a family history of Spina Bifida," Zosia answered then she sat forward resting her her hands on her thighs, "And who knows? Maybe my child could have it...and what if that dream was a sign? That if he or she did have it...what if," Zosia sighed, "What if the dream is telling me to terminate? That's why she died, I'm being subconsciously-"

"Zosia...it was just a dream, you're looking too much into it, weird dreams during pregnancy do happen. You're also unwell so it's probably just your temperature, have you taken any paracetamol?" Colette asked and Zosia nodded, "You may want to take a shower, you're-"

"Sweaty yes I know...thanks for pointing out the obvious," Zosia glared and Colette laughed lightly which Zosia looked confused at.

"You're like your mother when she was pregnant...it was a nightmare, though Anya pouring urine all over your dad and Kevin's heads was incredibly funny too watch. That stopped Guy fussing around her and Kevin insulting her...unintentionally but he did."

"Didn't she get kicked off the ward?" Zosia asked curiously.

"No...they both realised they went wrong, trust me, but don't try that stunt yourself I don't think Sacha wants the hassle," Colette warned before standing up, "I'll cover for you if anyone asks why you're here but not working."

"Col," Zosia then shook her banging head to correct herself, "Colette," Zosia said softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for listening," Zosia answered she knew it was the right thing to do considering that Colette had stayed even when she had a little outburst.

"Careful..,people think we get along," Colette joked but then folded her arms, "I'm not all bad Zosia...now go before it gets busy."

"Thank you."

"Just go before we hug or something," Colette ordered and despite Zosia being higher up than Colette - a doctor - she still did as she was told, since Colette isn't afraid to stand up to those who upset her or others that she cares about.

...

A few hours later Arthur was back on the ward and caught Zosia talking to Serena Campbell, though still not feeling well she couldn't stand being stuck in the on-call room for much longer, but she was feeling slight abdominal cramps. Though she put it down to being rundown and the stress of worry. Zosia hadn't told Serena about her dream but had asked Serena if she herself had strange dreams, "I had many strange dreams...I dreamt about cravings I had, I was sat on a chair made of burgers once and I had a giant chocolate cake to get through. I then once I woke up made Edward go to the 24 hour Tesco and get me cake and cook me burgers. The rest were so idiotic I think I blanked them out, but another one I remember is I was giving birth on my stairs and Eleanor turned out to be our cat."

"You dreamt you gave birth to a cat?" Zosia asked and she couldn't keep her laughter in she placed the back of her hand over her mouth, "That would disturb me."

"Our cat turns out was kneading on the duvet," Serena elaborated and Zosia burst into giggles, "Did you have any pets as a child?" Serena asked curiously she changed the subject partly because she didn't want Zosia laughing at her anymore.

"We had two cats one was ginger called Ginger I was two when I named her and my dad named the other one he was tortoise shell and white called Bagpuss...yes I know Bagpuss is pink but living with me I may have had him humming the theme tune," Zosia answered and the thought of Guy probably in theatre or on the wards humming a kids tv show theme made her chuckle.

"You're very pale are you sure you're OK?" Serena asked concerned and Zosia nodded, "Doctor March how long do you think I've been a doctor for?"

"Long enough to know when I'm lying I guess," Zosia answered she tilted her head down but the blood rushed to her head and she went a bit dizzy, and rubbed her abdomen again, Serena grabbed her arms and stabilised her, "I'm fine."

"Go home Doctor March," Serena ordered but Zosia shook her head so Serena walked her over to the chair which Dom normally sat on, "Do you really think being here when ill is the best thing for you and patients?" Serena asked.

"Hey are you OK?" Arthur dashed over skidding on the clean floor as he did then he sat on the other chair, "Zosia?"

"I'm fine Arthur," Zosia lied and she closed her eyes as her back ached, she looked up at him but of course Arthur too was a doctor, she was surrounded by medical professionals who knew she was not well, "Don't fuss."

"Wow Zosia you look like hell," Dom had come on Keller for a break he looked exhausted, "You missed it on Darwin...Nurse Maconie got thrown off Darwin by Mrs Beauchamp."

"Should you really be discussing private matters to Arthur and Zosia?" Serena raised an eyebrow which Dom then went red, "Though not that I'm nosy of course what did Nurse Maconie do that's so wrong?"

"Yelled at both Elliot and Jac," though he saw Serena look disapproving at him using first names, "Sorry yelled at Ms Naylor and Professor Hope just as Mrs Beauchamp arrived on Darwin, he said something that if I repeat Ms Naylor will use her surgical expertise to castrate me."

"Well grief can do funny things to you," Serena said when she lost her father Adrienne despite her usual kind, well mannered and friendly manner, losing her husband really made her personality change, then when Serena fell pregnant she became herself again and Eleanor's birth bought her back to life, "He can't help the way he grieves."

"Still what he said was horrible anyway Connie - Mrs Beauchamp threw him off...though Ms Naylor was about to chuck him off before Mr Levy got paged by Ms Effanga to get Ms Naylor off the ward. It was really bad," Dom then walked over to Zosia and looked at her, "Though it looks like you need to be off the ward too."

"Doctor Copeland hows Darwin going?" Anya walked over to the group of doctors and leant against the desk, "Oh Colette can you do me favour? Put these into the bin," Anya held two bed pans full of urine in front of Colette, "Please."

"Of course...are we still on for drinks tonight?" Colette asked she needed to let her hair down and a night out with Anya, was what she needed.

"Sure...you're buying first round though," Anya ordered and Dom then looked at Anya and confused, "I put a good name in for you...I hope that's OK."

"Oh yes of course," Dom grinned and Zosia rolled her eyes, "What's up Daddy's girl?" she then glared at him which Dom then looked really cheeky, "Oh come on Zosia you have had many chances to get into surgical cases," Zosia pushed herself off the chair and walked around the desk, "I was joking Zosh!" Dom shouted.

"Oi what are you-" Colette felt the bedpans being pulled out of her hands and before Dom could move he felt cold urine being poured over his head, he covered his mouth and Colette looked at Anya both nurses though shocked had to try to hold back laughter

"Oh dear Doctor Copeland," Serena sounded like she herself was trying to hold in laughter, "Maybe you should go for a shower and get changed."

"I will get you back for that Zosia," Dom then walked away to get showered and also embarrassed, Zosia huffed and leant her head down before placing her hand on her abdomen and breathing out.

"Doctor March a word please," Serena ordered and Zosia groaned before following the consultant, as soon as Serena left Colette couldn't contain her laughter, Anya followed shortly after laughing. Then they walked away to discuss their girls night out.

"In here," Serena ordered and Zosia walked into her office looking sheepish, "You're very lucky Mr Self wasn't there...and I hope you apologise to Doctor Copeland...I want you off the ward because I can't have you infecting over patients or other colleagues...Doctor March are you OK?" Serena asked as Zosia then let out a gasp of pain, before holding her abdomen, Serena ran to her office door and opened it, "Can I have some help here!" Serena shouted and Ric who approached on the ward came dashing down along with Mary-Claire who had been paged to come on Keller.

Zosia had been bridal carried out by Ric neither him or Serena wanted to keep her on her feet, "What happened?" Ric asked as he laid her on the bed and looked up at Serena their eyes connected, "Well?" he pushed for an answer.

"What happened?!" Arthur dashed towards the bed and straight over to Zosia's side, "Zosia?" Arthur pushed for an answer but Zosia looked terrified and guilty at the same time, "Urmm she's twelve weeks pregnant!" he announced, "Has there been bleeding?!"

"Zosia have you been bleeding?" Serena asked and Zosia shook her head she had just been experiencing cramps but either way she knew that it could be serious, in her head she was thinking it was a sign, but she didn't want to lose her baby at all this was the last thing she wanted.

"Please just make sure my baby's OK!" Zosia begged and she reached out for Arthur's hand which he grabbed tightly, "I'm sorry," she said to Arthur her eyes spilling out tears and Arthur put his hand on her hair and tried to be there for her, "Please just make sure my baby's OK!"

"Zosia you need to calm down," Serena ordered it wasn't good for Zosia, the baby or anyone if she was panicking as it wouldn't help them, "If you want I can make then call to EPAU?" Serena offered and Zosia nodded before crying again, "Arthur try and keep her calm OK."

...

"I heard Mr Self is planning a whole hospital tour soon," Serena felt Ric approach behind her and she sighed, "And this is his daughter...and she does work here," Serena twisted her lips and Ric looked confused, "OK thank you," Serena put down the phone and looked at Ric, "Oh don't give me that look."

"What are you doing?" Ric asked then Serena walked away and Ric followed, "Someone could've been waiting."

"I need to be in Guy's good books considering Connie Beauchamp has landed back in Holby...me and Ms Naylor have to work even harder."

"Don't tell me you're threatened by Connie Beauchamp?" Ric asked since when was Serena Campbell afraid of anything? Especially the CEO, she hacked into Hanssen's emails without a thought for his privacy; had Edward's betrayal really affected her more than she let on?

"No but Guy thinks that the sun shines out of Anya, Colette and Connie's backsides...Holby is changing Ric, a brave new world, it's either get on board or get on out," Serena answered and Ric sighed, "OK if your many children swooped in here unwell...would you expect nothing less than 100% treatment?"

"Zosia isn't your daughter," Ric clarified.

"Thank you for clearing that up Ric I'm pretty sure I would remember if I gave birth twice...it's not an event I am going to forget is it? No...but Mr Self is currently raving over Connie being on the wards. Anya is apparently a tiger. The least I can do is make sure their daughter is being cared for."

"So you're happy to bunk someone off the list who has probably waited for days, just so Mr Self doesn't fire you?" Ric asked, "Serena...you are one of the best surgeons here, yes you may not have made CEO but he is more afraid of you, than you are of him."

"You make him sound like a bee."

"Bees only sting when threatened...how many times has he upset you because he's threatened of you?" Ric asked and Serena folded her arms, "Like I said at New Year...he'd rather have you as an allies, no one wants you as an enemy...don't let him get to you."

"Well it's booked now but thank you Ric," Serena smiled and Ric squeezed her shoulder before walking away to leave Serena to see to Zosia, "Right you can go down now."

"You used the 'CEO's daughter card' didn't you?" Zosia asked she had her hand in Arthur's but they had their hands rested upon her abdomen, Serena nodded, "You didn't have to do that."

"So we can go now?" Arthur asked and Serena nodded he sighed a big sigh of relief finally, they'll be able to find out if their baby is still OK, "Do you want me to go with you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes please," Zosia answered.

...

"Hello Zosia I'm Nurse Sharma , but you can call me Priya I'll be checking you over...I understand you had abdominal pain?" Priya asked and Zosia nodded, "No need to be worried dear."

"I am a doctor please don't patronise me," Zosia asked politely and Priya looked a bit taken aback but all the same she respected Zosia's wishes and then began to question Zosia.

"So Zosia how old are you?"

"Twenty six."

"How many weeks are you?"

"Twelve...thirteen weeks this sunday coming," Zosia answered and Priya noted down.

"Have you had any previous misscarriages, terminations, or stillbirths?" Priya asked.

"This is my first baby...by the way things are looking now," Zosia saw Arthur's face he looked upset but Zosia knew he had tried his best to hide his worry.

"I'll be doing your obs and checking your sats-"

"I am a doctor...I don't need you explaining just get on with it," Zosia just wanted to know if her baby was OK, she couldn't understand what had happened other than feeling bunged up she felt fine, "Please."

...

Zosia had finished having her sats and obs done, but she didn't care about her she needed to know if her baby was OK, "Your temperature is a little high-"

"I have a cold that's all...look is there a chance that I can see my baby?!" Zosia asked that's all she wanted to know is if her baby was alive or not, "Please! I don't care about me!...a scan anything please I need to know!" Zosia demanded and Priya then nodded, "Thank you."

"Zosia you're really not helping...if there is something wrong with you...then maybe that's why this has happened...stop being a doctor for a moment," Arthur then saw Zosia's glare but it dropped to her looking worried, "Oh no don't cry!"

"Maybe this is a sign...that something is wrong," Zosia looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes feeling two hot tears spill out of her eyes, "What if it's natures way of telling us that something is wrong?"

"Zosia we have a ultrasound scan machine here could you roll-"

...

"And there is your baby," the screen got turned and both Zosia and Arthur saw their baby, on the screen relief flew over her as she saw her baby, "Your baby is fine...apart from your cold and temperature you are perfectly healthy. I strongly suggest you take it easy and take a week off work. I can-"

"That won't be a problem...Zosia will be able to get time off," Arthur cut in as he knew Mr Self if he heard about this he would make sure Zosia is off work until she well again, "Thank you."

"Thank you...I'm just so glad that the baby is OK," Zosia placed both hands on her abdomen and looked at Arthur, "I'm sorry...I should have stayed at home," she felt again two tears pour out of her eyes, "Thank you for being there."

"You're the mother of my child...and I care about you of course I'm going to be there," Arthur took her hand again and Zosia held his hand tight, "And we can talk to your dad about getting time off...as you need to take it easy."

"OK" Zosia nodded and she then looked down at her abdomen rubbing it lightly, "I find it weird there's a real person growing in there...and how babies are born...it's just weird."

"Like us then," Arthur said.

"He or she has no chance of being normal," Zosia joked and then laughed which Arthur did too, "OK...can we go now?" Zosia asked she just wanted to get back to the familiar ward with familiar people away from all this.

...

"Zosia I heard what happened...are you OK?!" Dom raced over and hugged her Zosia pulled away since she didn't want the fuss, "Well?"

"I'm fine and the baby is fine...it was a false alarm but I need to take some time off work a week at the least."

"So that means you need to talk to Mr Self," Arthur tried to push Zosia into getting the time off quickly, he was worried about her and being on this ward much longer, was not going to do her well.

"Where have you been?" Guy asked and Zosia couldn't get any words out, this was not what she wanted to do on the ward, "Well?...why was the ward-"

"Mr Self I allowed Zosia and Arthur to take a break...after all your daughter is pregnant wouldn't want to put unnecessary stress on her would you?" Serena winked at Zosia and then kept a stern look on her face when she looked at Guy, "Perhaps your wife could back me up on this?" Serena raised an eyebrow and Guy then looked to find Anya with Serena, "After all mother's prerogative...you can never stop being a mother."

"I need to talk to you and mum," Zosia said to Guy and Guy frowned what was wrong with her? "It's important...please."

"'My office and it better be important Zosia," Guy said.

"It is really important," Arthur cut in and Guy looked at him with a look which made Arthur be quiet.

"Why else would I disturb your precious time with patients...when your grandchild's life was just...I'll see you in your office," Zosia then stormed away again feeling like she was being an inconvenience but it was important she needed to put her child first no more worrying about other people her health and baby's health was her number one priority, the twenty week scan would tell her if her baby was going to be affected by Spina Bifida and her question was does she tell Arthur?

**A/N: Since I haven't updated in a while I thought I'd make it a long one, so I'm skipping ahead to twenty weeks next, I apologise for not having Bonnie thrown off but I can't write dead characters it's weird I'm sorry for being mean to Jonny but in my opinion he has been so horrible to Jac :/ anyway thanks to RainbowChaser90 for helping me once again and PianoNinja thank you as well, ohh and Rena not Sic Rena ;) Sic is an awful pairing name! Anyway Rena is for Lee as she is lovely and I'm glad I can fangirl about Rena with her :). Reviews are welcome! Should Zosia tell Arthur about the family history? And not do what Guy did wait until 20 weeks or should she do what her dad did? xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OK so Zosia is now 20 weeks and there's gonna be a part one and two to this since it's an adventure chapter as well as Zosia's scan etc. It is now May 25th :) it'll make sense.**

8 weeks ago

Zosia walked into her father's office then shut the door before standing in front of his desk, she looked around it; full of messed up paperwork and folders that needed sorting clear that Anya had tried to sort out his jumble of paperwork but Guy had done what he does best and jumbled it up again. Though through the paperwork mess was a photo collage of various photos: Guy and Anya, Zosia as an infant, toddler and child, wedding day photos, new years parties, and a full family photo, "What's going on Zoshie?" Guy asked. Anya walked in with Arthur and they sat down together on the sofa.

"Don't call me that," Zosia argued but then she sighed and looked up at her father, "Why didn't you tell mama about your family history of Spina Bifida before twenty weeks?" Zosia asked and Arthur looked confused and also worried. Arthur thought she was going to say about the earlier scare but this was a shock.

"Zosia," Anya said softly she knew that her daughter was worried but dragging up old history would cause unnecessary drama, "You need to calm down...OK."

"It would've caused your mother worry...and I didn't want to put extra stress on her. You were fine when born so all the worry just would've been unnecessary...your mother's right you need to calm down, it'll just worry both you and Doctor Digby," Guy explained and Zosia placed her hand to her mouth before letting out a cry; her day had been stressful and exhausting, she just needed rest but she needed to talk to her dad. Guy stood up and walked over to her and held his arms out; Zosia being the way she was accepted the hug as she hugged her dad she cried into his shoulder, "I had a scare earlier."

"Is everything OK?" Guy asked concerned and he went to pull away but Zosia didn't move.

"Everything's fine...but what if it's a sign...that something is wrong?" Zosia asked and she pulled her head away, "What if...it's natures way of telling-"

"But you're fine...the baby's fine..." Arthur added even though he was now feeling worried.

"But you don't know the Arthur!" Zosia shouted and she sighed heavily, "I'm just feeling ill and tired...I just want to go home."

"Let me drop you two home and I'll stay with you," Anya suggested and Zosia nodded, "You'll be OK."

"Zosia I'm making you take a week off...I don't want to see you until you're properly feeling better," Guy ordered and Zosia nodded she was exhausted and all she wanted to was sleep. Guy sat down at his desk and began to think: He was going to be a granddad, he never expected to since Zosia was not the mother type, she never played with dolls or showed any maternal instincts as a child; he hadn't prepared himself for grandchildren so he researched on Google: How to be a granddad? he thought to himself If only they had this type of thing when Zosia was little, maybe Iwould've been a better father.

May 25th Sunday 09:00am

Zosia was now twenty weeks pregnant she now had a bump which was very noticeable even under scrub tops and Holby hoddie, she had been experiencing embarrassing pregnancy side effects such as: constipation and then suddenly it all comes out at once she had been at work last week when she had an issue where she hadn't made it to the bathroom in time and luckily for her Colette had promised not to tell anyone she gave her spare underwear and also a pad from the pharmacy and suggested that she get some as well as loose stomach her bladder had been quite as well laughing made her leak and coughing also made her leak. Though she had a very embarrassing moment when Dom tickled her but he forgot she was not as in control as she normally was and when he tickled her she had no time to get away and she ended up wetting herself right in front of Arthur, Dom, Ric and her dad. Zosia then ran and hid in the toilets refusing to come out and only when Anya bribed her with the biscuits from Poland Zosia came out and refused to step back onto Keller. Dom though had been less sympathetic than Arthur which made Zosia feel a bit better knowing Arthur was supportive but Dom had been less than supportive. Zosia had been in Tescos when she bumped into Jac Naylor the other day.

_2 Days ago_

_Zosia was stood by the feminine hygiene aisle trying to find the right kind of pads, she considered Tescos own but then Jac approached beside her, "TENA...they saved me from issues," Jac said and Zosia jumped, "They last a while."_

_"Thank you," Zosia said confused she had no idea why Jac was being nice but she grabbed a packet of TENA Lady before walking to the check out._

**Present**

Now Zosia was just stepping out of the shower and getting dressed for work, she had been very emotional these past few days and the smallest things were setting her off, Dom and Arthur had been trying to avoid her simply because they seemed to always say the wrong thing but now Zosia was getting dressed into a pair of leggings, and vest top she was not happy that the stuff she once wore was no longer able to fit her so she went onto .uk and ordered herself a bunch of Maternity clothes. She pulled up her vest top and squeezed Cocoa butter onto her round bump and started to rub slowly in a way she found this was a way to bond with the baby considering she wasn't able to see her child yet. She then dried her hands off with the towel and then pulled her top back down before putting on her Holby hoddie and she zipped it up then she looked at her calendar: Twenty week scan 09:00am! Zosia looked at the clock two hours to go, two hours before their baby's fate was to be discovered and the gender. Both Zosia and Arthur decided they wanted to know so they could get everything ready and get the right coloured clothes, deco and more.

Zosia stepped into the living room and sat on the sofa and sighed, Arthur gave her an orange juice and Dom say down next to her, "Twenty week scan today..." Arthur said and Zosia nodded she looked nervous and was shaking, "I'm sure it'll be fine," Arthur reassured.

"You can't predict that...pass me my iPod," Zosia ordered Dom and Dom took her iPod off charge and then also gave her the earphones, "Stick this on," Zosia turned the screen to show Dom: Rosanne Cash - 707, "Please."

"Trust Ms Campbell to get you into this," Dom then walked back over and put the iPod onto the docking station.

Last night awaken from a dream with the headlights blazing from a train

and the old man leaning on the throttle

and the brakeman

passing round the bottle,

that full moon dancing through the trees

that 707 was starting to breeze

it said

Dom got his phone out and went onto Twitter Domino: Trust Ms Campbell to get Zosiiiia into Rosanne Cash. 707 is playing :')

MrGSelf: Domino Zosiiia FM/SN not good enough anymore Zosia? ;)

Domino: MrGSelf Zosiiia Oh no she still plays that just SerenaCampbell got her into Rosanne Cash!

...

One hour later Zosia, Dom and Arthur arrived into Holby entrance though Zosia no longer threw up at the smell of coffee she still disliked it, and it still made her urge they went up onto Keller and into the changing room to get changed, Zosia took off her hoddie and then grabbed her scrub top she didn't like people looking at her bump it wasn't public property, it was her body just stretched a lot by the baby growing inside her. She pulled it over her head and then flattened it down before then feeling embarrassed to take off her leggings since her pad was quite noticeable and Dom was likely to take the mick, "Can you guys please leave," Zosia ordered and both men looked at her confused, "Please," she pleaded and they both left before Zosia realised it was safe to get changed she was about to pull off her leggings when she was startled, the door opened and she jumped back and leaked a lot to get a clear picture for her scan she needed a full bladder and she regretted drinking too much water before leaving though luckily it was caught she still felt embarrassed. Zosia quickly grabbed her bag and dashed out of the changing room before heading into the bathroom then she locked herself in a cubicle and sat on the toilet hiding her face in her hands.

"Where's Zosia?" Anya asked Dom and Arthur, Arthur looked around she was nowhere to be seen and he frowned, "Mr Levy have you seem Zosia?"

"Yes...she dashed out of the locker room and I have no idea where she's gone...though I think I startled her," Sacha answered and Anya had a slight idea.

"Leave it to me," Anya said kindly and then she again went to find her daughter she immediately went to the bathroom and shut the door, "Zosia?" Zosia jumped when she heard her name being called and she sighed, "What happened?"

"Nothing...I just needed to go to the bathroom," Zosia answered and she pulled her leggings off then finally put on the scrub trousers, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Anya asked to be certain and then the cubicle door unlocked revealing her daughter, "You look uncomfortable."

"I'm due a scan in one hour...I've filled my bladder with water which it is unable to hold a lot of urine and it hurts...so yes I'm uncomfortable and nervous and I really need to pee," Zosia crossed her legs and sighed.

"Tale your mind off it...Sacha's looking for you," Anya said and Zosia then bravely uncrossed her legs and realised it was safe to move, she then went back into the cubicle to get her bag, "Is Arthur going with you for the Twenty week scan?" Anya asked curiously and Zosia nodded, "Well that's brilliant...but sweetheart listen...stay calm OK."

"OK," Zosia nodded and she then smiled, "I'm really scared...what if-"

"Hey you'll be fine," Anya reassured and Zosia shook her head before covering her face with her hands, "Oh Zosia," Anya approached her daughter and gave her a hug, "You'll be fine," Anya rubbed her back which she sort of liked as her back had been hurting and it gave the pain slight relief, "OK," Anya reassured and Zosia nodded, "You're worse than what I was for your emotions...and that is saying something."

"I can't help it...I just cry or rage at the weirdest things...I really can't help it," Zosia explained and Anya pulled her away from her and stroked her face, "It's not me."

"Right work...before we get into trouble," Anya ordered and Zosia then walked towards the door, "And let me know as soon as you're back from the scan OK."

"I will," Zosia nodded and then mother and daughter walked back onto Keller but Zosia first had to put her bag back into the locker room. The she popped back out after and joined Sacha with Dom, Arthur, Guy, Anya and Colette.

"Right join us in the board room about one o'clock I have something I want to discuss," Guy ordered and then everyone nodded, "Good don't forget."

"What do you think is going on?" Dom asked Zosia and Zosia shrugged before checking the time, "Good luck."

"Thank you," Zosia said and Dom then walked away leaving Arthur and Zosia together in awkward silence, "Are you still coming?"

"Yes...yes of course," Arthur reassured and Zosia smiled she felt slightly better knowing that she'd have the father there, Arthur knew how nervous she had been and he knew that Guy would get on his back if he didn't go, "I'll be there."

"Nine o'clock don't forget," Zosia then walked away go deal with her patient rubbing her back lightly and Arthur had a feeling it was hurting she had complained a few times that she couldn't get comfortable and he considering he got her pregnant he got suggested by Dom to offer back massages which had helped a few times, and he then walked away to get on with his work.

...

It was now time for both Zosia and Arthur to have the twenty week scan and they were sat in the waiting room, Zosia was shaking and Arthur grabbed her hand, Zosia squeezed his hand and then they were called into the scan room, Zosia let go of Arthur's hand and then they walked in together. Zosia laid down on the bed and placed the paper towel between the top of her trousers and then the Sonographer placed the gel onto the probe, telling then what she was going to look for and then turned on the screen, Zosia again held out her hand for Arthur to take and he took her hand squeezing it they were both as nervous as each other and then the probe was placed onto her swollen abdomen, they looked at the screen there was their baby, their baby no one else's their baby. It's heartbeat filled the room and Zosia smiled her eyes welled up and she felt two tears fall down her right cheek. The sonographer checked everything and then a while later Zosia and Arthur were relieved of their worry, their baby was fine and Zosia breathed out relieved and she smiled, "Do you know the gender?"

"You're having a girl," the sonographer announced and Zosia smiled and looked at Arthur he looked happy, then the image was printed out and given to Zosia. Zosia then wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her top back down looking happy, they both then walked out and Zosia gave Arthur her bag and she made a dash for the loo very nearly again not making it.

...

13:00pm

The board room was full only Arthur and Zosia were to arrive, the parents to be had decided to talk for a while about the baby, what they were going to do and just stuff in general over a hot chocolate and Zosia had texted Luke about what they were having and he warned her that her snapchat may explode as his mum had seen their texts as Jenny was quite nosey and she had gone and told half the staff on the neuro ward.

"Shit it's one o'clock!" Zosia exclaimed and she stuffed her Nokia into her bag and then both her and Arthur made their way to the board room, they got the lift and luckily it didn't have many stops and then they entered the board room, "Sorry...we urr-"

"Just sit down," Guy ordered and Zosia sat down next to Dom and Arthur sat next to Zosia, Serena, Harry, Ric, Jac, Jonny, Elliot, Mo, Raff, Amy, Sacha, Mary-Claire and Adele were also waiting and Anya and Colette looked at the parents to be funnily though Guy was just impatient, "No that we're all here," he was interrupted by Zosia gasping and he sighed, "Problem Doctor March?"

"You OK?" Mo asked as she saw the surprised look on Zosia's face then she laughed.

"It moved...feel," she grabbed Arthur's hand and placed it on her abdomen then Arthur's eyes lit up, "Weird."

"Does it hurt?" Arthur asked.

"No...it's like...when you can feel the pulse in your stomach," Zosia answered and she realised that everyone was looking and she cleared her throat and she sat forward, "That's weird."

"Weird is you and Arthur all over," Harry joked and he got a glare off a glare off Anya, "Sorry...so what's going?"

"Can I talk now?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded and she looked at her dad, "On Tuesday for two nights all of us...that includes all of us will be going on a Team Building Camping Trip...it has bern brought to my attention that a lot of you are causing drama when not needed, I've sent an email out and we will be leaving here about six am on Tuesday...that gives us a day to get everything together," Guy explained and no one looked impressed, "I don't do incompetence."

"This is a joke right?" Colette asked she didn't like camping very much she wasn't the type and Guy kept his face straight, "Oh come on Guy...you know I don't do camping."

"I am not camping with Jac," Jonny whispered but Guy overheard and cleared his throat before sitting in the chair, "And who will look after Emma?" Jonny asked Jac spitefully.

"I can pay the nanny's double," Jac answered but she felt quite nervous leaving Emma for that long, Jonny them smiled quite evilly, "He'll use this against me," Jac whispered to Elliot and Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So you'd rather go camping than be a mum?" Jonny asked and Jac went to argue back but Jonny interrupted, "Well listen up missy...Emma is mine, you're an unfit mother."

"Nurse Maconie!" Anya shouted and she stood up Anya rarely had outbursts and it made Colette and Guy both jump, "How dare you!"

"Our daughter who will soon be mine-"

"Your daughter isn't something you can bet on, she's a living human being," Anya argued and Jonny laughed, "Do you have any idea how hurtful it can be to call someone an unfit mother?"

"Thing is it's true...Jac never bonded with Emma, she stayed away, then was relieved when Emma couldn't go home, she left it all to me her father! Does that sound like a fit mother to you?!" Jonny argued.

"And how is taking a child away from their mother going to help your daughter?" Anya asked.

"She'll be sway from the poison that comes out of her mouth!" Jonny shouted as he pointed to Jac and Jac huffed, "Emma is mine-"

"The only unfit parent I can see here Nurse Maconie is you," Sacha defended his best friend Jac and Jonny looked shocked, "Anya is right...taking Emma away from Jac will damage her, I thought you were alright but you know what right now Joseph was the only man ever right for Jac," Jac one drunken night out had told him about Joseph and it seemed that even Elliot couldn't help but agree, "Grief or no grief what you're doing is much worse than what Joseph ever did to her."

"That's enough Sacha," Jac said and Jonny felt defeated he had a mother and a father fighting against him, "I won't go...Emma needs me."

"You deserve to let your hair down Jac," Sacha reassured and Jonny snorted and Mo hit his arm, "She'll be fine."

"Oh aye it must be so tiring...she has an army of nannies, Emma barely knows her and if Bonnie was alive Emma would be better off with her as a mum-"

_I can ask my mother to look after Emma if you want? xx - Sacha_

_He'll use it against me - Jac _

_You deserve to let your hair down Jac xx - Sacha _

_My mother's a mother bear she'll adore her xx - Sacha _

_Promise me she'll be safe?! - Jac_

_She'll be as safe as safe can be xx - Sacha _

_OK thank you - Jac_

_No problem xx - Sacha_

"Jac is coming on this trip...she deserves to have a good time," Sacha said to shut Jonny up and Jonny mumbled something before backing down, Mo smiled at Jac even Mo couldn't bring herself to understand what Jonny was doing.

Anya had lost it because she knew how Jac felt other than Zosia being born healthy she had struggled a bit at first, Guy had to bond more with Zosia as Anya was just so unable to cope it was very upsetting as she missed two months of Zosia growing and was called a bad mother by Guy's mother; so Jonny calling Jac an unfit mother it was hard for her not to react.

"So Tuesday six am and Professor Hope and Ms Effanga could I have a word please?" Guy then allowed the rest to leave but it left Anya, Colette, Elliot and Mo in the boardroom.

"A girl!" Dom jumped out in front of Zosia and Zosia nodded smiling, "Sure you're up for this trip?" Dom asked concerned.

"I used to camp a lot when I was little...my dad took my mum camping when she was pregnant with me, I'll be fine," Zosia reassured and Dom smiled, "Do I need to get you camping stuff?" Zosia asked.

"Argos?" Dom suggested and Zosia nodded, "So you ever been camping Speckles?"

"Not really."

"I'm sure you two are not the only ones...so we have an Argos app...though how on earth Jac and Jonny are going to spend two days together is beyond me," Zosia then rubbed her back and tilted back, "My back."

"Want a back massage?" Arthur suggested and Zosia nodded Dom then left Zosia and Arthur as they went to find somewhere private.

**A/N: This might became 3 parter chapter. Next chapter or 2 camping trip any ideas on what can happen? Zosia and Arthur wise? Then in general overall? I'm so glad I got this idea haha as I was stuck. If anyone remembers Jac and Jonny return? It's a team building thing like that :) Michael will be appearing and another person slight hint: "I'm king of the highway, prince of the boulevard" ;) and anyone who talks to me will know. Reviews & Ideas are welcome xxxx **


	12. Chapter 12 Part One

**A/N: OK start of the part one of 2 or 3 not sure haha, thank you to anyone who reviews I really appreciate it! I'm gonna have Rena camping and they may get closer ;)**

Six am start was not anyones idea of fun especially for Adele, Mary-Claire, Harry, Mo and Colette. The others seemed to be less bothered even Zosia though she had backache still wasn't moaning. Though the smell of coffee coming from those who were drinking it was making her feel nauseous. Guy and Anya were in the office finishing off some things and were going to join the others shortly.

"Goooooood Mooooooorning!" everyone jumped to find Luke Benson stood with his gear on his back, walking boots, walking trousers, t-shirt and a jacket on.

"Oh Luke how are you so cheery in the mornings?" Colette asked and Luke took off hi gear and walked over to Zosia, then put his arm around her and smiled.

"Because I've always liked mornings," Luke answered and Colette groaned, "Come on Col Zosh is pregnant and she's not complaining."

"Even though my back does hurt," Zosia whispered and she then huffed, "Thanks to Jenny my snapchat crashed so I've had to reinstall," Zosia argued to Luke and Luke laughed, "How many people did she tell?!"

"Well the Neuro ward is separate and pretty big...and a lot of people have known you for years," Luke reminded and Zosia sighed before checking her snapchat, "Bloody hell thirty!"

"Is there anyone who should be arriving?" Harry asked he hoped that he could sleep on the way there before he properly woke up and he also wanted to be away from Raff.

"I think we should play some music," Raff said and Amy laughed, "Any of you heard of Runrig?"

"Oh no," Mo whispered she hoped he wouldn't say that as Runrig was Jonny's weakness, the first song he taught her was 'The Cutter' and she blames him ever since for her iPod being full.

"You'll have to excuse Raff he likes his Scottish music," Amy excused her husband and Raff got his iPod ready, "What was the first song we heard?"

"I introduced your first to The Cutter," Raff answered and Mo grinned at Amy, "Sadly I don't speak or understand Gaelic so I can't translate some songs for you."

"Jonny Mac can understand it...but he doesn't speak it," Mo said and then finally the mini bus which was taking them arrived, "At last."

"Do we have to go?" Adele asked she and Mary-Claire would rather stay behind but they were being forced and it wasn't their idea of fun, "Can't we-"

"Doctor March is pregnant and do you see her complaining?" Guy asked as he appeared with Anya and Mary-Claire whispered something about 'nepotism' , "And I hope that all of you will treat each other with respect...including you Luke."

"Hey I'm always respectful it's my dad who's a twat," Luke argued and Guy suppressed a laugh as he knew not to encourage Luke to hate Kevin anymore than he did as it's a long road Kevin and Luke are still going down.

"Can't argue with that," Colette whispered and then everyone got on the bus: Luke and Zosia sat next to each other at the front on the left hand side as both got carsick, Dom and Arthur behind them, Guy and Anya were at the front as well on the right hand side, Amy and Raff behind them, Harry was on his own on the single seat, Adele and Mary-Claire were sat behind Raff and Amy and Elliot was sat with Colette behind Harry, Jac and Sacha were sat behind Adele and Mary-Claire, Mo and Jonny sat behind Elliot, Ric and Serena were behind Jac and Sacha and everyone got belted up.

"OK so just running through some rules," Guy held onto the pole and had one foot on the top step and the other on the bottom, "I will not tolerate bullying," he heard Zosia snort and he gave her a look that made her pipe down, "We're team building that means making people feel better about themselves, helping people, not making them feel worthless," Guy made a direct look at Jonny and Mo looked at Jonny concerned but Jonny said nothing, then Guy looked at Raff who looked quite smug, "I have worked with the biggest incompetent control freak and I didn't kill him-"

"Because I didn't let you," Anya reminded and the other's laughed.

"Other rules include: stay with the group you are put in, if you are injured and get separated please use the signal that you have to ring someone or call for help, if it is that you are knocked unconscious we will do our upmost best to find you, and now for the activities as soon as we get there we will be setting up camp, then will have breakfast and we will begin our activities for the day: Rock climbing, raft building, and then we will stop for lunch after that map navigating and that will finish us off for the day. Wednesday will be Archery, spider web and finally we will be having a walk. Then Thursday we will be leaving," Guy then finished talking and Zosia realised the only activities she could do was archery, and the walks not too bad she thought as it meant she'd have more energy to walk later on, "For now we will have a few toilet breaks since my daughter is incapable at the moment of holding her bladder for a long time-"

"Dad!" She shouted and hid her face in her hands shaking her head, "It's not my fault."

"There was me thinking it took two to tango," Guy said with a grin on his face and Zosia shook her head, "And to also to stop off at a drive in."

"Oh fantastic heart attack in a bun," Jac said out loud and Sacha hit her arm, "It's true."

"And we can stop at a health shop for those who don't like drive ins," Guy reassured and Zosia was really craving McDonalds it was weird since she didn't normally like that kind of thing, "I think that's about it."

"Good can we get going now please?" Raff said loudly as he just wanted to get there and Amy sighed then looked at Harry, Guy said go to the driver and then the driver started the engine, "Finally."

"Oh Raff stop being so impatient," Amy scolded and Raff looked out the window.

_"Tear down these walls  
They keep raising for you_

_In the slipstream of luck and democracy  
A victim of chance and geography  
I reap and I sow the face of the earth  
While big guns play games with the land of my birth," Raff heard Jonny singing and he grinned._

_"I walk these hills and I sail the seas  
I've weathered the storms of history  
Created to live, created to share  
With the fish of the sea, the birds of the air_

_Tear down these walls  
All men were born the same  
You came here with nothing  
But naked and a name  
Oh, a name,_" Raff sang as he knew the song off by heart and Zosia got out her iPod as she wasn't going to listen to Raff and Jonny sing all the way there.

"Want to listen?" Zosia offered Luke and Luke nodded she then gave him the other earphone and put on Sorcerer by Stevie Nicks.

"We used to love this song," Luke grinned and Zosia nodded, "Bet you still can't stay awake during 'Sister Of The Moon' though," Luke teased and Zosia turned it up louder, "Ouch!" Luke shouted as the sudden noise made his ear hurt and Zosia grinned, "What's that song about springs?"

"Silver Springs I'll put it on," Zosia then unlocked her iPod again and went to find Silver Springs.

"You could've been a bit more discreet about Zosia's difficulties," Anya whispered and Guy nodded in agreement he hadn't done it on purpose he sometimes just slipped things out, "I had the same problems."

"I know...I'm not letting her do the rock climbing or anything like that, I think she'll be OK with walking and archery," Guy whispered back and Anya nodded.  
...

Half an hour into the drive and Zosia was asleep her head on Luke's shoulder, she had been so tired lately and it was making life difficult especially wi her job. Luke got out his phone and sneakily took a photo then put it on Twitter saying: Aww Zoshie needed a cat nap :P. After posting on Twitter he looked out the window the weather was quite nice for now but he hoped it would stay that way.

Sacha's phone vibrated and he had a snapchat off his daughter Rachel who was spending the day with her sister with their grandmother which meant baby Emma too, it was a video and he tapped Jac on the shoulder. The video was of Emma sleeping and the tag line said: _Emma's worn out and she is all OK_

"See she's fine," Sacha reassured and Jac nodded relieved that her daughter was safe and she then closed her eyes for a second, Sacha began to play Candy Crush on his phone and everyone was occupied on their gadgets. Ric was watching a TV series on Serena's iPad called: Family Guy he hadn't watched it before but Serena had a teenage daughter and she obviously picked up on the series.

"How do you enjoy this?" Ric asked as he did not find it funny at all whilst Serena seemed to find the talking dog and one year old entertaining.

"Oh you pick it up blame Ellie," Serena answered and she paused it before looking up at Ric, "I have other things we can watch...some that will suit your age Mr Griffin."

"Are you saying that I'm not with the 21st Century?" Ric asked sounding almost offended and Serena laughed, "OK test me."

"I'm sorry?" Serena asked confused.

"You think I'm not with 21st century test me," Ric demanded and Serena locked her iPad then put it back into her bag before turning to Ric.

"OK...who are One Direction?"

"They're a boy band everyone knows that," Ric answered and Serena nodded.

"OK i0s 7."

"Apple operating system."

"Wifi."

"So you can use the internet."

"Close enough," Serena then leant her head against the head rest, "It's too early..."

"Do you want my jacket?" Ric offered as he wasn't cold but he could feel Serena and she was quite cold.

"Mr Griffin are you offering me your jacket?" Serena asked and Ric then took it off and gave it to her, "Thank you," she put it on and zipped it up at the front.

"They're quite cute," Adele whispered to Mary-Claire as she observed Ric and Serena, "Don't you think?"

"A wee bit...do you think Jac and Jonny will make up?"

"Mo says they're a tragic ballet on ice...we're not likely too see any action anytime soon," Adele whispered back and Mary-Claire sighed, "We work fine as a team, it's Raff and Harry."

"And Jac and Jonny and Dom and Arthur,' Mary-Claire whispered back, "So thanks to them we're now going to get absolutely filthy-"

"Urr who with?" Adele asked and then her and Mary-Claire burst into laughter, "Because Luke is gay...sadly he can nurse my wounds any day...let's do a travelling selfie!" Adele squealed and then she pulled her phone out and unlocked it then turned on the camera, "Smile," Mary-Claire and Adele then grinned, "First seflie of the trip."

"You need to try and get a selfie with Mr Self!" Mary-Claire said excitedly and they then grabbed hands and squealed, "Or even better get one with Zosia."

...

After a few stops which Zosia hadn't woken up for they were at the campsite, "Zosia," Luke nudged her and Zosia jumped and felt pain as she really needed to wee, "Hey we're at the campsite."

"I can't move," Zosia whispered as if she moved it would mean she would actually leak and not just a small leak a major leak.

"Why?" Luke asked confused and Zosia moved slightly but it hurt to move and also she had to cross her legs, "Ahh...right well...urmm...we can let everyone get off and then I'll help you up."

"Right we're here," Guy announced and everyone sighed of relief, Serena had fallen asleep and her head had fallen sideways onto Ric's shoulder, Ric nudged her slightly and Serena jumped, "We'll get the tents set up and then onto our activities."

"I'm not moving," Zosia whispered and Luke nodded but Zosia took her seatbelt off and sat forward slowly but even that made her leak.

"Why don't you go first?" Guy suggested to Zosia but Zosia shook her head and Luke then cut in.

"Zosia's feeling a bit sick so I said I'd wait with her until she feel better," Luke said and Guy frowned, "Not travel sick..."

"I'll join you in a bit," Zosia said and then everyone exited the bus but Arthur looked confused at Zosia though Dom pushed him forward and he nearly went flying down the steps but Guy and Sacha caught him. Then they left the bus, Anya was a bit concerned but Zosia told her to go and it left Zosia and it left Luke and Zosia on the bus, "I'm not moving."

"How long have I known you?" Luke asked.

"It doesn't matter Luke! I'm twenty six I can't move...because if I move I'll wet myself and yes I may have a pad on but it's still embarrassing!" Zosia shouted and then her baby started to kick, "Oh now you're awake," Zosia said to her bump and Luke smiled he found it cute that she spoke to her bump.

"You let me help you up...and I wont tell anyone," Luke reassured and Zosia looked up at him then she sighed and held out her hand, "I promise," Luke pulled her up and Zosia went bright red, "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," Zosia whispered and then she sighed, "I hardly leaked but before I do take my stuff I need a wee."

"TMI!" Luke shouted as Zosia exited the bus and Luke rolled his eyes.

...

Everyone now was stood in the field where they would be staying for the next two days, "So this is where we are staying?" Colette asked annoyed.

"Don't worry it's not all field there's toilets and showers about two minutes away over there," Anya reassured and Adele looked very relieved, "So who has actually been properly camping?" Anya asked.

"Or we can just leave it to the likes of myself and the alley cat," Michael Spence said everyone knew that accent but what was he doing here? He wasn't alone he had a red haired woman with him.

"What are you doing here?" Jac asked not rudely but quite shocked and Michael dropped his backpack and other camping gear, "Have you been picking up women whilst out in States?"

"Oh you are joking," Colette and Anya stood arms folded and they looked unimpressed, "Guy was this you?"

"I'd like you to meet Catherine O'Malley," Guy introduced and both Colette and Anya huffed before going off to sort out their tents, "Old friend of mine."

"Yeah we know," Colette grumbled as she pulled the tent out the sack and then rolled it out, Anya was a lot more clued up on how to put up tents than Colette so Anya and Colette to keep away from Catherine they decided sorting out tents were best.

"If this is Guy's idea of us two getting to know her, he'll be getting more than a bruised penis," Anya grumbled and Colette laughed last time Guy tried to do something without Anya knowing she kicked him severely where it hurt and actually severely hurting him.

...

"Zosia do you want help setting up your tent?" Luke asked and Zosia nodded she was feeling tired and her back was hurting since she had been in one position for two hours, "You OK?"

"Yeah just tired I didn't sleep well last night madam was keeping me up by kicking," Zosia answered and Luke squeezed her shoulder, "She kicks at night so it's all night."

"Well how about once your tent is set up you get some sleep?" Luke suggested the others would understand and he knew that Zosia wouldn't want to be tired or complaining on the walks considering she was normally up for these adventures. She was definitely the more adventuress one when they were little even got them lost once and whilst Luke was scared, Zosia loved it so he was dreading walking with her for that reason, "Then Arthur can wake you up in say an hour?"

"Thanks," Zosia smiled and she felt her baby kick again and gently rubbed her bump hoping that would settle her down. Arthur approached them and Zosia grabbed his hand again to feel their baby, "Can we share a tent please?" Zosia asked Arthur as he always gave her back massages and she found whenever Arthur was around the baby settled which she had done now her kicks weren't as hard and she guessed that their baby found Arthur's presence relaxing, "She likes you."

"How do you know?" Arthur asked curiously.

"She settles whenever you're around," Zosia answered and when Guy walked by Arthur removed his hand, despite Zosia not liking him Zosia would always be his little girl and Arthur knew that Guy was protective, "But yeah we're sharing as she kicks more during the night and I hardly slept yesterday," Zosia finalised and Arthur didn't say no he wouldn't dare and plus the thought of sharing a tent with her was actually ego uplifting out of all people him.

...

"Rena come on don't you know how to set up a tent?" Michael teased using her mother's pet name earning him an infamous Serena glare, "Weren't you a girl guide?"  
"A very long time ago Mr Spence and since then I have not been in one," Serena answered and Michael laughed, "So will the ever so helpful Boy Scout who may I add bragged once about sleeping in the ever so dangerous American woods and lived to tell the tale?" Serena folded her arms and raised an eyebrow making Michael backdown, "Give the deputy CEO a hand?"

"Geez Rena using your power much," Michael joked but all the same helped Serena set up her tent as they were doing so Ric approached back with two coffees, "Where's the coffee bar?"

"Guy has a massive flask and also a fair few tubs of coffee...though keep away from Zosia," Ric passed Serena the china takeaway style coffee mug, "Despite no longer vomiting at the smell, she still strongly dislikes it," Ric then sipped at his before placing it by a tree so it had somewhere safe to stand.

"Hey Rena are you and Ric playing dirty?" Michael asked wiggling his eyebrows and both Ric and Serena gave him a glare, "And you guys haven't denied it! Rena...Ric and Serena...Rena oh dear this brilliant," he shook his head and laughed.

"Michael perhaps you could help Sacha and Jac with their tent...seems they're struggling," Ric suggested and Michael then left Serena and Ric too it and he approached the two best friends.

"I needed his help," Serena whispered annoyed at Ric now how was she supposed to get it set up?

"Then you're lucky to have me," Ric began to lay the all the bits and bobs needed for a tent and then helped Serena set up their tent.

"Alright first of all you're doing it wrong," Michael interrupted Jac and Sacha and he got a famous Jac glare, Jac hadn't the heart to say no to sharing with Sacha considering he went though all the trouble to keep Emma safe from potential Jonny planning something whilst he was away which could involve friends etc snatching her. Mo and Jonny were sharing a tent and of course Guy and Anya were, Colette was on her own, Harry was too, Elliot wasn't sharing, Catherine and Michael were sharing and Luke and Dom had arranged to share, Catherine and Michael were sharing too, Amy and Raff were sharing and Mary-Claire and Adele were too, Let me help."

"Using your Boy Scout skills are you?" Jac asked and Michael made a face, "What are you doing back here anyway?"

"Well I came back from the States getting a call off Guy saying that if I wanted my post is still available and to take it whilst I still had the chance; so I did and then I got roped in with the alley cat to go on this trip. And I wanted to surprise you so hows the baby?" Michael asked Jac curiously.

"That reminds me, Jac I have signal want me to call my mother to see how Emma is?" Sacha asked Jac and Jac nodded leaving Michael confused.

"Are you two?-"

"No...Emma's staying with my mother...because well-"

"He'll hear via gossip...Jonny's planning a custody battle and Sacha suggested I leave Emma with his mother," Jac explained and Michael looked shocked and angry, "Just keep your mouth shut."

...

"Peace offering," Catherine gave Anya a coffee and Anya sighed before taking it, "Look it was twenty eight years ago...and I don't see him that way anymore...we got off on the wrong foot, start again?"

"You can help set up this tent," Anya ordered and then the three ladies finally began to set up the tent, Anya caught Colette's eye and they began to laugh at each other.

"Please don't go on about the alley cat thing," Catherine begged and the two nurses nodded but both had a sparkle in their eyes.

...

Finally everyone had their tents set up and they were having an hours break before leaving, they were all sat on travel chairs around a fire which was to warm them up since it was a cold morning, but Zosia had decided an hours sleep would be good as she was really tired. Raff and Jonny were having a conversation using words that it seemed only they understood.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked Amy, "Or is it the whole Scots don't speak English thing?"

"I wouldn't allow Raff hear you say that...he's very proud," Amy warned and Harry laughed, "I mean it Harry...watch your mouth."

"I wind MC up with Irish stereotypes all the time...anyway Raff's all mouth no action-"

"Least I'm not a wee clype," Raff said behind Harry and Harry jumped Amy rubbed her forehead and sighed, "A wee tell tale," Raff translated and Harry went to argue, "And you've got a cleg on you."

"A what?" Harry asked confused and Amy hit his shoulder, "What was that for?" Harry asked.

"You had a 'horsefly" on you...Raff Harry doesn't understand," Amy defended the young doctor and Raff grinned.

"More fun for me and Jonny then," Raff laughed and then he walked away with Jonny, "If we're building rafts...Englishboy is going straight in the water."

Arthur tapped on the tent that he was sharing with Zosia and Zosia huffed, "What?" Zosia groaned.

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked concerned and Zosia didn't reply she just wanted to sleep, "Zosia?"

"Arthur if you ask that word one more time to me, I will ensure you can father no more children got it?" Zosia turned over in her sleeping bag and Arthur backed away from the tent, Zosia suddenly had a craving for hot chocolate and remembered she packed a massive Cadbury's Hot Chocolate tub in her bag and she decided to go make one.

"Oh you've decided to join us," Guy said and Zosia glared at him then sat down on one of the chairs with a blanket around her.

"So how far along are you?" Michael asked to make conversation last time he saw Zosia she was at her first day of work and now she was pregnant.

"Twenty weeks," Zosia answered she felt like a tourist attraction everyone was looking at her and she felt self conscious, so she zipped up her hoddie and had to fight the urge to rub her bump even though baby was kicking she didn't want eyes all over her. But she had a shock when she felt scratches but inside her belly, "Can you all stop looking at me!" Zosia snapped, "Where's the nearest place to get hot water?"

"Your dad's got hot water," Anya said and she passed her the flask and Zosia smiled a thanks, "So when are we off for our first activity?" Anya asked curiously.

"You are far too happy in the mornings," Catherine said as she poured the rest of her coffee away but everyone gasped, "What?" she asked.

"Zosia still gets nauseous at the smell," Guy answered and Catherine saw the F1 looking very angry, "I should've warned you."

"To make it worse she's already in a bad mood," Dom whispered and Guy coughed making Dom look at him and Guy was glaring at him, "Sorry...this raft building...what teams are we in?"

"When we're there we'll get put into teams," Guy answered and Zosia breathed in, "That reminds me...Zosia you can choose the teams for the activities but you can participate on the walks."

"Nepotism," Mary-Claire whispered to Adele.

"Or maybe Mr Self doesn't want his daughter and grandchild put at risk," Serena corrected and Mary-Claire went red.

"Well hopefully Doctor March is a better mother than Jac," Jonny whispered but Michael overheard and it took all his strength not to bite back.

"Jonny Mac," Mo ran her finger over her throat as to tell him to shut up and Sacha then walked back with Jac after having a very long phone call with his mother.

"Mother bear prerogative ever seen The Big Bang Theory?" Sacha asked Jac as they sat down next to each other, "Sorry."

"So when are we off?" Jac asked.

"Say about half an hour?" Guy suggested and everyone nodded, "Please make sure everyone you use the bathroom as it'll be bushes once we get to the rock climbing place...it's an outdoor climbing wall so hopefully it'll be good."

"Please don't put Raff and Harry together," Colette said to Zosia and Zosia nodded, though she felt in a mischievous mood and putting Raff and Harry together did seem a fun idea.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Zosia said and she hid a grin though she felt uncomfortable with the baby scratching her inside which she had never experienced before.

**A/N: Filler chapter action starts next chapter - Thanks to Sarah for giving me ideas haha also please no one take offence to any of the Scottish things it's purely for fun and there's gonna be lots of rivalry between Raff and Harry but there's also gonna be lots more Zosia etc and more character interaction! Reviews are welcome :) xxx**


	13. Chapter 12 Part Two

They arrived at the rock climbing wall area half an hour later after a short drive, the wall was very tall and Arthur's stomach did knots, Jac had been rock climbing numerous of times, Zosia was sort of annoying she wasn't taking part but she knew that if she went climbing it'll put her baby at risk as what if she misplaced her footing or something. The rest just stood looking at the wall unsure what to think but their attention was withdrawn when they got called.

"Selfie," Jesse Law Guy's old friend grinned and then hugged his old friend, "And baby girl hello!" he then hugged Colette and Colette hugged him back, "Tiger don't kill me!" Jesse said to Anya as he went to hug her, "You two have not changed."

"I'm only forty seven," Anya argued and Jesse laughed before his eyes grew.

"Please tell me Zoshie that is just layers of clothes?" Jesse joked and Zosia went red before he hugged her, "How far gone?!" he asked.

"Twenty weeks and you stink of coffee," she pushed him away before trying not to urge, "Sorry it's just...coffee."

"How could you allow her to get pregnant?" Jesse asked as he pointed to Guy with a grin on his face and Anya laughed, "Seriously I remember her when her hand was able to wrap around Selfie's finger...now she's going to have her own baby?! But pregnancy is doing you good...anyway sorry...I'm Doctor Jesse Law but today you can just call me Jesse. I will be your instructor."

"He's well fit," Adele whispered to Mary-Claire and Mary-Claire laughed before being told by Colette to pay attention.

"Who's been rock climbing before?" Jesse asked curiously and Michael, Jac, Anya, Guy, Catherine, Raff, Amy and Adele, Jonny and Luke all lifted up their hands, "Col surely you've been."

"She looked up at the wall and nearly fainted," Guy explained and Colette went red she wasn't good with heights one thing that always sent her into fear, "And it was shorter than this one." l

"Ahh yes Colette and heights now I remember, Arizona nineteen ninety Grand Canyon Colette was not happy...Zosia was three and she loved it...apart from being stung by the wasp but overall Colette refusing to look down and go down onto the rocks was the most amusing part," Jesse grinned and Colette hid her face in her hands, "No you will not make me go! Ahh JESSE GET OFF!" Jesse tried to impersonate the nurse who was now hiding her face on Anya's shoulder, "And GUY GET OFF ME! I HATE HEIGHTS!"

"Leave her alone the pair of you were cruel," Anya defended her best friend and almost second daughter and Jesse laughed, "I have lots of atories to tell about you two," she warned Guy and Jesse.

"I have stories on you and Guy...just remember that, anyway now for instructions and it is very important that you listen and stick to these instructions. This here is your harness," Jesse lifted up the harness to show those who have never done rock climbing and Mo, Mary-Claire, Elliot, Ric, Serena, Harry, Sacha, Arthur and Dom all listened.

...

After Jesse explained what equipment they had and what it was used for everyone bar Zosia were all ready to climb, "And over to Zosia for who's in pairs with who," Colette said and Zosia cleared her throat.

"Harry and Raff-"

"You are joking?!" Harry exclaimed what was she thinking?! It was clear Raff did not like him and he would try some dirty trick he knew it.

"It's all about team work," Zosia then looked at her list before looking back up, "Arthur and Dom, Adele and Mary-Claire, Colette and my mum, Jesse and my dad, Jonny and Mo, Sacha and Jac, Ms Campbell and Mr Griffin, and Michael and Catherine...and Amy you can join with Elliot. Luke you can team up with my dad and Jesse," Zosia smiled before holding her back in her hands she had packed extra padding for the trip and having Arthur in the tent was a comfort since she knew the baby would keep her up and Arthur was able to make her settle just by being there.

"You're doing the climbing posh boy," Raff grinned but Amy gave him a disapproving look, "Or are you scared of heights too?"

"It's OK if you're scared Harry," Amy reassured but Raff laughed and Harry nodded before getting the rope tied to the clip, Raff was the holding the rope and also responsible for Harry's safety.

"He complains when the sunshines and when it's cold...he doesn't know what cold is you'd hate to meet my cousins they live up in the Highlands...minus thirty in the winter, think about that when you next say 'oh it's so cold, I'm a pampered prince and I need my mummy to kiss me goodnight,'" Raff enjoyed winding the young doctor up and Harry said nothing as he didn't want to give Raff the satisfaction of him getting under his skin.

Colette was looking up at the wall with dread in her stomach, she felt her knees turn to jelly and she was shaking, "I can climb up if you want Col," Anya suggested and Colette shook her head she was not going to let fear overtake her mind.

"No...I need to do this," Colette breathed out and stepped forward towards the climbing wall looking up at it, it looked so much more taller and she felt a wave of fear rush across her head, "Don't let me fall OK," Colette begged her boss and Anya smiled Colette knew she wouldn't let her fall but it was for her peace of mind, "Promise me Anya!"

"Colette do you think I'd do that?" Anya asked her and she raised an eyebrow and Colette shook her head, "Go on you're safe with me," Anya reassured and Colette then shakily placed one hand onto the coloured rock and then pushed herself up placing one foot shakily onto the other coloured rock on the right, "Go on I've got you."

Colette looked down her brown eyes filled with fear and Anya looked sympathetic, "No it'll collapse," Colette panicked and she jumped down shaking still.

"Col look at me," Anya ordered and Colette looked at her still filled with fear, "You can do this...I won't let you fall and it won't collapse on you; you can trust me."

"OK...OK," Colette then faced her fear and stepped back over to the wall again pushing herself up and then moved onto the second step, "Anya don't let me fall!" she shouted and grabbed onto the other coloured rock for dear life.

"Keep going," Anya ordered and Colette closed her eyes counted to ten and then pushed herself up again, "See you're doing fine."

Ric and Serena we looking up at the wall with different facial expressions, "So Mr Griffin you said you're not with the twenty first century...you want to be young you can do the climbing," Serena ordered and Ric snapped his head around looking at her like she had just turned into a ghost.

"As the saying goes 'ladies first'," Ric said and Serena laughed, "You're not letting me get away with this are you?" Ric asked and Serena held the rope she was to tie onto the hook around the harness in front of his face, "Alright...I'll do it."

"Oh and don't forget when coming down you get wedgies...should be fun," Serena then began to tie the rope around the hook and then smiled at Ric, "Go on then," she ordered Ric and Ric sighed before pushing himself up onto the coloured rocks, "Very good Mr Griffin," she tried to hide a smirk, "Now all you have to do is reach the top."

"What?!" he shouted before losing his footing, he slipped and lost his balance falling backwards onto the padded flooring that was the alternative to grass. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look.

"Ric are you OK?!" Serena asked as she walked over to him and knelt down, "Did you hit your head?!"

"No...but I felt my back click," Ric answered and he slowly sat up trying to hide his pain as he sat forward, "I think that's enough...proving for the day," Guy had rushed over and both him and Serena helped him up.

"I think Zosia could do with some company," Guy hinted for Ric to go and sit down and Ric breathed out annoyed he had just made a fool of himself.

"I think I'll leave rock climbing...I don't fancy injuring myself," Serena said and then she un-harnessed herself before guiding Ric to the benches, "So Doctor March how's your pregnancy?" Serena asked curiously.

"So far painful...I've got backache and it's constantly there," Zosia answered and she sighed heavily, "And I am really craving hot chocolate and breakfast biscuits with Nutella!" Zosia to Serena angrily like it was her fault, "Sorry...oh and I can't keep control of my bladder because when I laugh and it's embarrassing."  
"Well I have no biscuits but I did bring a jar of Nutella if you want, I'll let you have it," Serena offered to Zosia and Zosia nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled and Serena squeezed her shoulder, "I hope your back gets better," Zosia said to Ric and Ric nodded, "I'll make sure my dad doesn't repeat."

"So who is this Jesse person?" Serena asked curiously.

"He's basically my Uncle...one of my dad's old friends...though he had lived in Australia for a while now, he's very adventuress," Zosia explained and she sat back leaning her head against the tree behind them but then she felt her stomach grumble, "Excuse me," Zosia got up as quick as she could for the past few days she had been constipated and now was not the time for her stomach to play up now. She found a nearby bush but far away from the group and went bright red.

"Where's Zosia?" Arthur asked Dom who was high enough on the wall to see and Dom shrugged, "Did you see which way she went?"

"No because funnily enough I was busy concentrating on not doing a Mr Griffin!" Dom answered frustratedly and he then felt the slack getting loser and he panicked, "Arthur pick up the slack!" he shouted and before he went straight onto the ground Jesse had spotted the situation and grabbed the rope pulling Dom up.

"Arthur you must always keep hold on the slack!" Jesse shouted and Arthur pushed his glasses up shaking slightly, "Are you OK?" Jesse asked Dom and Dom nodded.

Meanwhile Raff was busy trying to scare Harry he let go slightly of the rope before Harry panicked and grabbed hold tightly of the rock, "Raff the slack!" Harry shouted and then he felt himself falling but just before he could reach the ground Raff gave him a massive wedgie by picking up the slack, "Ahhh!" Harry shouted and Raff grinned, "Seriously Raff please just let me down!"

"Oh no...you're going to do this," Raff ordered and Harry leant his head against the wall, "Look you want to prove you're capable of coping in stressful situations here's your chance."

"This is supposed to be "team work" you're hardly supporting me are you?!" Harry shouted, "You never treat Mary-Claire or Adele like this! What is it you have against me?!"

"You know what I hate more than mummy's boys Harry? It's spoilt little mummy's boys who get what they want laid out on a plate. You have no pride of getting to where you are today because all your life you've had it your way!" Raff argued and Harry looked at Raff, "You have passion! Because you have it all your way, live the way I did or Jonny and you'll realise why we're here today."

"Raff just leave it," Amy ordered and Raff shook his head he needed to get his point across, "You're supposed to support Harry!"

"He's been living a privileged life for too long...time he started realising the real world," Raff argued to his wife and Amy sighed, "Harry doesn't need support he needs a kick up the backside."

"Can you just get me down?!" Harry shouted back down to Raff and Raff then began to help Harry lower back down after a few jumps back and then another wedgie Harry was back on the ground, "You're a bully," Harry said angrily as he stepped out of his harness.

"Better than being you: a spoilt mummy's boy who get's what he wants when he wants all the time!" Raff argued and Harry sighed heavily, "Just face it Harry you'll never make it as a proper doctor-"

"Mr DiLucca I thought I made myself clear there would be no bullying," Guy said angrily to the Registrar in front of him and Raff went to argue, "I don't care what you have to say, Holby City is a team and I say this to all of you. We are a team, we need to pull together when there's a crisis, put personal issues aside and get on with our jobs! We're not paid to bully, we're not paid to be lazy, incompetent, inconsistent, we're paid to help those when they need it the most! Hate each other all you like out of work but in work I can easily press the red button on your careers," Guy expressed his feelings towards the lack of team work and everyone was silent, "Are we clear?"

"Yes Mr Self," Everyone all in sync said and Zosia reappeared just after Guy finished his speech.

"Good," Guy then walked back over to Jesse and Jesse looked amused, "What?" he asked.

"You put the fear of god into everyone," Jesse observed, "Even Benson would be cowering away."

"Kevin Benson is a coward...even Luke's got more balls than him," Guy said and Luke looked happy he always felt better when getting praise from Guy more than his own father, "Is Zosia OK?" Guy asked Luke and Luke nodded, "What was all that on the bus?"

"She...felt sick...so I waited until she felt better," Luke answered and Guy had sussed out his lie and Luke tried to keep a straight face, "Shall I go see if she's OK?"

"Yes, yes please do," Guy ordered and Luke walked over to Zosia and Zosia looked really uncomfortable Serena moved further away so Luke could sit next to her.

"Shame Luke's gay...I'd put them two together," Jesse said to Guy and Guy said nothing, "Look Arthur's harmless...I can see it."

"He also got my little girl pregnant," Guy reminded and then he remembered that he hadn't told Jesse who the father was, "Yes I know."

"Seriously?!" Jesse asked and Guy nodded, "I still find it hilarious you're going to be granddad," Jesse hit Guy's arm and Guy folded his arms, "And you're not even fifty."

Serena was sitting in awkward silence she felt guilty she had basically caused Ric to fall and Ric looked in pain only being a man he was trying to hide it, "Ric if you're in pain just admit it," Serena ordered and Ric shook his head.

"I'm fine Serena," Ric answered and when he moved his back hurt even more, "Though I don't think I'll be raft building," Serena was about to talk back when they heard a scream.

"Woah Zosia chill out," Luke placed his hands on Zosia's shoulders and tried to calm her down, "It's just a wasp," he smiled to her but Zosia still looked anxious, "Sit-"

"No I'm not...it'll come back...I'm fine," she breathed in and out but felt her chest getting tighter, "Just don't let it come back!" she ordered to Luke and Luke then rubbed her back.

"It's gone no need to panic," Jesse said and Zosia shook her head, "Honestly you're as bad Colette for them," as Jesse said that Zosia hid her face in her hands, "And we all know Colette can perform some classic wasp dances."

"Oi. Shut up," Colette shouted as she came back down to the ground and then took off her harness before walking with Anya over to Zosia, "Sure you're OK?" she asked the F1 in front of her.

"Maybe it's best Zosia goes back to base," Serena suggested to Zosia and Zosia shook her head, "We'll come and get you for the Raft building...you just look a bit upset."

"Let me take her back," Colette offered and Zosia at first shook her head, she didn't want Colette knowing her business but it was either her or someone she barely knew, and she didn't really want her mother knowing, "I'll make you a hot chocolate," she offered and then the F1 nodded.

"Actually me and Mr Griffin will come back too," Serena said and Ric stood up slowly before holding his now incredibly aching back, "That we can rest up for the walk."

"I'll drop you guys back," Jesse got the keys off Guy and then held them by the loop with his index finger, "Selfie I can trust you not to let any of these guys fall, break their necks or backs right?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure nothing will happen whilst I'm here," Guy called and Jesse then led the four to the van, "Right whilst it is just me in charge please work sensibly together!"

"I mean Jac is poison," Jonny had hold of the rope but as he saw Jac and Sacha laughing and acting like nothing was wrong he was losing concentration, "And he actually thinks she's a good mother? I thought my parents were bad leaving it up to my sisters but she will fill her head with hate."

"JONNY MAC!" Mo shouted as she began to fall and just in the nick of time a unharnessed Raff caught the rope and pulled her to safety, "Thanks Raff," she said as she was floating mid-air.

"Sure you're OK Mo?" Jonny asked concerned for his best friend but she ignored him as Raff lowered her down to safety, "Mo I'm sorry!"

"Right I feel for you yeah," Mo said as she took off her harness and then threw it on the ground and sighed, "But you could've hurt me...and this custody battle is just pointless...I'm your best friend but this is getting out of hand. Jac is a brilliant mum and if you didn't spend your days blaming her for Bonnie's death then you'd see that. You have a child Jonny and during the meeting Anya was right Emma isn't something you bet on she's your daughter who eventually will grow to hate you, and Jac. Just drop it Jonny," Mo was only showing tough love since she was getting fed up of the pettiness and it was making her want to change wards, "As it's really beginning to get on my nerves."

"My problems are beginning to get on your nerves?! Who was there for you throughout your pregnancy? After William was born? I forgave you after you stupidly put my career at risk! I was there when you had the mumps, I was there when you broke up with your boyfriend..."

"Urr Adele," Mary-Claire could hear Jonny shouting at Mo and she felt it best she inform Adele, "You might want to come down, Mo's getting an earful off Jonny," Adele gave Mary-Claire the signal that she ready and then once she was safely back on the ground Adele stepped out of her harness before walking over with Mary-Claire to her sister.

"'I've been there and suddenly my problems are a burden to you?!" Jonny asked Mo angrily and Mo put her hands on her hips, "Is it now just one rule for you, me another? I listen to you drone on about a load of shit but suddenly I'm in need of a hand-"

"Jonny I'm trying to be open minded I don't agree with the custody battle and the way you make Jac out to be a monster, in Emma's eyes you'll be the monster. You need to sort this out properly...I'm your best friend but sometimes we all need a bit of tough love."

"I'd never let anyone get away to talking to Keela or Orla like that," Mary-Claire said she did not agree the way Jonny had burst out on Mo and she having sisters knew how important family is.

"Mo are you OK?" Adele asked her sister and Mo nodded, "That was way out of order."

"He's grieving just leave him alone-"

"I hate to say it but this isn't grieving the custody battle this is just pettiness," Raff said to Mo as he caught up with her and Mo shook her head, "I'm sorry Mo but he nearly seriously injured you, how long until he messes up with a patient or in theatre?"

"You're requesting time away from Darwin because you can't stand the tension...how long until St James's does get the lead up for anything? If we're not working as a team where does that leave us?" Harry asked, "St James's will beat everything."

"We can't let that happen St George's is always top of the list, usually St George's, Holby, St Phil's, St James's and then Northchurch," Mary-Claire added and she then stood where everyone could see her, "We're getting down listed St James's is taking the lead! How long until we're under Northchurch?"

"Hey!" Anya and Guy said in sync together and Mary-Claire went bright red.

"If we don't pull together soon Mr Self will look for better staff, Mo you came here because Holby was best for transplants? Raff's come here to help improve emergency medicine, Colette and Anya are what this place needs for nursing staff, we're a teaching hospital meaning we help others grow and when we're fighting, bullying, how is that team work?" Mary-Claire coughed as she had worn her voice out.

"Basically pull yourselves together and realise we only function when we have good team work," Guy said as he walked over to join Mary-Claire, "Now back to rock climbing and please try not to kill yourselves."

...

Zosia as soon as she was back at base walked as quick as she could to her tent and grabbed two towels, flannel, spare change of clothes, underwear, pad, leggings, walking trousers, a t-shirt and a hoddie, along with shampoo and conditioner, body wash and then headed to the showers, "How is she coping with the pregnancy?" Jesse asked Colette.

"It's worse than Anya had," Colette answered and Jesse shook his head, "Even her emotions are all over the place."

"We all know Zosia she's very good at hiding how she feels when she wants, I best go but I'll see you later," Jesse got back on the bus before driving back.

"Are you doing the raft building?" Serena asked Colette and Colette nodded, "I'll stay with Zosia and Ric. Then the walk later should a lot easier to handle."

"I'll stay with Zosia until they all get back...I think she's really struggling."

"I'm glad I only had the one," Serena said with a hint of relief in her voice, she couldn't imagine raising two of Edward's children especially when Eleanor could be quite a handful.

"I'm glad I haven't had any," Colette joked before going over to her tent to get her coat it was quite cold and since her adrenaline had worn off she was becoming quite cold.

Ten minutes later Zosia returned with herself dressed again and her hair in a towel she then went into her tent and laid down on the blow up mattress which underneath the sheets was two duvets for extra padding and on top was her sleeping bag and on top of that was another duvet, beside her was Arthur's blow up mattress and his sleeping bag, torch, camping bag and everything was in order compared to Zosia as she just threw her stuff in. Her stomach and settled thankfully but she felt like she had no energy at all, "Zosh do you still want a hot chocolate?" Colette asked from outside the tent.

"Yes please I'll come out now," Zosia walked out of the tent and joined Colette, Serena and Ric around the camp fire.

"Here," Serena gave Zosia the jar of Nutella and a spoon which Zosia took and then smiled a thanks, "Enjoy."

...

"And she reaches the top!" Sacha shouted happily as Jac reached the top and then looked down at him, "You ready to come down?" Jac nodded and then with no difficulty at all got back down to the ground, "Ahh I knew you could do it!"

"Nice work Naylor," Michael grinned as he and Catherine finished their climbing and were now waiting for others, "Even after a kid."

"I had a baby that doesn't change anything," Jac argued and Michael laughed.

Finally after an hour of drama and fun the rock climbing was over as they all huddled round for a after activity discussion, "Well that was interesting...and by the end of it we managed to work together," Jesse said happily and everyone smiled, "Next is raft building...which I hope you have all put aside your differences as raft building needs to be done properly."

"You listening Raff?" Amy asked and Raff nodded, "That means no bullying Harry it's water."

"Yes I know," Raff assured his wife but when he looked over at Jonny he winked to indicate he was going to do the opposite.

"Right it's back to camp for about half an hour and then onto the water site," Guy announced and they all followed him once he started to walk to the mini bus.

...

Back at camp Zosia was curled up on the chair hot chocolate in one hand and her spoon for the Nutella in the other, "Right Guy texted they're on their way back," Colette announced and Zosia drank the rest of her hot chocolate before placing the china takeaway style mug onto the grass, "We'll have a half an hour rest stop before leaving, Zosh and Mr Griffin you two can stay here."

"I'll come and watch I don't...want to be alone," Zosia said very quietly to Colette and Colette nodded before turning to Ric, Ric agreed to come and watch as well. Serena also agreed to stay with him and the three doctors and one nurse waited for the others.

**A/N: Raft building next what could go wrong there? I'm mostly looking forward to writing the walk as there's gonna be some fluff etc in there and might even be a stinging creatures nest Colette and Zosia will not be happy, but raft building any ideas? I have some for Colette, Anya and Catherine, Raff, Jonny and Harry but any for the others? If so please drop them in! Thanks to those who review I appreciate it! Xxxx I had to bring Jesse in I really like him ha :) **


	14. Chapter 12 Part Three

When they arrived at the river it was running slowly and was very long on the land there were eight barrels, eight 8ft and eight 12ft pioneering poles, thirty-two lashing ropes, sixteen luggage straps and one large rope for tethering along with eighteen life jackets, "Right Raft Building is fun it's all about having fun in a group and testing yourself to the max, everyone in a group has different skills some will be team leaders, some will be backstreet drivers but either way we are all to work together...do not want a repeat of the rock climbing," Jesse explained and he then began to explain the equipment, "This is your equipment, now there's a bit more equipment due to those who cannot raft as they are either injured or carrying."

"It just happened," Zosia argued to Jesse and then leant forward, "Not my fault."

"It takes two to tango Zosia," Guy said and Zosia gave him a harsh glare, "Remember that next time you decide to sleep with someone."

"Alright let's calm down," Jesse said to Guy and Zosia as he knew they were too alike and refused to back down making them as stubborn as each other, "So a raft can hold eight people..."

"Hey Catherine will you do your best Thomas O'Malley impression?" Michael asked and Catherine smiled sarcastically at him, "You know when he's in the water trying to swim...Anya and Colette you could be Abigail and Amelia."

"Who's Uncle Waldo then?" Jesse asked grinning.

"Guy when he's had far too much," Colette answered and her and Anya burst into laughter, though the rest who didn't know the inside joke looked confused.

"Who says I'll be in the water?" Catherine asked.

"When you fall in," Michael answered and he lifted her up Catherine shouted and tried to get down but Michael had a tight grip on her. Colette and Anya's laughed out loud when Catherine was then thrown into the river, Zosia burst into laughter and Jesse and Guy were holding onto each other. Mary-Claire had filmed it and Catherine surfaced her red hair drenched, clothes sodden and her shoes were full of water, "Alright O'Malley?" Michael teased and she pulled her hair back and stood up.

"Let's help her out," Sacha said and the himself, Mary-Claire and Adele went to help her, they held out their hands then pulled her out, "Get her a towel," he ordered Adele and she got thrown a towel by Jesse.

"I just had to do that I'm sorry,' Michael grinned and Catherine glared at him she was shaking and Adele put the towel around her, "Wow you and Naylor would make quite a team...you're both red heads and have glares."

"Shut up Michael," Jac snapped and Michael laughed he missed being able to wind up Jac as it was always funny to see her wound up.

"So shall we get on with this building or what? Myself, Mr Self and Mo built an ECMO machine...so a raft shouldn't be too hard," Raff was ready for this as he couldn't wait to make a fool out of Harry.

"You built an ECMO machine?!" Jesse asked Guy shocked and Guy nodded, "And there was me thinking we took risks at Northchurch."

"And now we have an actual machine," Raff added, "Now shall we get building?"

...

One hour later and the rafts were being built in the water, it was nearly finished and Raff walked over to Jonny as he noticed something about Harry, "Hey Jonny," Raff tapped the more muscular Scot on the shoulder and Jonny turned around, "Look at Englishboy's trousers."

"Should we tell him?" Jonny asked.

"Aye but let's tell him "his trousers" are falling down," Raff said and Jonny caught on and they walked over to Harry, "Harry yer breeks are fa'in' doon!" Raff said to the now confused looking posh boy.

"My what?" Harry asked.

"Yer breeks are fa'in' doon," Jonny answered and both him and Raff tried to not laugh, "Yer breeks."

"What?" Harry shook his head and Raff sighed heavily, "My breks?"

"Yer breeks. Are. Fa'in'. Doon!" Jonny and Raff said together then couldn't hold in their laughter, "Look!" they pointed to his trousers and Harry went bright red.

"Why didn't you just say trousers?!" Harry asked angrily as he held his trousers up, "Seriously!"

"We did!" Raff argued, "Breeks means trousers."

"But I don't know Scots dialect speak normal!" Harry expressed.

"We didn't mean to give you a fleg," Raff said and Harry clenched his fist.

"Speak normal!" Harry shouted.

"We are...it's normal go me and Jonny," Raff then walked away with Jonny the duo laughing and Harry zipped up the zip and tied the string, "Ahh that was good. His face."

"Did you tell him what fleg meant?" Jonny asked and Raff shook his head, "I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"Always fun to wind up the English," Raff said to Jonny.

"My mum hated Campbell's and my dad held a grudge against the English...it was so embarrassing," Jonny said and Raff laughed, "Seriously! Mention the word Campbell in front of my mother and she'd tell you to fuck off!"

"In the water photo!" Adele shouted and she held her phone out to Sacha who was now on land, Adele jumped on Harry's back and Harry grabbed hold of Colette and Colette grabbed hold of Catherine's wrist, Harry dropped Adele and Adele fell backwards into the water Harry was pulled forward by Catherine and Colette and they all fell into the water, "You didn't have to drop me!" Adele shouted to Harry as she stood up and shook her hair, "I am soaked!"

"Right that's it I am not doing this!" Catherine stepped out of the water and huffed, "I am soaking!" she folded her arms and shivered the weather was cold and dreary so being thrown in the water it was not the right weather for it.

"Doctor Tressler did you have to pull me in?" Colette asked as she stood up and rung out her hair, "I am soaking," she then heard a buzzing noise and from the corner of her eye she saw yellow and black stripes, "Ah! No, no, no!" she ran and lost her balance falling back into the water, "Is it gone?!" she asked and then the sound came by her again, "Ahhh no get it away!" she blocked her ears and closed her eyes, "Is it gone?" she asked still with her eyes closed and

"Oh that beats Arizona any day!" Jesse said as he just about composed himself before seeing Colette wringing out her hair again and she looked bright red, "I'm sorry...it's only a wasp.

"Now I'm drenched," Colette moaned and she folded her arms and Jesse laughed, "It's not funny! Jesse put me down!" Colette felt herself being lifted up and Jesse winked at Guy, Colette's eyes grew when he realised what he was doing, "Don't you dare!" she shouted and then Jesse threw her back in the water, Colette arose from the water and glared at Jesse, "How did that help?!" Colette shouted angrily as she was from the neck down in the water.

"It's just fun getting you wet Colette," Jesse said and he noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing, "Filthy minded much you lot!" Jesse shouted.

"Only you Jesse," Anya said as she swam over to Colette and laughed as Colette's make up had ran down her face, "Your mascara," Anya said and Colette hid her face and shook her head, "Here," she pulled Colette's hands away from her face and used her thumbs to sort out her best friend's face, "It gets warm after a while."  
"Yeah but look at me! And we have that walk to do," Colette sighed and folded her arms, "Why can't they act mature?"

"Since when have men been mature?" Anya asked and Colette tilted her head back, Jesse then tapped Guy on the shoulder and Anya looked suspicious.

"Guy you don't think there are water snakes in this river do you?" Jesse asked and Colette's eyes grew as he said that, "And isn't there water wasps as well?"

"Get me out!" Colette shouted as she saw something fly above the water and she swam to shore grabbing her towel and sat down by the tree next to Ric, Serena and Zosia, she wrapped the towel around her and shivered, "Is there anything on me?"

"Other than what is in rivers you've got nothing strange on you," Zosia answered and Colette sighed heavily, "They're only winding you up."

"You are aware that water snakes are mostly found in North America right?" Michael asked the nurse and Jesse and Guy both cracked up laughing and Colette hid her face felling completely humiliated, "And as for the water wasp...I doubt you'll find one in a river," Michael laughed and Anya gave both Guy and Jesse a glare.

"Oh baby girl I'm sorry I forgot how scared you were," Jesse said and he walked over to Colette and knelt down removing her hands away from her face, "Look come back on the raft and I promise myself and Selfie wont wind you up," he still had her hands in his and Colette glared at him, "Come on please."

"Fine but at any chance I get I am pushing you in!" Colette threatened and she stood back up walking over to the river.

"You get revenge on them two leave Yankee Doodle to me," Catherine said to Colette and Colette nodded, "They are not getting away with this."

"I think Anya has it covered but I'm still getting my own back," Colette then walked over to Anya and the pair both stood side by side arms folded, "Wind up merchants."

"Right Self and Self life jackets," Harry chucked the two bright orange and light stripped life jackets to Guy and Anya.

"I'm staying on shore," Anya said and she gave hers to Colette before backing away, "I can't play Monopoly," she said to Guy and only he knew what that meant she meant, she couldn't take risks and she went to sit with Serena, Ric and Zosia, "Move up," she ordered Zosia and Zosia shuffled over allowing her mother to sit down.

"Didn't fancy rafting then?" Serena asked curiously they had been in charge of photos and Serena and Zosia managed to catch the moment when Adele, Colette and Catherine all fell into the water.

"It's not that I can't take big risks like that," Anya said and Zosia took her mother's hand and Anya squeezed her hand tight, "Well I can but I don't want too."

"I just hope no one breaks their necks," Serena said as she went white water rafting whilst in America and that was safer than what they were on, it was still dangerous and someone fell out it was still safer to be in a rubber boat than that.

"Come alive  
Give it up girl before you lose your mind  
Come alive  
Got you under pressure, doing overtime," Adele sang and Mary-Claire joined in they both clicked their fingers, "Come alive  
Give it up girl before you lose your mind  
Come alive  
Got you under pressure, doing overtime," they both sang together and danced before being told to stop to help get the rafts in the water.

Jac, Mo, Sacha, Mary-Claire, Adele, Arthur, Dom and Michael were on the first raft and on the other: Catherine, Jonny, Guy, Jesse, Raff, Harry, Amy and Colette and Luke. They paddled out and Adele looked worried, "Hang on something doesn't feel right," Adele said as she felt the raft becoming loose and then suddenly it fell apart Jac fell right under grabbing Arthur's hand automatically, dragging him down with her they heard voices screaming and their vision was blurred from the water and when they tried to get back up they were blocked.

Adele and Mary-Claire went down together but couldn't get back up they linked hands and swam to a clear area and when the arose they were immediately dragged out and had towels wrapped around them, "Where's Jac and Arthur?!" Mary-Claire as she couldn't see them in sight.

Guy, Luke and Jesse arose to the surface and breathed in and out, "Are you OK?" Jesse asked Guy and Guy nodded then he turned to Luke, "Luke are you OK?" Jesse asked and Luke nodded, "Is everyone OK?!"

Jac felt her breath becoming tight and she saw from her blurred vision Arthur going further under. She swam back down realising bubbles through her mouth before grabbing Arthur under the arms, and saw a clear area, she swam as hard as she could and she arose from the water coughing and spluttering, "Arthur's...unconscious..." Jac said through catching her breath and she saw Ric, Serena and Anya jumping into the water, "Get him up!" she shouted and Ric and Raff also Sacha pulled the junior doctor to shore, "Where's Doctor Copeland?" Jac said and she went looking for others.

"Oh my god Arthur!" Mary-Claire went to run over but she was stopped by Colette, "He's unconscious!...he needs help!" Mary-Claire shouted and Ric was performing CPR on Arthur along with Raff. Zosia covered her mouth as she saw the father of her baby being resuscitated and she cried, before she felt Luke's strong arms wrap around her and she cried on his shoulder.

"He'll be OK," Luke said softly and Zosia pulled away, "OK."

"Come on Arthur!" Ric shouted and finally they heard a breath, coughing and he got turned over on his side as he coughed up water.

"Where's Zosia?!" he asked after he finished coughing up water and then sat up but was pulled back down again by Zosia, and she pressed her lips against his, "Right...OK," he said as he looked into her eyes they were full of fear and relief, she then pulled him up and dried her now wet cheeks.

"Oh my god you're OK!" Zosia wrapped her arms around her neck and sighed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were dead," she cried and Arthur pulled away, "Are you OK?! Did you hit your head?!" she asked concerned.

"No...I...was on the raft and then it collapsed and is Dom OK?!" Arthur asked realising that the sly one of their trio wasn't there, Dom was being seen to by Colette and Anya.

"Is my mum OK?! Is my dad OK?!" Zosia asked as she remembered that her mother went in the water and she couldn't remember if her dad was out or not she stood up, "I need to see if my parents OK," Zosia announced and she walked over to Colette and Anya, "Are you OK?! Did you get hurt?!"

"I think it's your dad you should be asking that question," Anya answered and she stood up removing the latex gloves, "I'm fine...I didn't get hurt whilst jumping in if that's what you mean."

"Where's dad?" Zosia asked and Anya pointed to over by the tree and Zosia walked over then approached her father, "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Guy said as he tried to wipe away the blood from his forehead but it kept coming out, "How's your mother?"

"Let me do that," Zosia offered and Guy pulled away the tissue from his head and Zosia pulled on gloves and then ripped open an anti-septic wipe packet, "This might sting," she warned and Guy nodded so Zosia placed it to his forehead and he tried to hide that it was stinging, "Mum's fine by the way...she didn't get hurt and I think she sent me over here so I wouldn't fuss."

"Not going soft are you?" Guy asked and Zosia said nothing and she then backed away, "I saw you btw...kiss Doctor Digby."

"Oh," Zosia laughed and went red before taking off the gloves and sighed, "I was just...well-"

"Jesse said you've always strange taste in men...and thank for doing that," Guy said and he smiled at Zosia and Zosia did back before leaving her father to go back to Arthur, "That was unlike her," Guy said to Jesse.

"Hormones...remember Anya?" Jesse asked and Guy nodded Anya went really soft whilst pregnant anything could set her off crying and it caused much amusement but also worry as he hated seeing her upset, "We need to find out what the hell happened."

"Who was the last person to tie the ropes together?" Guy asked and Jesse turned his head to Jonny Maconie who was stood by the other tree looking guilty, "You don't think?"

"Jonny Mac you were the last one to tie the ropes did you do it properly?" Mo asked and Jonny sighed, "Jonny Mac?" Mo pushed for an answer.

"I only wanted to sabotage Jac..I never-"

"So you loosened the ropes on purpose?!" Mo shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Mo and Jonny, "What is wrong with you?!" Mo asked and Jonny then walked away.

"Grab Michael!" Guy ordered as the American was about to go for the Scot but Sacha grabbed him and

"Arthur could've died!" Mary-Claire shouted to Jonny and Adele looked disgusted, "Their baby would grow to not know it's father!"

Zosia approached Jonny and glared at him, "My baby's father could've died! My mother because she jumped in to help if she gets hurt by a cut and it gets infected she could die! Why else do you think she didn't take part in the actual rock climbing?! You are...you call Jac a bad parent well take a look at yourself!" Zosia then walked away but purposely pushed into Jonny and he fell against the tree. Mo shook her head and walked away from Jonny and many others ignored him.

"I didn't mean for everyone to get hurt!" Jonny shouted and Guy sighed heavily it was taking him all his strength not to hurt Jonny, "Jac killed Bonnie-"

"Does Jac have a licence in truck driving?" Serena asked the Scottish nurse and Jonny shook his head, "So how could Jac have possibly killed Bonnie?"

"She-"

"Was Jac physically behind the wheel when Bonnie was hit?" Guy asked.

"No but you don't understand! She kept me behind when I could've been married to her earlier!" Jonny argued.

"Yes but you chose to stay behind...you can't blame Jac for what happened," Serena defended the only other female consultant and Jonny then began to cry, "You can't bring her back but you can raise your daughter and drop these ridiculous custody case."

"Where is Jac?" Mo asked and then Jonny rushed away from the river area and into the woods feeling physically sick of what he just done, "Jac?"

"He needs time away from work and counselling," Colette said seriously and Anya walked over with Jac she had cleaned any wounds and everyone was freezing, "Guy you've got to stop him before he endangers patients."

"He needs a psych consult," Harry said angrily, "And sectioned."

"He's just grieving," Mo defended Jonny even though he had just endangered lives he was her best friend.

"Grieving?!" Raff exclaimed and laughed, "He just tried to injure Jac and nearly killed Arthur," Zosia and Arthur linked hands they realised how important they were to each other, being pregnant had made Zosia slightly more open to her emotions and also Arthur had began to realise how much he actually loved Zosia; and Zosia too had began to realise that Arthur was soon to be more involved in her life than ever after their baby waa born.

"Look let him calm down and he'll come back later feeling really sorry and listen this isn't the real Jonny...so just please take it easy," Mo said she knew he had done wrong but she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Right let's clear everything away and then head back for lunch I think that's everyone checked over," Guy ordered and he sighed, he really was regretting taking Jonny on this trip.

"Guy are you OK?" Anya asked and she took both his hands in hers and looked up at him, "Did it need stitches?" Anya asked about the cut on his head.

"No it just needed...are you sure you're OK? You haven't gotten hurt?!" Guy asked concerned and Anya shook her head, "Sorry it's you know that I worry," Guy said and he brung her hands up to his chest.

"Yes I know and it's hardly annoying," Anya said and then Guy pulled her into hug, "People are probably watching," she said and then they both laughed.

"We can leave the walk until later...I think everyone needs a break after the events...so maybe walk about three or four?" Guy suggested and everyoje nodded.

...

Half an hour drive back later all were back at camp, still a little shaken from the incident but otherwise no serious injuries and they all decided showers were the best option since they were filthy and soaked and those who stayed on dry land were cold so a nice warm shower was what they all wanted.

The showers were separate cubicles and they were opposite the toilets. Zosia and Arthur decided to shower together as it saved taking up a shower when they clearly had seen each other naked before, "I'm glad you're OK," Zosia said quietly as she poured Sanex body wash onto her bath lily and began to wash it around her body and she caught Arthur looking at her, "What?" she asked as he was looking at her bump, "Yes Arthur our baby is expanding my stomach."

"Nothing it's just...weird to think there's a person in there," Arthur said and Zosia rolled her eyes, "Does it feel weird to you?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Well considering she's growing in me yes," Zosia answered as she then rinsed the soap off her body and held her back, before squeezing Herbal Essences Rose shampoo into the palm of hand then rubbed the shampoo in her hair, "She's a daddy's girl...so you'll be comforting her the most," Zosia ordered and Arthur nodded not really sure what he was supposed to say, "Joking."

"Shh else they'll get the wrong idea," Serena said to Ric as they shut the shower curtain behind them, "We're only sharing because it's easier," Serena said and Ric nodded, "How's your back?"

"Fine," Ric lied and Serena raised her left eyebrow and Ric squeezed Lynx Africa onto the scrubber that came with it and began to wash himself, "I can't get my head round Jonny."

"Grief does funny things to you...after my dad died my mum did so many strange things, though attempting to hurt someone was not part of it," Serena explained and she squeezed her shower gel onto her bath lily, "You'll have to leave first by the way else they'll suspect."

"And you don't want Mary-Claire gossiping?" Ric asked and Serena shook head and Ric gave his hair a rinse off before grabbing his towel, spare clothes and shoes before going into the changing room.

Arthur and Zosia stepped before going their separate ways into the changing rooms, Zosia put on leggings, trousers, long sleeve top, hoddie and then put her trainers back on. She then wrung out her hair and tied it into a messy bun before stepping out, "Boo," Luke said and Zosia jumped, "Are you OK?" he asked concerned as he knew how upset she was earlier.

"Arthur's fine, my mum's fine, I'm OK just tired and hungry," Zosia answered and Luke squeezed her shoulder, "You haven't felt her kick have you?" Zosia asked and Luke shook his head, "Here, she only settles when Arthur is around so you're in luck," Zosia felt Luke place his hand onto her swollen abdomen, "Weird yeah?" Zosia asked.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Luke asked and Zosia shook her head before removing his hand, "You looking forward to the walk?" Luke asked and Zosia sighed, "I'm pretty sure you can get out of it."

"I don't want to be on my own," Zosia explained and Luke pulled her into a hug, "Shall we head back to camp?" Zosia asked and Luke nodded, "So anything on you and Dom?"

"Not yet...but I do like him," Luke answered and Zosia smiled before walking back over to the camp with her best friend.

...

Everyone was showered, dressed and now eating sandwiches they were all sat on camp chairs and Zosia was curled up on hers again, Luke was next to Dom, Adele and Mary-Claire were sat together absolutely shattered, Arthur was next to Zosia, Anya was sat opposite Guy with her legs stretched across his lap, and Colette had been pulled back by Jesse onto his lap and being so tired she couldn't be bothered to move, Harry was laid in the grass on top of his sleeping bag and Mo was next to Jac and Raff was next to Amy with her head resting on his shoulder. Serena and Ric were sat next to each other in silence still hoping they hadn't been found out, "I have signal I need to call my sister...you don't mind do you?" Mary-Claire asked and no one objected, she waited for her sister to pick up the line.

"Hey MC what took you so long?" her eldest sister Keela asked down the line on loud speaker and Mary-Claire rolled her eyes before talking, "Where are you anyway?"

"Team Building Camping Trip...first day and I'm shattered," Mary-Claire moaned and Anya laughed, "It's cold and the cold makes me tired."

"Try having a baby growing inside you then tell me about being tired," Zosia grumbled as she was not a happy bunny she bit into her sandwich and sighed.

"Whoever just said that I feel for you," Keela said down the phone and Mary-Claire rolled her eyes, "Anyway MC I need a private chat with you," Keela said down the phone seriously and Sacha directed Mary-Claire to where he found signal.

"You OK?" Jesse asked Colette and Colette nodded, "Sure?"

"I'm just tired there is nothing wrong," Colette answered and she sat back.

"Where's Alley Cat?" Michael asked as he sat down and his left leg on top of his right thigh.

"Probably drying her fur coat," Luke answered with a grin and Michael cracked up laughing, "That's where I knew the surname was familiar Zosh," Luke said excitedly and Zosia then laughed but had to stop as laughing was what made her bladder loose, "Brilliant."

"She was not happy...but Colette I'm sorry but your reaction to the sea wasp and water snake...not going to let you forget that," Jesse said and Colette hid her face again, "Did you ever film Colette in Arizona?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Yeah it's been converted onto dvd and also stored on my phone for back up," Anya answered and Jesse grinned, "No because it's embarrassing for Colette."

"You also terrified Zosia by spinning her round and then nearly gave Anya a heart attack by pretending to drop her," Guy reminded his friend and Jesse tilted his head down but then snapped it back up.

"You and Anya both panicked!" Jesse reminded and Guy disagreed, "You did!" Jesse argued, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Colette grinned, "Though to be fair hanging her over the railings to see was not a good idea, as Zosia panicked and started to cry."  
"I remember that," Zosia said she remembered crying and asking for Colette before being passed to her and she nestled her head into Colette's neck, "Yeah and that's how I got stung by the wasp! It came flying around and Colette panicked and it stung me."

"So the moral is don't give your children to Colette else they get stung by wasps," Michael joked.

"No Zosia used to worship myself and Col...I got her into The Rat Pack along with Guy of course...then she hit puberty."

"And believed that I had slept with Guy," Colette added and Zosia glared, "Oh and began dying her temporary with crazy colours and the goth biker with the piercings."

"Heads up Paddy's fuming," Harry warned; Mary-Claire was storming back over and she threw her phone onto the chair and sighed, "What's up?" he asked now concerned.

"My sister's ex-boyfriend he is refusing to see Cassidy and guess why?" Mary-Claire asked Harry and Harry shrugged, "He's only gone and had another baby with his new girlfriend sorry...fiancé and of course she's being a controlling bitch and he's a clem anyway but still Cassidy's his child too arghh trust him to do this," Mary-Claire sighed heavily, "Keela couldn't care if she never saw him again but when it affects Cassidy...fucking prick."

"What's your sister doing?" Adele asked.

"Well she's basically leaving Cassidy with Orla and travelling up to Glasgow today," Mary-Claire answered and everyone looked confused, "Carl's from Drumchapel."

"What are you doing then?" Colette asked her colleague and Mary-Claire sighed.

"Keela wants me to stay here...she doesn't want me following her...so she's keeping my updated but...what is it with Scots today?!" Mary-Claire asked and she picked her phone back up before sitting down bringing her knees to her chest, "Sorry," she said to Raff and Raff brushed it off, "Sorry I just needed to get that out."

"Right we'll leave here about three for the walk," Guy announced to change the subject and everyone nodded, "Then after the walk it'll be activities over for today."

"Then it's campfire fun," Raff announced and Amy rolled her eyes she knew what was going to happen, Raff had camped loads and Michael was looking forward to making actual smores since he brought the right ingredients in America.

"I bought my guitar with me," Luke announced and Zosia grinned, "So we can sing."

"And we have lots of alcohol," Harry added happily which Zosia dreaded as even the smell made her vomit, still.  
"I think we need it after today," Raff said as he leant back but misjudged and fell back his trousers falling down with him, "Ahh fuck," he had hit his back hard and everyone was laughing even Amy.

"Raff your urmm what's that word again? You know, begins with T," Harry laughed as Raff stood back up and pulled up his trousers, "Even though you seem to think trousers start with B."

"Fuck off Englishboy," Raff shouted and he picked his chair back up before showing his bright red face, "I'll get you back for laughing at me," Raff threatened.

"Oh I look forward to what jock comes up with next," Harry whispered and Raff grinned evilly.

**A/N: Right walk and camp fire fun Lee I think you shall like this ;). Thank you to guest reviewer Lily for the sabotage idea and other ideas I appreciate it, as my exams are looming updates might be shorter but I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow as my updates will be irregular. Reviews are welcome! Xxxx**


	15. Chapter 12 Part Four

**A/N: I skipped the walk sorry - just would've been too long to write and I wanted go straight into the camp sight thingie so I hope you enjoy **

The walk had been eventful very eventful a few people got lost, some got stuck in the mud and after all rejoining they were back at the campsite showered and in their pyjamas, all sat around the fire that was lit though Harry had bought along an inflatable camping sofa which could seat two people and Zosia was sat on the sofa next to Harry her hands resting upon her bump, in theory she hadn't done much today but she was knackered. Colette again was sat with Jesse talking, Jac and Sacha were sat next to each other Jac was still a bit shaken up from earlier the thought of Jonny doing what he did was quite sickening, "Listen don't worry about Jonny...he'll wake up one day and realise what he's done," Sacha reassured but Jac shook her head and sighed, "He just needs time...I don't condemn what he's doing but he'll realise one day."

"He tried to hurt me Sacha...he nearly killed Arthur, I don't know what move he will make next...all I know is that he is now somwwhere, what if he's gone to find Emma? Then what if he takes her whilst your mother isn't there!" Jac panicked and she sighed heavily but jumped when she heard a rustling noise as it was dark everyone was concerned.

"Oh stop being such jessies," Raff huffed and ignored the confused looks on the many faces around him, "It's probably just the wind."

"Or it could be something even more scarier," Michael teased and he picked up his torch, then switched it on, "Like a bear or...a mountain lion," Michael joked and he grinned as the rustling noise got louder and louder then it stopped.

"It's stopped," Harry said relieved but both himself and Zosia screamed when they heard a coughing noise. Zosia covered her ears snd burried her head, whilst Harry hid behind his tent.

"Who is it?!" Harry called from behind his tent.

"Jonny Mac!" Mo got off her chair and ran over to her best friend, "Where you been?!" she asked.

"I went for a long walk...I needed to clear my head," Jonny answered and he sighed heavily, "I...never meant to hurt any of you...I only wanted to sabotage...it wasn't meant to turn out the way it did," Jonny said sounding desperate to the group.

"Then maybe you should've thought about that before you went ahead with it," Guy said harshly and Jonny nodded.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt anyone..."

"You nearly killed Arthur!" Mary-Claire shouted, "He has a baby on the way!"

"I know and I'm sorry," Jonny apologised again.

"He said he's sorry," Mo cleared up and no one said anything, "Look just give him another chance."

...

After a long debate Jonny was back in the circle, under the condition he is supervised at all times and kept away from Jac. They were eating rice with ham and Zosia had hot chocolate with boiled water not milk, whilst the others had: beer, alcopops, wine, vodka and coke, vodka and lemonade and vodka and whisky, "When I was fourteen in school I had a trip up on the Highlands can't remember exactly where, anyway we had a week there and I remember that one of the teachers it was dark and Mr McKinnie that was his name he jumped out of a bush and gave us a right fleg," Raff explained and he laughed, "Scary at the time but it was funny."

"What is a fleg?" Harry asked as he took a sip from his beer and Raff hid his head in his hands.

"I am buying you a bloody dictionary you're a complete moron!" Raff exclaimed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just talk normally!" Harry shouted and he instantly regretted it, "Just speak normal."

"I'd keep your mouth shut Engishboy," Raff ordered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do they even have dictionaries for your dialect?" Harry asked curiously and Jonny nodded.

"My sister Gina had to buy her pal who's from England one, as it drove her crazy having to translate everything," Jonny answered and Mo laughed, "What?"

"Is that Melissa?" Mo asked curiously and Jonny nodded, "Do you remember when she jokingly called a kilt a skirt and you got really defensive?"

"It's not a skirt," Raff butt in and Amy shook her head.

"When they invented the kilt, they decided they wanted to be as not English as possible," Harry joked and he laughed when Raff glared at him, "So they went with a skirt."

"It's not a fucking skirt," Raff said angrily.

"Harry's really lucky my dad isn't alive," Serena whispered to Ric and Ric laughed, "It's not funny..."

"I seem to remember you telling me, in Albi's that night on New Years Eve what Edward did calling him a Campbell traitor and wishing you never let him back in," Ric said and Serena went red.

"First time my father met him he called him a 'Sleekit Campbell traitor who should git tae fuck'"

"I assume that means to put it politely...go away?" Ric asked and Serena nodded, Ric laughed and Serena hit his arm.

"It's not funny," she said seriously but the look on Ric's face made her laugh, "Wasn't just Campbell's he held a grudge against English too...my mother was the only one who could get him to be quiet."

"I can see where you get your unpleasentness from sometimes," Ric observed and Serena glared at him and Ric turned his head away.

Meanwhile Harry and Raff were debating still about kilts and skirts, "It looks like a skirt, you wear it like a skirt," Harry was enjoying winding up the Scot but Raff was now getting very wound up.

"Ignore him Raff," Amy whispered as she could sense Raff was getting angry, "Harry shut up."

"Then tell him to stop behaving like a bairn!" Raff shouted and he saw Harry laughing.

"Then don't sink to his level," Amy argued and Raff sighed heavily, "I mean it Raff!"

Zosia was happy that Arthur wasn't drinking and he was sat on a chair next to her, whilst Dom and Luke were sat next to each other.

"OK! Let's have a drinking game!" Adele suggested and Mary-Claire agreed, "Come on please!"

"I'm in!" Harry agreed.

"Come on Diggers!" Luke chipped in but Zosia glared at him, "Right yes of course."

"Mr S!" Adele suggested and Guy shook his head, "Hands up who's in?" Adele asked and Harry, Mary-Claire, Michael, Michael put up Catherine's hand, Mo, Jesse, Jesse nominated Colette and Colette nominated Anya.

"No," Anya disagreed, "I'm not getting drunk."

"Yeah and Catherine and Anya drunk...I'm pretty sure she'll be a tiger and O'Malley will show her claws," Jesse said and he got a glare off Catherine, "To be fair you did kiss her husband."

"We've sorted it out," Anya said and Catherine nodded, "But no I'm not getting drunk, I do not do hangovers well."

"We know," Guy and Jesse said together and laughed, "You got so bad one time that you couldn't stop vomiting," Jesse reminded and Anya shook her head hiding her face in her hands, "Anyway hey Serena you should!"

"No," Serena disagreed she was not going to behave like a child and was happy to watch others make idiots of themselves.

"Alright Sacha," Michael nominated and Sacha shook his head, "Oh come on Sacha."

"Alright," Sacha agreed and then Adele smiled happily, "Jac I will need you to urmm-"

"Put you to bed when you can't walk?" Jac asked and she laughed, "I'll make sure you don't get too drunk."

"Me and Luke are in," Dom said and Luke high fived him.

...

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked Zosia and Zosia jumped when she heard Arthur's voice.

"Just tired," Zosia answered and she yawned, "I might go to bed."

"I'll join you," Arthur said.

"Thanks," Zosia checked to see if she left anything behind before going into her tent with Arthur, she laid on top of her sleeping bag as she was hot and uncomfortable, "I was thinking of names earlier," Zosia said as she pulled her trousers up further, "Just a few options."

"I haven't thought about it yet," Arthur said as he laid on top of his sleeping bag.

"What do you think about Kassia?" Zosia asked and Arthur thought for a moment, "It's Polish by the way and means pure," Zosia explained.

"I like it...it's nice," Arthur said and Zosia smiled, "So is your name Polish?"

"My name means wisdom and it's Polish," Zosia answered and she felt her - their baby kick, "You can't have my name it's taken," Zosia said and she smiled, "She'll settle if you talk," Zosia said to Arthur, "Actually move your bed closer to mine then least your there if she refuses to sleep," Zosia ordered and Arthur got off his bed and pushed his bed closer, "Pass me my iPod," Zosia ordered, "Oh and the wireless speaker."

"Here," Arthur passed both her iPod and speaker and Zosia plugged it in before switching on her music.

"I really blame Ms Campbell for my obession with Rosanne Cash," Zosia whispered and she clicked the song _Green, Yellow and Red._

Outside Luke's ears picked up and he grinned, "Did Zosia and Arthur go to bed?" Luke asked and Guy looked around to find his daughter and Arthur gone, "Since when did Zosh like Rosanne Cash?" Luke asked and Dom pointed to Serena, "My dad went to see her live with my mum in the Barbican Centre April 30th apparently her husband was just walking around outside and during the show they were acting like big kids on stage, and he mentioned about the hotel and he got told to shut up, oh and he and her ex husband together on a song."

"That's evolved of them," Anya said.

"That's pretty much what she said," Luke laughed, "Quite jealous that I didn't get to go, but get this my mum and dad, share the same anneverseiry as them! That's why I couldn't go...though _Runaway Train _suits my parents relationship."

"You don't think they've got music on to block out them...you know," Jesse suggested to Guy and Guy went tense, "Don't you dare go in there...remember the last time you walked in?"

"She was fifteen he was twenty odd, I was hardly going to react calm," Guy reminded Jesse and Jesse laughed, "It's not funny."

"It's better than her trying to kill herself with that drink," Jesse reminded and Guy glared at him, "Come on man she's never been a saint."

"What did she drink?" Mary-Claire asked curiously.

"Her and her idiotic "friend"," Anya put two fingers on each side up and down, "Apparently, I was in Poland...poured Ethanol into a fizzy drink."

"What an idiot," Adele said out loud and she covered her mouth, drink made her tongue looser and it was happening already.

"Anyway Zoshie got taken to A&E and pops wasn't happy," Jesse carried on the story.

"How they managed to get the key in the first place is still beyond me," Colette added, "It should've been locked."

"Anyway Zosia was fine luckily," Jesse added, "Thankfully."

"Could've been worse," Guy said sadly but then he shook his head, "Anyway...you don't think?"

"ZOSIA!" Jesse shouted and laughed then the music switched off and the tent door zipped open, "You alright?"

"I was until you made me jump," Zosia answered grumpily and she stepped out the tent, "I could hear you by the way and it was a week until my sixteenth birthday."

"You were still fifteen," Guy reminded and Zosia rolled her eyes, "Don't you roll your eyes at me."

"I'm going back to bed...no one disturb me," Zosia ordered and she then walked back to her tent and crawled into her sleeping bag, "Will you stop kicking please! Now I can't get comfy and I need to pee!" Zosia hid her face in her hands and couldn't help but feel the need to cry. Arthur panicked when he heard her crying and didn't know what to do.

"Zosia?" Arthur asked nervously and she said nothing, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," Zosia answered and she pulled her head away from her hands, she had red eyes and tear tracks down her face, "Oh god."

"Urmm...do you...want a hug?" Arthur asked nervously and Zosia shook her head, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I need to pee I'll be back soon," Zosia couldn't bear to look at Arthur as she felt too embarrassed. As she stepped out the tent Guy and Jesse look at her.

"You OK?" Jesse asked but Zosia ignored him and carried on walking to find the toilet, though she had no source of light and it was hard to see, so with no torch she had to find a near by bush.

...

Zosia a few minutes later went back into the tent and zipped it up before crawling back into her sleeping bag, "Sorry about earlier," Zosia whispered, "Just the hormones I think...so are we set on Kassia?" Zosia asked.

"I like it," Arthur answered and Zosia nodded with a smile, "Who's surname is she taking?"

"Yours obviously," Zosia answered and Arthur nodded, "My parents were quite young...my mother was twenty one and my dad twenty three...they managed so can we and we have Dom and Luke...Luke will most definitely want to be involved."

"What about Dom?" Arthur asked he wasn't sure whether he would stay considering he didn't seem the type to like babies.

"He'll be there...what are you reading?" Zosia asked curiously, "It's not Napoleon is it?" Arthur nodded, "What is your obession with him?"

"Zosia are you bored?" Arthur asked.

"No...just trying to make conversation," Zosia answered though truthfully she was bored but didn't want to admit it, "I don't want to have history repeat itself Arthur."

"Sorry?" Arthur asked confused.

"Promise me you'll always put her first...my dad has always put work first, I want to know that you won't put her second," Zosia looked at Arthur and Arthur looked at Zosia, "I don't want her to not to be able to go to you, because she's scared you'll snap at her or miss birthdays, you need to promise me Arthur that you'll be there for her."

"Of course," Arthur nodded and Zosia relaxed, "I'll be there."

"Good because she'll end up hating you...trust me I should know," Zosia said and she then sighed, "Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight," Arthur replied and he watched as Zosia tried to get comfy, "Do you want another pillow?" Arthur asked.

"I'm OK...I'm glad you're OK Arthur, because of what happened earlier," Zosia answered and Arthur didn't know what to say, "I honestly thought you had...died," she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat, "Sorrry..."

"It's urmm apparently good to talk about things," Arthur said and Zosia shrugged.

"I'd miss you," Zosia admitted and she felt her eyes watering up, "You're so nice to me and I take advantage...I'm sorry I don't know what's going on with me."

"You have been...really...emotional these past few months," Arthur pointed out and Zosia glared at him.

"You're as bad as my dad sometimes...he says the wrong things to my mum," Zosia slowly turned over and sighed, "Anyway good night Arthur," Zosia said sleepily and she yawned.

...

A couple of hours and those outside were very drunk; Ric and Serena had gone off somewhere and had ended up somehow in each other's pants, two bottles of wine they were rather drunk, the drinking game had gone wrong for many others; Harry was chucking up his guts in front of everyone, Adele and Mary-Claire were laughing at him, "He is such a clem," Mary-Claire laughed and Adele burst into laughter, "Do...you...think...my sister...is OK?" Mary-Claire asked concerned, "Because she can't lose Cassidy...what if she does something really stupid?! Keela hates Carl with a passion and if he says something she could get in trouble."

"Lucky for your sister there's no common assult charge in Scotland," Raff reassured the panicking Irishwoman and Mary-Claire started crying, "She'll be OK," Raff walked over and squeezed Mary-Claire's shoulder.

"Who is this Carl guy anyway?" Adele asked curiously.

"You really don't want to know...all I know is that my sister is stupid enough to go up there alone," Mary-Claire sighed heavily and rested her head on Adele's shoulder, "She's so stupid."

"What part has she gone to again?" Raff asked.

"Drumchapel...that's where 'he' is from..." Mary-Claire answered and she sighed heavily, "I don't want her there alone."

"Call her...she must be there by now," Adele suggested, "If I can find my phone...I'm a bit drunk," Adele laughed and Raff gave Mary-Claire his phone.

"Talk as long as you need...oi Englishboy get up!" Raff ordered and Harry groaned, "Remind me to never take you to Scotland...I'll be translating everything."

"I'm going for a pee see you in a minute," Michael kissed Catherine on the lips they had got together some point between them being tipsy. Michael stumbled over Harry who was still trying to figure out whether to he needed to vomit or not, "Ahh damn," Michael shouted before here went to find a bush. Michael went to pull down bis trousers but as he did he heard laughing and pulled his phone out, "AHHHH!" Michaelfell backwards and Serena and Ric shot up, "What the hell Rena!" Michael shouted as he turned his face and then he saw torch.

"What the hell happened?!" Guy shouted and he shone his torch in the direction of Ric and Serena who were both naked, Ric quickly covered his privates and Serena flushed bright red.

"Oh dear," Michael finally after getting over the initial shock laughed and couldn't stop, "This is brilliant."

"I'm sorry for...urmm...interupting," Guy said awkwardly as he looked away, then Ric and Serena scrambled around to find their clothes. Guy walked back and shook his head.

"You OK?" Anya asked.

"I will be," Guy answered and Anya looked confused, "Remember when we caught Jamie and Emily..."

"Who did you catch?" Anya asked.

"Serena and Ric," Guy answered and Anya laughed unable to control herself, "I shome the torch on them!"

"Oh that is brilliant," Anya laughed into his arm and Guy then started laughing too, "We never got caught though."

"That's because we were never stupid enough to like some people!" Guy turned his face to Colette and Jesse, "Remember?"

"Shut up Guy," Colette glared and Guy laughed, "It was a thing."

Michael walked back and sat on the chair next to Catherine, Dom and Luke were talking, "I just wish my dad...would accept me," Luke said sadly and Dom sighed, "He doesn't show it but he still cant accept me."

"I was bullied at school for being gay...and I feel accepted by people here..."

"I'd love to work at Holby-" Luke said and Dom laughed, "What?"

"You're better off at Northchurch...anyway I'm knackered...do you think Zosia's OK?" Dom asked.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Luke said.

"And here they are the lovely couple," Michael grinned and Serena glared at him, "I've seen you naked Rena...your glare wont work on me anymore."

"Mr Spence please do me the favour of keeping quiet!" Serena ordered and she sat down then hid her face.

"So are you and Rena now...you know," Michael asked Ric and Ric said nothing, "Well?"

"Mr Griffin and I are...thinking about it," Serena answered and she then huffed at herself frustrated, oh how she hated being intoxicated.

"Even Guy's seen you naked now," Jesse teased and Anya glared at him, "Anyway I thijk that's enough drama for one night...I'm off to bed...Colette are you?" Jesse asked and Colette shook her head, "Night."

"Night Jesse," Anya said and she leant her head on Guy's shoulder, "I'm ready for bed," Anya said sleepily.

"I'm pretty sure Rena are ready for bed," Michael wriggled his eyebrows and laughed when he got the image of Serena and Ric back in his head, "They can continue their antics in private."

...

Mary-Claire had decided to share Adele's tent since she was worried about her sister, "What if she gets herself in serious trouble?" Mary-Claire whispered to Adele and Adele pushed herself up on her elbow.

"You heard Raff there's no common assult charge," Adele reminded and Mary-Claire sighed, "What did Keela say on the phone to you?"

"That she's going to find him tomorrow...I can't deal with this," Mary-Claire then leant her head on her arm, "Keela can't lose Cassidy and if our mother gets hold of this...she'll take Cassidy from her!"

"Babe calm down," Adele said and Mary-Claire ran her hands down her face, "Ring her tomorrow...if it's serious, you can get a flight there."

"I'm just worried," Mary-Claire said and she looked up at the plastic window in the tent, "The moons out."

"She'll be fine," Adele reassured and Mary-Claire smiled, "Anyway we're going to have terrible hangovers."

"If Harry winds me up with any Irish stereotypes."

"Then get him back...tell him least you don't sound like David Cameron," Adele said and Mary-Claire laughed, "If he wants to take the piss out of Raff and you...get him back."

Mary-Claire then turned over and closed her eyes, "Night Adele."

...

"I can't believe that happened!" Serena shouted to Ric and Ric looked confused, "Out of all the people Guy fucking Self and Michael bloody Spence!"

"How were we to know that Michael was going to find us?" Ric asked and Serena glared at him, "It's not our fault."

"Did we use protection?" Serena asked and Ric had to think, "Oh great not only did we get caught, your track record with you sperm you better hope..." Serena crawled into her sleeping bag, "That I do not end up pregnant!"

"Calm down Serena," Ric said calmly and Serena sighed heavily, "That's not likely to happen."

"Well you bloody hope it doesn't," Serena threatened and she tried to get comfy, "I'll wake up feeling like death."

"Ahh yes Serena Campbell and hangovers, not the best thing," Ric joked and Serena hit his arm.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Serena ordered and Ric then closed his eyes, "I will never live that down!"

...

"Guy shh," Anya said as he swore whilst trying to find his water but he hid his head, "You'll wake everyone up."

"I seem to recall it's your laugh that wakes people up," Guy reminded and he then tickled her sides, to which Anya cried with laughter, "Shhh," Guy laughed and he then laughed himself.

"We'll wake Zosia and she's not good when being woken up if you remember?" Anya asked and Guy nodded, "I don't what was worse, her toddler years or teenage years...anyway busy day again tomorrow I love you," Anya kissed Guy on the lips and Guy kissed her back.

...

**A/N: Camping trip soon over there will be more character interaction next chapter but I really wanted to get this up. I shall go hide whilst Lee figures out her feelings ;) **


End file.
